


When The Sun Goes Down

by pikaace



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Magic-Users, Memory Loss, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Monsters, Protective Siblings, Slow Build, Spirited Away AU, Spirits, and who hasn't seen this movie?, if you've seen the movie you'll know what I'm talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: Based on Spirited AwayWhen moving to a new town, Sonny can't help but feel down about the circumstances. But he and his cousin get more than they bargained for when they accidently stumble across an abandoned theme park that just happens to be where spirits and ghosts run and play when the sun goes down.When Usnavi goes missing, and Sonny finds himself alone and trapped in a world that hates humans, he comes across a boy named Pete, and it's up to them to try and keep Sonny safe in this amazing and dangerous world. But can Sonny and Usnavi even get home? Can Sonny trust Pete to help him? ...And why does he feel so familiar?





	1. Lights Up on Washington Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This took a long while but it was WORTH IT!! I don't care if this is under 50,000 I'm making this my NaNoWriMo contribution!
> 
> Obviously, I'm making a lot of changes to the story in order to fit these characters, but I'm sure you knew that coming in. I hope you enjoy it!

“Cuz, I think we’re lost.”

“I think you might be right about that.”

Sonny stared out the window at the tall unfamiliar buildings. It was strange; he had lived in New York all his life and they were just moving to a different part of it. You would think it would feel the same no matter where you went. Maybe that’s why Sonny still felt homesick.

Usnavi pulled the car over and they took in their surroundings. “Alright, I have no idea where we are.” Usnavi said, taking his hands off the wheel.

Sonny shrugged, “At least you have the guts to admit it.”

Usnavi gave him a desperate look, “Could you please not do this? The last thing I need is for you to give me a hard time!”

“I’m not!” Sonny said, holding his hands up in surrender, “We live in New York, cuz, we’re allowed to get lost every once in a while!”

Usnavi sighed and ran a hand over his face; they had lost track of the moving truck a while back and they had just been taking random turns in the hope that they would come across the street that was meant for them. After taking a quick look at a map on his phone, Usnavi started the car up again, “Okay, I think I got this now.”

Sonny didn’t respond as the multiple bags and suitcases in the backseats slid around slightly from the car moving again.

They drove for a while until Usnavi lit up, “Sonny, that’s your school!” He said, pointing to the building coming up. “We’re finally on the right track!”

Sonny looked out the window at the building, but didn’t react. It definitely looked a lot nicer than his old school but that was going to make fitting in a lot harder. He didn’t exactly have fancy clothes suited for this part of New York, and if he did, he lost them in the fire. Sonny sighed loudly and pushed the memory back.

Usnavi glanced at him, “You okay, _mijo?”_ He asked. “You’ve been pretty quiet most of the drive.”

Sonny shrugged, “Just adjusting to change.” He said.

Usnavi sighed slightly, “You’re still upset about moving.” He stated.

“’M not upset.” Sonny said bitterly. “Just wish it was under better circumstances.”

Usnavi’s face fell and he turned his attention back to the road. He really couldn’t say anything to that. They had been struggling through life for a long time, and it only got worse when Usnavi’s parents died. Usnavi had tried his absolute hardest to make ends meet, and Sonny did his best to help, but in the end, there was nothing they could do. Moving and starting over was the only option.

“This could be good for you, you know.” Usnavi said. “I loved our old home just as much as you, but…maybe it would be good for you to get away from _those_ memories.”

Sonny bit his lip, shoving the memories back yet again. That fire had changed both their lives forever, and Sonny was certain that was when their lives started going downhill. Despite how hard he tried to keep from remembering that day, Usnavi still had to sometimes wake him up from nightmares. Sonny shook his head and Usnavi took another turn, taking them out of the city. They climbed a long hill until the road ended, leading into a forest.

Sonny glanced around in confusion, “Where did you take us, cuz?” He asked. He didn’t know what their new home or neighborhood looked like, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t this out of the way.

“I have no idea.” Usnavi said, rubbing his head under his hat. “Twice in one day…I’ll probably have to memorize the streets.”

Sonny looked around and opened his window. He leaned out and peeked around the giant tree that was next to them and spied a number of buildings up the hill a ways back. “Hey Navi, is that where we’re supposed to be?” He asked, pointing.

Usnavi strained in his seat and managed to see where Sonny was pointing, “Yeah, that’s it.” He said. “Must’ve taken a wrong turn.”

Sonny sat back in his seat and he leaned on his hand as Usnavi pulled out his map again. Sonny’s eyes trailed downward and fell on a bunch of little stones lying under the tree. They looked really old and were built like little houses. Were they birdhouses?

“Hey cuz, look at those little houses.” Sonny said pointing.

Usnavi put his map away and leaned over to get a look, “I think those are shrines, _mijo.”_ He said after looking at them.

“Really?” Sonny said, looking at them again. “They’re so old looking…”

“Well everyone has their own version of what a shrine looks like.” Usnavi said. “In the meantime, why don’t we see where this road takes us; maybe it’s a shortcut.”

“Cuz, shortcuts never work; movies and books have proven that fact.” Sonny said.

“We’ll be fine.” Usnavi said. “Worst case scenario, we’ll turn around.” Usnavi began to drive into the forest and Sonny looked at the little shrines one more time before they disappeared.

As they drove, the forest slowly but surely got thicker and the road steadily became more bumpy. So much so that Sonny resorted to holding the handle above his seat. Something caught Sonny’s eye; it was a statue with a smiling face on it. Sonny couldn’t help but watch the statue as it zoomed by, almost hitting his head against the window as they hit another bump.

After a while, an ending finally came into view and Usnavi stepped on the brakes. The road was blocked by a single small stone statue that looked just like the one they passed before, and behind it, was a huge red building.

Sonny leaned out the window, “The hell…?”

Usnavi looked out his window as well, “I certainly wasn’t expecting this.” He said.

Usnavi got out of the car and Sonny perked up, “Where are you going?”

“Just getting a better look.” Usnavi said, walking towards the building.

Sonny made a face but got out of the car as well; he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit curious about a building this old all the way out here.

Usnavi approached the entrance and felt the walls, “Huh, it's fake.” He said.

“Fake?” Sonny asked, walking up to him.

“Yeah, feel it,” Usnavi said. “There’s no stone or anything.”

Sonny ran his hand along the wall and found Usnavi was right; the wallpaper felt thin and just…fake. It was like someone had used paper Mache to cover the whole building. Sonny shuddered as a light breeze brushed over them, “What even is this place?” He asked out loud; this place was starting to give him the creeps.

Usnavi shrugged and looked down the dark entrance, “Well, there’s one way to find out.”

Sonny looked at him in shock, “Wait, you wanna go in there?!” He asked.

“You wanted to know what this place was.” Usnavi said, gesturing to the entrance. “This must lead somewhere.”

Sonny shook his head, “No freaking way, I am _not_ going into that death tunnel!”

Usnavi smirked, “You’re not scared, are you?”

Sonny started, “No, I…I just think we should hurry up and get to our new place!”

“Aw, is my baby cousin scared of the dark?” Usnavi asked, reaching out to pinch his cheeks.

“I am not!” Sonny protested, pulling away from the touch with a glare; he hated being called that!

“Sure.” Usnavi said. “Well, I’m gonna have a quick look; you can wait here in the car.”

Sonny nodded, “Sure,” Then he flinched, “Wait, what?!”

Usnavi was already a good ways into the tunnel, “I’ll be quick!” He called.

Sonny bit his lip and glanced between the car and Usnavi; this was low even for him! “C’mon, man!” He moaned. He looked at the strange statue, whose stare seemed to bare into him.

“Wait up, cuz!” Sonny called, hurrying after his cousin. Usnavi smiled knowingly and stopped to allow Sonny to catch up; he knew that would work. Sonny caught up and walked alongside his older cousin, keeping a hand on the hem of Usnavi’s shirt so they wouldn’t get separated.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let the dark hurt my baby cousin.” Usnavi teased.

“Shut up…” Sonny grumbled. “And don’t call me that.”

They walked for a long while until they reached a large area. It looked like some kind of waiting area, as multiple benches were set up here and there. There was even the remains of an old drinking fountain in the corner; Sonny had to admit, this was kinda cool.

“Hey, do you hear that?” Usnavi said, glancing around.

Sonny stopped and listened; he could hear gears turning and wheels rumbling. “Sounds like a train.” He said.

“Maybe there’s a train station nearby.” Usnavi said.

“But there weren’t any trains outside the forest.” Sonny pointed out.

“Well, we’ll probably find out soon.” Usnavi said and they continued forward.

As they walked, Sonny couldn’t help but look back the way they came. The tunnel where they came was getting smaller, and Sonny couldn’t see the other end where their car was. It felt like they were going a lot farther than they originally thought. Sonny forced himself to look ahead again and felt a little better as he saw sunlight out the other door.

They exited the building and the two cousins had to keep themselves from gasping. Before them stretched a grassy field as far as the eye could see. Hills and small paths were molded perfectly into the landscape, making the area look flawless.

A few broken benches and stone structures that were probably fountains or birdbaths in their past life were littered all around the area. But they were so grown into the grass below them that they didn’t look at all out of place. There were also quite a few more strange looking statues among the other structures and Sonny could see the remains of trees that had been cut down of uprooted.

“This must’ve been one hell of a park.” Sonny commented.

“Yeah.” Usnavi nodded, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked ahead. “Look over there.”

Sonny stood on his tiptoes and followed his cousin’s finger, to see a decent gathering of buildings in the distance. From a distance, Sonny couldn’t tell if they were houses, stores, or both. “What is this place?” He asked.

Usnavi shook his head, “No idea.” He looked at Sonny. “No harm in going to see, though.”

Sonny looked at him, “Are you sure?” He asked uneasily. “What if we’re trespassing or something?”

“Relax.” Usnavi soothed. “I’m sure we would’ve seen some kind of sign if we were.” He put his hand on his back. “C’mon, we’ll be quick.”

“That’s what you said when we went through the tunnel.” Sonny muttered.

Usnavi rolled his eyes, “C’mon _mijo,_ be a little adventurous.” He said, leading Sonny through the park.

“I’m plenty adventurous!” Sonny protested.

Usnavi patted his back and they traveled towards the buildings. As they neared, there was a large ditch where a bunch of stones and boulders were set, a small trickle of water making its way through.

“Looks like a river was supposed to go here.” Usnavi said as he began carefully climbing over the smooth rocks. He made sure Sonny made it safely across when Sonny stopped as a faint scent entered his nose. It smelled like food, and it was close.

“What is it?” Usnavi asked as Sonny sniffed the air.

“I smell something.” Sonny said.

Usnavi gave a sniff as well, the delicious aroma entering his nose. “Yeah, you’re right.” He looked at Sonny, “You think there may actually be people here?”

“If there are, this was all your idea.” Sonny said.

They climbed up the stone steps and finally took in the buildings. Now that they were closer, they could definitely tell that they were stores. All kinds of stores lined the place, along with restaurants and even clubs. The whole place was like one giant tourist trap.

But then…why was it empty? It really didn’t look like the place was abandoned; all the establishments were clearly clean and in working order. It was like a ghost town.

“Where is everybody?” Sonny couldn’t help but ask.

“I don’t know…” Usnavi said softly; he was starting to feel uneasy about this whole place. Eventually they came across the source of the smell; it was coming from an open kitchen bar. Multiple plates lined the counter, all of them piled high with all kinds of food.

Sonny whistled, “Damn, someone must be having a party.”

Usnavi stepped a little closer, peering past the food, “Hello?! Is anyone in there?!” He called. The kitchen was completely empty, but the food was steaming and fresh.

“We must’ve just missed them.” Usnavi said.

“Yeah.” Sonny nodded, “C’mon, let’s go.”

Sonny started off and Usnavi started to follow, but his eyes kept getting drawn to the food. It just looked so good, he couldn’t help himself. He reached out and grabbed a small chunk of meat from one of the plates, popping it into his mouth. Saying it tasted amazing felt like an understatement. It was so tender and juicy and tasted so good! Usnavi felt his mouth water as he was already craving more. Maybe just one more bite wouldn’t hurt-

“Cuz!”

Usnavi blinked as Sonny’s voice cut through his thoughts. Sonny was holding his arm that was reaching back towards the food.

“You okay?” Sonny asked. “You kinda zoned out for a sec.”

Usnavi shook his head and took a step back from the food, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He said quickly, training his eyes to look away. “Let’s keep going.”

The two cousins strode away quickly, ignoring what just took place. Luckily, none of the other places had food on display, so they decided to explore a little more, maybe find some other sign of life.

“Look at this.” Usnavi said fondly as he came across a little store. It looked a typical all-around store, the kinds that sold candy, newspapers, and just a bunch of practical stuff. Usnavi stepped into the store, “This is just like the store my folks used to run.”

Sonny nodded, vague memories of his _tío y tía’s_ little store. He didn’t really remember much as he was only seven when they died, but he did remember the warm and homely feeling that came with that store. Usnavi stepped inside the store to get a better look and Sonny lingered outside. He was a bit curious to see if this place had anything other than stores; why not kill some time?

“I’m gonna check out over here!” Sonny called, gesturing further into the town.

“Don’t go too far!” Usnavi responded with a wave.

“Yeah yeah.” Sonny said, rolling his eyes and wandered back out to the main street. He easily spied the little tower and walked towards it, climbing the small set of steps. He stopped in front of it; maybe this thing was like a landmark or something.

There was a sign right in front of it in worn but clear letters: _‘Washington Heights. Bienvenido al barrio.’_

Sonny made a face; he wouldn’t exactly call this place a neighborhood, unless that was just a nickname. Sonny glanced around until he turned to the right. There was a long wooden bridge, crossing a large chasm, leading to a giant building.

“Whoa.” Sonny couldn’t help but say as his eyes traveled up the tall building. It looked very complex and fancy, like a big hotel, with multiple floors that clearly exceeded ten. But what really caught his attention was the large smokestack where smoke could be seen climbing out. Was this place really still in business somehow? With nobody here?

Sonny slowly walked towards it; if they lived near here, maybe he and Usnavi could make use of its service, if there was really anyone here to give it. Sonny stepped onto the bridge, taking in how well kept the place seemed to be, like the rest of the street. But that still begged the question: why was this place empty?

Sonny stopped as he heard the sound of a train below. He walked to the railing and poked his head out to look down. He put a hand on his hat as he realized just how far down the canyon went. He stretched as far as he could just in time to see a small passenger train roll across the tracks. The train station must not be far away.

Sonny moved to the other side of the railing and stepped onto the lowest rail to get a better look at where the train was going. “What kind of train would come through here?” He muttered. Just then, something moved in Sonny peripherals and he looked up to find someone standing there.

It was a boy. He looked about two or three years older than Sonny, wearing baggy pants, a ratty tank-top and a sleeveless jacket.

The boy’s eyes widened as Sonny looked at him, “What the hell…?” The boy breathed. His eyes suddenly became frantic, “What the hell are you doing here?!”

Sonny blinked, “What?”

“You’re not supposed to be here!” The boy continued, moving towards him.

Sonny stepped off the railing and took a step back, “Whoa hey! Easy man!”

“You have to get out of here! It’s almost-” The boy cut himself off and glanced around. It was then that Sonny realized that the sky was turning pink and quickly darkening; the sun was setting already? It wasn’t even afternoon when they-

“Shit…!” The boy swore. He suddenly grabbed Sonny and turned him around. “Get out of here! Go!” He urged, practically shoving Sonny off the bridge. “Run, and don’t stop until you cross the river!”

Sonny stopped himself from falling and stared at the boy in pure confusion. “Go, now!” He almost yelled, waving him away. “I’ll distract them! Just go!”

Sonny hesitantly obeyed and headed back down the stairs.

The boy watched him go and inwardly sighed in relief. He then reached into his pockets and pulled out two spray paint cans. He flipped them expertly in his hands and pushed the nozzles, creating a cloud of color in front of him. He just hoped the kid was able to get out in time.

Sonny jogged down the stairs as the streetlights and lamps began to light up around him. “The hell’s his problem?” He muttered. He ran lightly ran through the streets, glancing around for Usnavi. “Cuz?” He called, frowning when he found the little store empty. That was where he was before, right?

Sonny was about to step in when a figure began to make itself known behind the counter. It was a big black blob with yellow eyes. Sonny’s eyes widened as he took a step back, “The hell…?” Sonny turned away only to freeze; the streets were crawling with black blobs! What was going on?! Sonny turned to run only to pass right through one of the blobs. Sonny yelped and fell to all fours as he felt his entire body be showered with ice. The blob turned around and leaned towards him, its yellow eyes boring into Sonny. Sonny quickly scrambled to his feet and started to run.

“Usnavi?!” Sonny called, running out into another street. “Usnavi, where are you?!” Sonny ran down another street, looking for any sign of his cousin, when his eyes fell on something in the middle of the road. Sonny ran towards it and picked it up; it was Usnavi’s hat!

Sonny felt his pulse speed up in desperation as more blobs seemed to appear around him. “NAVI!” He yelled, clutching the hat tightly. No one answered. Only those black blobs roamed the streets, and they were starting to become more prominent.

Sonny finally gave into his instincts and ran, his mind quickly supplying the way they came, praying that he would come across Usnavi along the way; maybe he had left before him. In a matter of minutes, Sonny arrived at the large stone staircase; the darkness made the grassy field look like a black void. Sonny hurried down the stairs and jumped off when only two were left.

Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe.

Sonny flailed as the ground wasn’t there and he moved up, where he broke the surface. It was then that he realized he was wet.

“What the hell?!” Sonny exclaimed out loud, swimming back towards the stairs. Why was there water here?! What happened to the park?!

He climbed back up onto land, still clinging to Usnavi’s hat, his own hat still on his head. Sure enough, the entire park was gone; it was just a river now. He looked across the water at the old building which was completely lit. In fact, all the buildings were lit; the whole place looked like the city!

Sonny stared as a boat began to slowly sail across the water, and he just about stumbled back on the step. He was confused, scared, alone, and he had no idea how to react to his! “I’m dreaming, right?” He asked himself. “I’ve gotta be dreaming!” It was the only explanation he could come up with at the moment.

“C’mon, wake up.” Sonny pinched his arm as hard as he could. Nothing.

“Wake up, wake up!” He slapped his cheeks with both hands. Nothing.

The boat drew closer, the bright lights on the vessel almost blinding in the dark. Sonny stretched an arm up to shield his eyes…only to see the ship through his arm. Sonny slowly pulled his arm away and scrubbed at his eyes; now he was really dreaming, he had to be!

Sonny pulled his hands away, only to find them nearly transparent. “Huh…?” Sonny looked at his hands, finding he could see the boat through his fingers. A whimper of fear escaped from Sonny as he looked down at himself to find that there was a soft glow coming from him. His whole body was see-through!

“W-What’s happening to me? What’s going on?!” Sonny cried, dangerously close to tears. The boat stopped at the stone steps, allowing multiple invisible figures to be let off, while more black blobs began to emerge from the water. Sonny felt his chest tighten in fear and he ran away from the stairs; he had to get out of this place!

…But where was this place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much new here if you read my sneak peek on tumblr, but more will come soon! My only wish is that this will get more people thinking about/writing more Studio Ghibli AUs for both ITH and Hamilton, because seriously, these movies are shipping GOLD!!
> 
> Leave a comment, kudos and/or visit my tumblr @pika-ace


	2. We Gotta Keep Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The barrio's alight with activity, Usnavi's missing, and unknown eyes are on the lookout for Sonny. With Pete's help, there's only one thing Sonny can do if he wants to stay alive.

The barrio bustled with life, as it did every night. The streets were lit, and spirits and ghosts of all kinds were enjoying the treats and events the establishments had to offer. They were so busy with their needs, that they failed to notice the slender figure slipping through the shadows.

Graffiti Pete ran as fast as he could behind and between the buildings, easily finding the most efficient way. Sonny had failed to escape; he was stuck here. Pete had to find him, or he’d end up like his cousin or worse. He couldn’t let that happen. He didn’t know why, but he had to keep Sonny safe; he wanted to see him safely out of this place, no matter what it took.

Pete picked up the pace until he came to one of the older stores near the stone steps, one that was held up off the ground by small stilts; the wooden covering was old and broken, allowing easy access under the house, while still serving as a decent hiding place. There, under the house, tucked in the corner, was Sonny, curled into a ball, his cousin’s hat pressed to his chest, shaking madly.

Pete’s eyes picked up the faint glow coming from the boy; he was dangerously close to almost disappearing. Pete slowly approached him and knelt down next to him. He put a hand on his shoulder and Sonny flinched, terrified eyes shooting up.

“What do you want?” Sonny asked shakily, recognizing him from earlier.

“Calm down.” Pete said, his hand still on his shoulder. “I just want to help you.”

Sonny shook his head madly, “S-Stay away from me!” He exclaimed, trying to back further into the corner. “I don’t know what you are but-”

“Dude, relax!” Pete exclaimed, reaching into his pocket. “If you don’t let me help you, you’re gonna disappear!”

But Sonny was just about inconsolable, “No! Just get away from me!” Sonny made to shove him back, but nothing happened. Sonny looked up in confusion and sucked in a breath as he realized that his hands passed through Pete. He was out of time and options, if he valued his life.

Pete pulled a small chunk of fruit out of his pocket, “Look, all I’m asking you to do is eat this.” He said. “If you don’t eat some food from here, you’re history.” Sonny glanced between the fruit and his own vanishing form, conflict still eating at him.

Pete rolled his eyes, “Just eat it.” He said, shoving the fruit into his face. Sonny tried to protest, but his ghostly limbs were useless to him so he just settled with keeping his mouth shut. Pete pinched his nose, forcing Sonny’s mouth open and placed the fruit inside.

“C’mon kid, chew and swallow.” Pete said, covering Sonny’s mouth as the boy made to spit it out. Sonny tried to move away but Pete’s other hand held the back of his neck to keep him still. Sonny grudgingly chewed the fruit piece, the morsel leaving a bittersweet taste in his mouth; he really wanted to bite this guy’s hand off, but he wasn’t sure that he could do that anymore. He finally swallowed and Pete took his hands away from him.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Pete said, receiving a glare from Sonny. “And look on the bright side; you’re not disappearing anymore, see?” Pete held his palm out towards him.

Sonny blinked and touched Pete’s hand; he no longer passed through. Sonny looked down at himself in confusion; the soft glow was slowly vanishing, and his limbs were solid again. “I…I’m okay.” He breathed.

Pete grinned, “Alright, c’mon.” He gently took Sonny’s arm and led him out from under the house.

“W-Where are we going?” Sonny asked as Pete began to lead him through the maze of alleys behind the buildings.

“You need a better place to hide; if you stay here they’ll find you for sure.”

“What about Usnavi?” Sonny blurted out.

“Who?” Pete glanced back at him.

“My cousin; what happened to him?” Sonny asked fearfully, his grip tightening on Usnavi’s hat.

Pete grimaced; he had forgotten about the other human that had wandered in here. “Locked up.”

Sonny’s eyes widened, “You mean…he didn’t…?” He trailed off and gestured to his own body.

Pete shook his head, “No, he already ate something.”

That’s right, he ate that meat from the restaurant! Sonny deflated slightly in relief until he remembered where Pete said he was. “Wait, you said he’s locked up?” He asked. “Could you take me to him?”

“Not now,” Pete said. “I‘ll find a way for you to-” Pete cut himself off, stopping suddenly, glancing around urgently.

“What is it?” Sonny asked, only for Pete to shush him sharply. Sonny frowned at the gesture, “Dude, what-”

Pete quickly yanked Sonny to the nearest wall of a building, and shoved him against it. He pinned Sonny to the wall with one arm and clapped his free hand over his mouth, “Shut up and don’t move.” He hissed.

Sonny watched as Pete ever so slightly looked behind him and up, where multiple shadowy figures were circling; they looked almost like crows. With the shingling of the roof barely shielding them, Pete pressed against Sonny more, covering him as much as he could. Sonny breathed slowly through his nose as he eyed the birds above them; he could almost feel their eyes on them, sending a shiver down his spine.

After a few minutes, the birds dispersed and Pete slowly lowered his hand from Sonny’s mouth. “Those things are looking for you; we gotta keep moving.” Pete said softly. “C’mon.”

Pete stepped away and Sonny made to follow…but he couldn’t. Sonny tried to move, but it was like he was glued to the wall; he couldn’t move! “I can’t move!” He said urgently, starting to panic. “I’m stuck, what’s going on?!” Why was he stuck? Could Pete get him out? What if Pete left him here? What if those birds came back? What if-

“Hey hey hey!” Pete exclaimed, grasping his shoulders. “Calm down, deep breaths, okay?” Sonny locked eyes with Pete and shakily nodded, taking a few deep breaths. Pete reached into his pocket and pulled out a spray can. He gave it a few shakes and sprayed an outline around Sonny with white paint.

“Alright, we have to be quick.” Pete said, putting the can away and pulling out another. “When I give the word, move; okay?”

Sonny silently nodded and watched as Pete held up the spray can. Pete held Sonny’s shoulder and stared at the paint in concentration, taking a deep breath. “Okay, ready?” He tightened his grip. “One…two…” Sonny instinctively flinched as Pete held the nozzle and painted a slash across him, leaving no paint. “Now!”

Sonny shoved himself away from the wall and Pete’s grip on his shoulder moved to his hand, yanking him down the alleyway. Sonny tried his best to keep up as Pete led him through multiple pathways. Eventually, they started making their way through buildings, Pete using his spray can to somehow unlock and open the doors without them stopping.

The paths seemed to blur together to Sonny, with multiple turns, stairs, doors; Sonny didn’t even bother trying to decipher where they were going until Pete finally stopped. Sonny put his hands on his knees to catch his breath, but Pete didn’t seem phased at all, as he stood and made sure no one was following.

“So…you gonna tell me where we’re going?” Sonny asked as he stood up straight. “Or are we-”

Pete suddenly stepped in front of him. “Hold still.”

Sonny blinked, and suddenly, paint was being sprayed into his face. Sonny yelped and jumped back out of the cloud of colored chemicals, “What the hell?” He exclaimed in between coughs. “What was that?!”

“A spell,” Pete answered. “Should keep you invisible for a while.”

“A little warning next time might be nice!” Sonny retorted. He touched his face and blinked in surprise when he found no paint on his hands. What was with this guy and his spray cans with no paint?

“C’mon, we gotta get to the bathhouse.” Pete said, taking Sonny’s wrist and leading him again, but this time, at a walk.

“The bathhouse?” Sonny asked.

“The place I first saw you.” Pete clarified.

Sonny’s eyes widened, “That big place?”

Pete nodded, “It’s the most popular place here; it’s also where the bigwigs live.”

Sonny stopped walking and tried to wrench his arm away, “If you think you’re gonna drop me right in the middle of enemy HQ, you’ve got another thing coming!”

“Would you quit it?” Pete demanded, yanking Sonny forward as they continued to walk. “I’m the only one who can help you and your cousin get out of here, so work with me!”

Sonny scoffed, “I barely know you!”

“Yeah, well I’ve known you for a while, so tough it out, Sonny!”

Sonny blinked and Pete seemed to realize what he had just said. This guy knew his name? And he knew him? “How did you-?”

“Not now.” Pete cut him off. “We’re here.”

Sonny looked up as they came to the bridge, leading to the bathhouse. Creatures of all shapes and sizes were crossing the bridge and entering the establishment while workers, many of which looked very human, welcomed them in.

“You have to hold your breath when we cross the bridge, or else the spell will break and shit will really hit the fan.” Pete explained.

“Then why are we going in here?” Sonny couldn’t help but ask again.

“Trust me, I wish there was another choice.” Pete muttered. “Get ready to tank up.”

As they neared the bridge, Sonny took the deepest breath he could. He reached up and pinched his nose and mouth to keep them closed and they stepped across the bridge together. Sonny stayed as close to Pete as possible as they both slowly walked across the bridge where bathhouse workers were welcoming the multiple creatures entering. A few of the workers greeted Pete briefly as they walked by, but that didn’t hinder their pace, much to Sonny’s relief; he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

When they reached the halfway point, Sonny’s eyes fell on one creature in particular. It was tall, black and thin, wearing a white mask that had an unsettling smile design on its face. Sonny stepped closer to Pete as the creature’s eyes followed them when they passed; it felt like that creature could see him. They neared the end of the bridge and Sonny was desperately still holding his nose and mouth shut; he was running out of oxygen and fast.

“Almost there.” Pete whispered.

Just as they were a few feet away from the edge, another worker came up from behind them. “Hey Pete, where you been?” He clapped Pete on the back, making both Pete and Sonny jerk forward.

Sonny felt the breath get knocked right out of him and instinctively took another. Sonny clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he just did. The worker blinked and looked at him. “What the-”

Pete held up his spray can and the worker jumped back as his face was covered with a cloud of paint. “Hold on!”

Sonny almost felt his arm get yanked off as Pete moved forward. Sonny mirrored Pete in staying low to the ground as they zoomed past the rest of the workers to a little door next to the entrance. They both scrambled inside and Pete shut the door. Pete grabbed Sonny’s hand again and they ran along the inside of what looked like a garden. They stopped when they came to a bunch of bushes that was right outside one of the doors of the bathhouse where the workers inside were running about frantically.

“What’s going on?!”

“Did you hear? There’s a human here!”

“A human?!”

“It’s somewhere in the bathhouse!”

“Keep the guests calm! Hurry up and find it before it stinks up the place!” Boy news, travels fast around here.

Sonny and Pete sat hidden among the bushes, Pete’s arm protectively around Sonny. “Well, that plan was a bust.” Pete said.

“Sorry…” Sonny muttered, mentally kicking himself for taking a breath. They were so close and that asshole had to show up!

“Don’t worry, it’s not the end of the world yet.” Pete reassured.

“So…what do we do now?” Sonny asked.

Pete took a deep breath, “Move to Plan B,” He said and fully faced Sonny, “For this to work, you need to do exactly as I say.” He said, grasping Sonny’s shoulders. “If you get caught, you and your cousin are as good as dead.” His eyes locked with Sonny’s. “I need you to trust me on this, no matter what; got it?”

Sonny swallowed and nodded in understanding. Pete nodded back and pulled out another spray can. “Alright, here’s the game plan.” He said, spraying blue paint into the air. Sonny watched as the cloud of paint hovered above them, eventually revealing the image of the garden they were in.

“When everything calms down, go through this back door.” The vision in the cloud moved with Pete’s words, showing the exact way. “Go all the way down to the boiler room, where you’ll find the Rosario’s.”

“The Rosario’s.” Sonny repeated, burning the instructions into his brain.

“When you find them, tell them you want to work here.” Pete said as the paint cloud vanished.

Sonny looked at him, “What kind of work?”

“Any at all. Anything you can take. Help Mr. Rosario in the boiler room or Mrs. Rosario in the kitchen,” Pete rattled off. “Even if it’s the worst job ever, you have to take it, no complaints.”

Sonny blinked at the rough terms of the plan, “Why?”

“If you haven’t noticed by now, humans aren’t exactly considered patron saints.” Pete said, jerking his thumb back towards the frantic voices inside the bathhouse. “If you don’t get a job here, they’ll give you to the Luminaries.”

“The Luminaries…?” Sonny asked; he really didn’t like the sound of that.

“They’re the bigwigs I told you about.” Pete said. “They’re basically the rulers of this world and trust me, they will not be happy if they find a human in their precious bathhouse. But if you have a job, even they won’t be able to touch you.”

Sonny bit his lip and felt his pulse speed up; what the hell had he gotten himself into?! “What if they don’t give me a job?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Then keep asking.” Pete said. “If worst comes to worst, you’ll have to ask Daniela for a job.”

“Who’s Daniela?”

“She’s the big boss of this place, a couple of pegs under the Luminaries.” Pete explained. “I don’t really know her stance on humans, but it’s worth a shot; just ask like your life depends on it…cause it kinda does.”

Sonny took a shaky breath, “Okay.”

“Hey,” Pete put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re a smart kid; you’ll be fine.” He glanced behind them. “I’ll calm them down, and you get to that boiler room.”

Sonny felt his chest tighten, “You’re leaving me alone?”

“We don’t really have a choice here.” Pete said. “I may be a ghost, but it won’t be good if they find out I’m helping you.” Sonny pushed back the number of questions that rose in his head and forced himself to nod.

Pete squeezed his shoulder, “You’ll be fine, I know it,” He smiled. “Good luck Son-shine.”

Pete stood to go but Sonny grabbed his wrist, “How do you know that name?” He asked, almost demanded. No one had called him that name in years; not since his parents...

Pete smirked, “I have my ways.” He gently pried Sonny’s hand off him and pressed a finger to Sonny’s lips when he made to ask more questions. “Remember, don’t make a sound.” And with that, Pete slinked away, entering the bathhouse.

Sonny sat in the bushes and waited until the voices died down from inside. This was it; he had to go now. Sonny crawled among the bushes, not daring to risk standing and being seen and easily found the back door that Pete’s paint showed. He slowly opened the door and slipped out, keeping himself pressed against the wall. As he shimmied to the stairs, Sonny’s hand touched Usnavi’s hat that was safely stuffed into his pocket. He absently wondered what would happen if they were still together; would they both have to get jobs?

Sonny slowly began to make his way down the wooden stairs, wincing every time they creaked. He couldn’t stop his heart from pounding as he traveled downwards; in fact, when he reached the first landing, a window above him opened, causing him to scramble around the corner. With every step he was digging himself deeper and deeper into whatever it was he got himself into. He had no idea what to expect, and he was scared out of his mind!

Sonny climbed down the rest of the stairs, finally reaching the door that had to lead to the boiler room. Sonny took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. A wave of heat blasted his face as he entered and faced the long hallway. He could see the shadows of movement and the sounds of metal clanking and fire burning. Sonny steeled himself and forced himself to walk forwards.

The hallway ended and Sonny stood awkwardly in the doorway as he took in the boiler room. It was much more open than he expected it to be, with drawers lining the walls, and a strange area that was a step down from the rest of the floor. Sonny watched as tiny little black things skittered across the floor, and for a moment, Sonny thought they were spiders. But once he caught sight of their big eyes and fact that they were carrying giant pieces of coal, he thought otherwise.

Sonny looked up and finally spotted who had to be the boilerman Pete told him about. He looked human, a little on the heavy side as he sat at a strange desk grinding up plants and herbs of some kind while weird red rectangles hung in front of his face. Sonny’s breath caught in his throat as the boilerman shifted, revealing another pair of arms which stretched down to grab a handful of herbs from a nearby jar.

Sonny swallowed; better get this over with. “Uh, hello?” He called from the doorway. “Are you Mr. Rosario?”

The boilerman didn’t answer; did he not hear him? Sonny took a few steps forward until he was at the edge of the lower area where the black creatures were still carrying coal. A few of them glanced up at him, but continued with their work as they threw the coal into the boiler. Sonny debated getting closer but he didn’t want to step on the black things.

Luckily, once the boilerman yanked the things hanging in front of him, they flew up and out of sight, causing him to pull up a small microphone. “Paran; no mas fichas!” The black things all stopped while the ones closest to the boiler threw in their coal and all retreated to little mouse holes in the rear of the area. The boiler man went back to whatever he was doing and Sonny to the opportunity to walk across the area.

The boilerman still didn’t look up when he was closer so Sonny decided to try Spanish, _“Hola, eres Señor Rosario?”_ He tried.

“Hm?” The boilerman finally looked over at him; so this _was_ Mr. Rosario.

“Hey boss, do you smell something weird or is it just me?” A new voice called. Sonny turned around to see a man emerging from the complex machinery, who looked about Usnavi’s age, wearing a dirty tank top and holding a wrench.

The man’s eyes fell on Sonny and he froze, “What the hell-”

Sonny ignored him and looked back at Mr. Rosario, “Pete told me to come and ask you for a job, could you give me one?” He blurted out in one long rush.

Just then, there were multiple dings and four more of those rectangle things dropped down. Mr. Rosario glanced at them and groaned, “Four at once…” He grumbled, pulling out his microphone again. “Back to work!”

Sonny looked behind him to see those black things coming back out carrying their coal, prompting Sonny to move back to the upper part of the floor near the hallway. The other man climbed onto the upper floor on the other side. “What are you doing here?” He demanded, pointing at him.

“I-I came to get a job!” Sonny responded, raising his voice over the noise of the boiler.

“I have no need for more workers.” Mr. Rosario responded. “After Daniela cast a spell on all the soot in here, I have all the workers I need.”

Sonny looked back down at the black things and finally realized that they did look like balls of soot with eyes. “But I need to get a job here!” He protested.

“Why would a human want to get a job here?” The other man demanded.

“What’s all the racket in here?” The three men looked to see an older woman enter the room from a door in the corner.

“Camila.” Mr. Rosario greeted.

“Hey Mrs. Rosario.” The other man said. Sonny perked up at the familiar name, remembering Pete mentioning it.

Mrs. Rosario nodded to them and her eyes immediately went to Sonny, “And who’s this?”

The man scoffed, “Just some human who apparently wants a job.”

Sonny frowned at him. “I have to get one!”

The man rolled his eyes, “There’s no way-”

“That’s enough, Benny.” Mrs. Rosario cut him off. “At least have the decency to hear him out.” She turned to Sonny, “Why don’t you stop hiding over there and let me take a good look at you.” Sonny hesitated, glancing at the moving Sootballs, before carefully stepping and hopping around them to reach the other side.

Benny made a face and backed away slightly, “Man, he stinks like crazy!”

“I’m right here you know.” Sonny bit out.

“Hush, both of you.” Mrs. Rosario said. She circled Sonny slowly, making Sonny squirm ever so slightly. “Pretty young, not exactly fit, but I think he could handle a job here.”

“ _This_ pipsqueak?” Benny asked, gesturing to Sonny.

“Well he managed to make it here, didn’t he?” Mrs. Rosario responded.

Sonny looked at her, “Could _you_ give me a job?” He asked.

Mrs. Rosario smiled sadly, “I’m afraid that’s not up to me, _niño.”_

“Hey, food time!” Everyone turned as a small door slid open in the back of the room, near the one Mrs. Rosario came out of. Two young women wearing strange pink uniforms emerged, one carrying a tray balancing two bowls and the other carrying a wooden basket.

“Ah, my beautiful princessa!” Mr. Rosario greeted.

“Hi dad.” The girl with the tray responded; was she their kid?

“Hey Nina!” Benny greeted.

“Benny, hey.” Nina responded with a shy smile.

“What am I, chopped liver?” The other girl grumbled.

“Hello to you too, Vanessa.” Mrs. Rosario greeted. Nina handed Mr. Rosario his bowl while Benny took his off the tray.

“Take a break!” Mr. Rosario announced into his microphone. The Sootballs all dropped the coal they were carrying and squealed in happiness as they all congregated in one area near the edge of their area. Vanessa walked to the edge of the area and turned the basket upside-down where tiny little pellets were dumped onto the waiting Sootballs. It was then that Vanessa and Nina noticed the other presence in the room and the smell that went with it.

“Whoa!” Vanessa whirled around in shock.

“A human?!” Nina exclaimed.

Vanessa’s eyes immediately narrowed, “So, you’re the one that everyone’s freaking out about, huh?” She advanced slowly on Sonny, making the boy back up, “You have no idea how much trouble you’re in, do you?”

Sonny flinched as his back hit the wall of drawers, “I…I…”

“Now that’s enough of that.” Mrs. Rosario stepped towards them. “This human’s not harming anyone, so calm down.” A smile grew on her face, “In fact, you came just in time; why don’t you take the _niño_ up to Daniela?”

Vanessa started, “You want me to do what?!”

“You heard me.” Mrs. Rosario said, before looking at Sonny. “If you really want a job here, you have to talk to Daniela.”

“Mom, are you sure that’s safe?” Nina asked.

“Yeah!” Vanessa agreed. “I’m not risking my life taking him up there!”

“You’ve done your fair share of sneaking around this big place.” Mrs. Rosario said. “It’s not like you’re taking him to the top floor.”

Vanessa crossed her arms, “No way.” She said firmly.

That’s when Nina stepped forward, “C’mon Van, he’s tiny.” She said, looking him over. “I think you can handle it.”

“Nina, step away from the human.” Mr. Rosario said firmly.

“Dad, he’s just a kid; he won’t hurt me, will you?”

Nina looked at him with a smile and Sonny felt his cheeks heat up slightly, “No, never.” He said, shaking his head.

“I’m not taking him, no matter what you say.” Vanessa said finally.

Mrs. Rosario shrugged, “That’s too bad.” She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a small bottle of liquid, “I was thinking of giving you this sample of the rare champagne that arrived earlier, but…”

Vanessa gaped at the tactic and groaned, running a hand through her hair. She looked around, probably trying to make a decision until she sighed, “Fine.” She swiped the bottle from Mrs. Rosario. “C’mon kid.”

Sonny nodded and made to follow when Nina stopped him, “You don’t need your shoes or socks.” She said.

“Oh.” Sonny took off his shoes and socks, stuffing his socks into his shoes.

“Just leave ‘em here.” Benny said. “They won’t go anywhere; probably.”

Sonny gave him a look and placed his shoes in the lower area, where the Sootballs all hurried over to inspect the strange objects. “Good luck, _niño.”_ Mrs. Rosario said as Sonny followed Nina and Vanessa through the small door. He turned back and gave a small nod in thanks and hurried after them.

Sonny followed Nina and Vanessa as they entered a large room full of large gears. Sonny looked up in amazement as he could see all the stairs and elevator shafts leading all over the building. “Whoa…” He breathed.

“Hey, move it, kid!” Vanessa called. Sonny snapped back to attention and hurried into the elevator with Vanessa and Nina. The elevator climbed up and Vanessa pushed Sonny so he was standing behind her. They reached the highest floor the elevator could reach, and the floor was thankfully empty.

“I’ll cover for you.” Nina said, taking Vanessa’s basket. “You get him the rest of the way up.”

Vanessa nodded, “Thanks Nin.”

Nina gave Sonny a smile, “Good luck, _niño.”_ She whispered, reminiscent of her mother, and hurried off.

“Bye.” Sonny whispered, watching her go until Vanessa grabbed the back of his shirt yanking him in the opposite direction. They made it to another elevator and climbed another series of floors.

“Almost there,” Vanessa said, keeping her instincts on alert. “We just need to get in one more elevator after this.”

“Okay.” Sonny said nodding, staying behind Vanessa. They reached the top floor only to be greeted by a slightly large figure.

“Oh hey, Piraguero!” Vanessa greeted with a smile; at least it wasn’t someone else. “What are you doing so far from your room?”

“Just going up.” Piraguero answered in heavily accented English.

“Oh sorry, this elevator doesn’t go any higher, you’ll have to take another one.” Vanessa said. “Excuse me.” She and Sonny slipped past him, and to Sonny’s relief, the Piraguero didn’t say anything about him being a human. He followed Vanessa closely as they crossed over multiple steamy areas.

Multiple hot baths were being used by a multitude of creatures, while workers all tended to their needs. Sonny gazed at the variety when he noticed that the Piraguero was slowly following them. “Uh, he’s following us.” He said softly to Vanessa.

“Just don’t look at him.” Vanessa answered, and they reached the other elevator. But just as they were about to get on-

“Vanessa!”

Vanessa turned as another worker walked towards her. “Yeah, what?” She responded, shoving Sonny into the elevator with the Piraguero.

“You smell funny.” The worker said, sniffing the air.

“Wow. Rude.” Vanessa responded. The worker sniffed around her and Vanessa made a face, “Dude, can you not?”

“I smell human.” The worker said, ignoring her. “You smell like a human!”

Sonny pressed himself into the corner of the elevator. The Piraguero looked at him with a plain expression, and Sonny tried his hardest to not meet his eyes.

Vanessa, thinking quick, pulled out her small bottle of champagne, “Is this what you smell?” Vanessa glanced behind her and winked at Sonny.

The Piraguero then pulled the lever, making the elevator go up. Sonny let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, as the elevator went up. Sonny and the Piraguero stood in silence until the elevator came to a stop. Sonny peeked out of the elevator to see a large official door a few feet away. Hopefully this was the right floor. Sonny stepped out of the elevator and faced the door.

 _“Buena suerte.”_ The Piraguero said suddenly.

Sonny faced him as he moved to move elevator. _"Gracias.”_ Sonny responded as the elevator doors closed, leaving him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Mr. Rosario is SO HARD to write! Probably because I don't like him. I mean, I don't HATE him, he's just my least favorite compared to the rest of the cast. And yes, the Luminaries are made up, cause ITH has no villain and I ain't making any characters bad guys!
> 
> Please leave a comment and come to my tumblr @pika-ace to fangirl with me!


	3. We Are Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny meets Daniela and seems to be safe for now. But is he truly out of reach of the Luminaries? And is he right to trust Pete, despite the rumors going around about him?

Sonny looked back towards the door and walked towards it. As he got closer, he spied a fancy sign on the door that read ‘Daniela’. At least he was in the right place. Sonny approached the door and debated what to do; should he knock, or just go in? The answer was given to him as the door opened on it’s own revealing a long hallway.

“Come in.” A voice called. Sonny blinked and found his feet unable to move.

“I said, come in.” The voice repeated. Sonny yelped as he felt something yank him forward. He flew down the hallway until he reached the room at the end of the hall where he was flung forward. Sonny tumbled across the carpet, his baseball cap flying off his head. Sonny groaned and sat up, placing his hat back on his head.

“Wow, humans are pretty clumsy aren’t they?” Sonny’s eyes shot up to see a woman crouching in front of him, her face uncomfortably close to his, making him jump back.

“Carla, don’t be rude.” A voice said, the same from earlier.

The woman, Carla, shot up in alarm, “Oh, I’m sorry!” She exclaimed.

“It’s fine.” Sonny said slowly as he took in the room. It was set up as both a parlor and an office, with two comfy armchairs in front of a fireplace, with a desk set up in the back.

“You’re smaller than I expected you to be.” The other voice said. Sonny shot to his feet as a figure appeared from behind the desk into the light, a woman.

“He’s really cute, isn’t he, Dani.” Carla commented, moving back towards the desk. So this was Daniela.

“Well, you’ve certainly come quite a long way.” Daniela said. “I was surprised; it’s been some time since humans have wandered into Washington Heights.”

“W-We didn’t mean to.” Sonny said. “We got lost.” He had no idea if pleading their case would work, but it was worth a shot.

“I see.” Daniela said. “Then tell me, do you even know where you are?”

“A bathhouse?” Sonny tried.

“That’s where you’re standing, yes.” Daniela said. “But do you know where you are?” Sonny blinked in confusion, so Daniela continued. “This is a place where spirits and the deceased come and play.” She said. “This bathhouse in particular is for spirits and ghosts to relax from their afterlives; this is certainly no place for the likes of you.”

“Dani stop, you’re scaring him!” Carla protested. Sonny then realized that he was starting to shake.

“Good; if he wasn’t scared, I’d be concerned.” Daniela said, walking towards Sonny, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to turn you in if I don’t have to.” She said, circling Sonny. “I’m impressed that you made it this far without being caught; you’re either incredibly lucky, or you had help.”

Sonny sucked in a breath, _‘Pete…’_

Daniela smiled knowingly, stopping right behind his shoulder, “So you _did_ have help.” She said.

Sonny quickly shook his head, “No, I-”

 _“Silencio.”_ Daniela said firmly, grasping his shoulder. Sonny snapped his mouth shut.

“I could care less if some ghosts found it in their non-existent heart to help you.” Daniela let go and made her way back to her desk, “I’m much more interested in why you’re here.” She faced him and leaned on her desk “So, what’s a little human like you doing all the way up here?”

Sonny steeled himself; this was it. “I was wondering if you could give me a job.” Sonny said, keeping his voice as steady as possible. Daniela’s face didn’t change, but Carla on the other hand looked pretty surprised.

“Trying to get away from the Luminaries, hm?” Daniela asked. “Don’t want to end up like your cousin?”

Sonny’s eyes widened at the mention of Usnavi, “Where’s my-”

Daniela made a zipping motion with her fingers and Sonny felt his mouth seal itself shut. “Let me finish, _por favor.”_ Daniela said as Sonny pried at his mouth with his hands, letting out muffled protests.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you the exact whereabouts of your cousin, but you should be grateful he was only locked up.” Daniela went on. “If he had done anything else he would most likely be in a pigpen.” Sonny’s face fell as his fingers brushed against Usnavi’s hat in his pocket.

“Hey, don’t be sad!” Carla said, stepping towards him, “He’s not hurt or anything.” Sonny felt a bit of relief bubble up in his chest, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up until he could see his cousin physically.

“Now,” Daniela walked and sat at her desk. “You want a job, _si?”_   Sonny nodded.

“Well, I can easily give you one.” Daniela went on. “I have to give a job to anyone who asks for one; nothing specifies that humans can’t be hired.”

“Really?” Carla asked with wide eyes.

Daniela shrugged, “It’s a bit of a loophole, yes, but what can you do?” Sonny felt a bit of hope rise in him. “However, this doesn’t mean that you’ll be treated normally; spirits and ghosts around here don’t take kindly to humans.” Sonny nodded in understanding; he already had a pretty good idea.

“And the Luminaries certainly won’t be happy, but I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t like to stir them up a bit.” Daniela continued. She looked at Sonny, “Do you still want the job?”

Sonny took a deep breath through his nose and nodded firmly. Daniela let a small smile cross her face, “This could be interesting.” She mused. She snapped her fingers and a sheet of paper and a pen flew towards Sonny, who easily caught both of them.

“Sign your name, and the job is yours.” Daniela said. “But just remember, the Luminaries can still control you, even if they can’t hurt you; you’re signing your life to me and them, _entiendes?”_

Sonny gulped and nodded. He knelt down by the fireplace and quickly signed his name. When he was done, Daniela waved her hand, making the paper fly to her and the pen go back to its rightful place. Daniela looked the contract over, Carla peeking over her shoulder.

“Sonny De la Vega, hm? Daniela asked.

Sonny nodded and Carla smiled, “That’s a cute name.”

 _“Bueno.”_ Daniela said. She snapped her fingers again and the contract vanished. “Welcome to _el barrio_ , Sonny.” She said, making another zipping motion with her hand.

Sonny felt his mouth unseal itself and he gasped for air. He looked up at Daniela, _“Gracias.”_ He answered.

Daniela smiled, “Well then, why don’t we introduce you to your new home.” Daniela said leading him out, followed by Carla. “I’m certain the looks on their faces will be ones to remember.”

* * *

To say Sonny felt uncomfortable was an understatement. He could feel everyone glaring at him and hear everyone muttering under their breath as he followed Daniela and Carla downstairs.

“Listen up, _muchachos!”_ Daniela said loudly. “As of today, we have a new underling; Sonny.”

Sonny fidgeted under everyone’s gaze.

“What?! You can’t be serious!” Someone called. “He’s a human! He can’t stay here!”

“He’s gonna stink up the whole place!” Another person yelled.

“Too bad; he’s already under contract.” Daniela said, resulting in exclamations of shock and protest.

 _“Callate!”_ Daniela snapped, stomping her foot. Everyone immediately fell quiet. “I could care less about how you treat him, but he’s staying, like it or not!” She said sharply. “After three days of eating our food, you won’t even remember he’s here.”

Everyone didn’t look convinced, but didn’t argue. Daniela sighed. “Now that that’s out of the way, our new boy needs a station; who wants him?”

The workers all shook their heads, negative responded flying forth. “No way!”

“We’re not taking humans!”

“There’s no way I’m working with him!”

Sonny’s jaw clenched; as if he didn’t deal with discrimination enough in the Human World.

Daniela rolled her eyes, “C’mon people, it’s just one little human, not the end of the world!” Her eyes narrowed, “No one’s moving until someone takes him on; so, who’s it gonna be?”

The workers muttered silently to themselves as Daniela scanned the room. Daniela’s eyes lit up with mischief as they fell on one particular figure. “Ah, Vanessa.” She cooed.

Vanessa’s eyes widened in alarm, “Oh no, you are not dumping him on us!” She snapped.

“Van…” Nina warned, standing a little ways behind her.

“You’re the one always complaining that you need an extra hand.” Daniela retorted, waving her hand. “Besides, I think you and Nina could use some kids in your life.” Daniela flicked her finger and Sonny felt an invisible shove him forward.

Sonny yelped as he was almost thrown off his feet, and suddenly, Vanessa was there to catch him. Sonny looked up at her in surprise at how she was holding him; there was a faint protective air around it. The other workers sneered and snickered and Vanessa quickly righted Sonny and pulled away.

“See, you’re a natural.” Daniela said with a smile.

“Tough luck, Van.” Benny commented with a chuckle, leaning in another doorway.

“You’re not off the hook either.” Daniela said, turning to him. “The _niño's_ bunking with you.”

Benny’s smile fell, “What?! Dani-”

Daniela cut him off with her hand. “What’s my rule?” She asked.

Carla beamed and stepped forward, “Bath groups share each other’s work but also share each other’s malfunctions.” She recited cheerily.

“So congratulations; you get to share him.” Daniela said. “He does anything, all three of you get the blame with him; _entiendes?”_

“Yes ma’am.” The three droned, Nina the only one not sounding like it was the end of the world.

Sonny couldn’t help but frown at the way they were talking about him like he wasn’t there. Then again, it could be worse; at least he was working with people he knew…well, kinda knew.

“Alright people!” Daniela clapped her hands loudly. “Finish up and get to bed! Lights out in two hours!”

“Yes ma’am.” The workers said and got back to work.

“You owe us big time, Dani.” Vanessa grumbled.

Sonny looked around uneasily as the other workers shot him glares as they stepped around him. He yelped as he felt someone grab the back of his shirt, but it was only Benny, “C’mon kid.” He dragged him a few feet until Sonny found his footing again and followed Benny.

When they made it to an empty hallway, Benny faced him, a grin on his face, “Damn, kid, you are something else!”

Sonny blinked and suddenly Nina and Vanessa were behind him, squeezing his shoulders. “You had us worried for a while!” Nina said.

“I still can’t believe you pulled it off!” Vanessa said, ruffling his hair, nearly knocking his hat off.

Sonny’s mouth slightly gaped at the sudden show of affection, “Uh…”

“Welcome to the team, kid.” Benny said, leaning down slightly to meet his eyes. “But I’m warning ya now, this ain’t gonna be easy.”

Vanessa nudged him, “Don’t worry, we’ll show you the secrets to surviving in a place like this.”

Nina nodded and turned Sonny around to fully face her, “Just keep on your toes, and if you need anything, ask us, okay?” She said with a kind smile on her face.

Sonny somehow managed to slowly nod, “Okay…” He said slowly.

Nina’s smile faded, “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

Sonny wasn’t so sure himself; he felt lightheaded and cramped at the same time. “I don’t…feel so good.” He mumbled.

“You’re probably exhausted.” Vanessa said, looking him over. “Yeah, today was rough on you, but I think you’ll live; some food and sleep and you’ll be fine.” Sonny nodded; he didn’t know why, he just felt so tired, physically and mentally.

“Why don’t I get the kid settled in while you two get some eats?” Benny suggested. Nina nodded in agreement and Benny put an arm around Sonny, leading him away while Nina and Vanessa went in opposite directions.

Benny led Sonny to a large open room where multiple rows of thin bunkbeds were lined up. “This is the boy’s room,” Benny said, walking him through the room, “And our bed is that corner one there.” He grinned down at him. “I already claimed top bunk, by the way.”

Sonny smiled weakly and Benny led him to a large closet. “Now let’s get your uniform together; you’re pretty tiny, so…” Benny dug through the closet, pulling out different pairs of blue pants and white tunics to check their sizes.

“Uh, Benny?” Sonny asked.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know Pete?” Sonny had been wondering if Pete was well known around the bathhouse; a lot of people seemed to know him when they were crossing the bridge.

Benny glanced at him, “Graffiti Pete?”

Sonny was briefly reminded of Pete’s multiple spray cans and nodded.

Benny shrugged, “Well, can’t say I know him personally.” He said. “No one really does.”

“Why not?” Sonny asked.

“Well for one, he’s not exactly a social butterfly.” Benny exclaimed. “But he’s also a henchman for the Luminaries.”

Sonny froze; the Luminaries? The higher ups Pete was trying to protect him from? “Really?”

“Yeah; I’d steer clear of him if I were you.” Benny went on. “The Luminaries would eat you alive if they got their hands on you; maybe even literally.”

Sonny slowly nodded, feeling the sick feeling in his stomach grow. His head was spinning and his vision was spotty; he had to sit down. Sonny walked over and sank down against the wall next to the closet just as Benny found a uniform his size.

“This oughta work; might be a little big but-” Benny’s eyes fell on him as Sonny buried his face in his knees. “Hey, you okay kid?” He asked, kneeling next to him.

Sonny silently shook his head and Benny rubbed his shoulder. “C’mon, why don’t you come lie down?” Sonny allowed Benny to stand him up and lead over to the bottom corner bunk, where Sonny curled up and faced the wall.

A few minutes later, Vanessa and Nina came in, Nina carrying a small bowl of soup. “How’s he doing?” Vanessa asked, glancing at Sonny’s form.

Benny grimaced, “I think it’s still hitting him hard.” He said, placing Sonny’s uniform at the foot of the bed.

Nina smiled sadly and sat on the bed, “Hey Sonny.” She called, gently touching his shoulder. “C’mon and eat.”

Sonny peeked at her before slowly sitting up and accepting the soup. He drank it slowly, the warm broth soothing his throat and bringing a bit of energy back to him. “Thanks.” He said softly, handing the empty bowl back to Nina.

Nina smiled sadly and squeezed his hand, “Why don’t you go ahead and get some sleep?” She suggested.

Vanessa nodded, “We have to wake up at the crack of twilight so you better rest up.”

“Okay.” Sonny said.

Benny picked up Sonny uniform and handed it to him, “You better change too; these are gonna be your clothes from now on.”

Sonny nodded and was directed to the changing room, where he put on his new uniform. Like Benny said, it was a bit on the big side, but at least it was pretty comfortable. Sonny had never worn a uniform before; he felt very official while wearing it.

He grabbed his old clothes, including his hat, and headed back to the bedroom when he was stopped by another worker, one that was much more lizard like. “I’ll take those.” He said, reaching out.

Sonny blinked and glanced down at his old clothes, “What?” The worker didn’t respond and snatched the clothes away.

“Hey!” Sonny protested. “Give those back!”

He reached to take them back, but the worker, being much taller, easily held him back with one webbed hand. “You don’t need these anymore, human,” He said sharply. “We can’t have your stench infect the place.”

The worker shoved Sonny aside and began to walk off with his clothes, prompting the boy to follow. Just as the worker handed the bundle off to one of the female workers, Sonny spied a lump in his pocket; Usnavi’s hat! He had almost forgotten about it!

“Ugh! These things stink!” The female worker exclaimed.

“I know; take ‘em and throw ‘em in the furnace.” The lizard worker ordered.

Sonny’s eyes widened, “No!” He cried, rushing forward. The two workers ignored him and the female worker started off with his clothes. “No, stop!”

He started to run after her, when the arm of the lizard worker stopped him in his tracks, “Hey, what are you-”

“Stop! You can’t take them!” Sonny continued to protest, struggling against the worker. His eyes widened as Usnavi’s hat got farther and farther away from him. “Let me go! Stop! Give them back!”

The lizard worker hissed and forced Sonny around, holding his arms in an iron grip. “Shut your trap, human!” He barked. “I think it’s time you learned your place!” Sonny grit his teeth as the lizard practically yanked him off the ground by the front of his uniform.

“What’s going on here?” The two looked up to see Vanessa coming towards them, her eyes dangerously narrowed.

“Your human needs to learn some respect.” The lizard growled, tightening his grip on Sonny.

Vanessa took a step forward, “I don’t you remember you being given the job to do so.” She said dangerously. “In case you forgot, the kid’s part of _my_ group; we’ll treat and discipline him as we see fit; so _back off.”_

The lizard hissed softly and threw Sonny to ground, stalking away while grumbling under his breath.

Vanessa sighed and knelt down next to Sonny, “You okay, kiddo?” She asked, helping him up. Sonny shakily nodded, trying desperately to keep tears back. He looked up to see that the female worker that had his clothes was gone. Usnavi’s hat was gone. He had lost the only connection he had left to his cousin.

Vanessa seemed to pick up on his feelings but decided it was best not to bring it up. “C’mon, kid, you’ve had a long day.” She said softly, “It’s almost light’s out, anyway.”

Sonny stayed silent as Vanessa led him through the hallway, rubbing his back the entire way. He bade her a soft goodnight when they arrived at the boy’s room and he went straight to his bed. He curled up under the covers, facing the wall yet again as he tried desperately not to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the very top floor of the bathhouse, Pete took a deep breath and entered the dark office. “I’m back.” He called, stepping into the middle of the room. He swallowed slightly as three tall, hooded figures came into view, almost blending in with the shadows.

“What of the human?” The middle figure asked.

Pete steeled himself, “He got away.” He said. “I don’t know how he did it; he must’ve had help.”

The figure to the left scoffed, “What self-respecting ghost or spirit would help a worthless human?” Pete stood completely still, his face expressionless after years of practice.

“Do you know where he is now?” The middle one asked, still remaining calm.

“He’s here in the bathhouse,” Pete answered. “But it’s too late; he’s under contract with Daniela.”

The figure on the right hissed, “That useless witch! Why would she take a human under her?!”

The left figure shook its head, “This bathhouse is the finest establishment in the entire Spirit World, and now it’s been tainted!”

“Calm yourselves.” The middle one said. “Just because he is under contract does not mean he can escape our influence.” Pete bit the inside of his cheek; he had to stay quiet whenever in their presence.

“What of the other human?” The middle figure said, addressing Pete.

“Still locked up.” Pete answered. “These two humans are close; one won’t leave without the other.”

“Very well.” The middle figure said. “We will keep a very close eye on this human; we will get our hands on him soon enough.”

Pete nodded and quickly exited the office. Only when he was a good distance away did he deflate in relief; Sonny was going to be okay for now. But he wasn’t out of the woods yet. Pete headed off down the hallway and hurried into the nearest elevator; he had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing people be caring and protective of Sonny gives me life, and the poor smol child definitely needs it right now...
> 
> And yes, Vanessa, Nina, and Benny are gonna be sharing the role of Lin from the movie because we gotta have the rest of the parent squad present since Usnavi's currently out of the picture X3 (we'll get to him next ;))
> 
> Oh and the uniforms? Basically the same as the movie; doesn't really matter though...
> 
> Comment and scream at me on tumblr!!


	4. So We Survived the Night; What Happens Today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny finally learns his cousin's fate, and thinks on what his own fate could be if he remains trapped in the Spirit World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Major family/romantic fluffs ahead! Brace for impact!!

Sonny hardly slept after light’s out. Well, he may have dozed off once or twice, but not for very long. But no one could really blame him; he was sleeping in a bathhouse where he now worked under a sorceress in a world where ghosts and spirits are normal citizens while humans are treated like monsters. Sonny couldn’t think of any other situation with that description!

If the circumstances were different, Sonny was sure he’d be all over an adventure like this, but this was far from okay. Everyone and everything wanted him dead; if it weren’t for Daniela he’d probably be dead already. Not to mention that he still had no idea what happened to Usnavi. He hadn’t seen or heard mention of his cousin for so long that Sonny was starting to lose hope.

Was Usnavi okay? Was he hurt? Where was he? Did the Luminaries have him? From what he heard about them, he really hoped that wasn’t the case.

But what was really starting to weigh down on Sonny was the feeling of captivity. He was in a world where he clearly didn’t belong and now he had to work to stay alive; that was his life now. He had no idea if he was going to be able to escape or even see the human world again. What was he going to do? Work in this bathhouse for the rest of his life in constant fear?

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door open. Sonny froze as soft footsteps padded carefully across the floor. Sonny heard them drawing near and quickly feigned sleep, trying to keep still as the footsteps stopped right next to him. Sonny waited with baited breath when a gentle hand touched his shoulder, followed by a familiar, reassuring voice.

“Meet me at the bridge; I’ll take you to your cousin.”

The hand left Sonny’s shoulder, the younger boy barely keeping himself from reaching out to keep the hand there, and the footsteps exited the room, followed by the door closing. Once the door was closed, Sonny quietly sat up. He glanced around and made sure no one else was awake; Benny was still sound asleep and so was everyone else.

Sonny grabbed his uniform and crawled out of bed, sneaking out of the bedroom. He slipped on his new uniform and crept down the hall, keeping his steps as light as he could. He eventually reached the elevator, but decided against using it; he remembered how loud the thing could be.

Sonny found the stairs and began the long descent down to the boiler room. He debated going out the main entrance, but he wasn’t sure which floor it was on, and the last thing he wanted was to get lost.

Sonny finally made it to the boiler room to find Mr. and Mrs. Rosario sound asleep on a large sleeping mat. He walked to the lower area where he had put his shoes only to find them no longer there.

“Where are my shoes?” He muttered, glancing around. He hoped they didn’t get burned with his other clothes; if he went outside barefoot, it would be easy to figure out where he’d been. He then heard a familiar squeaking and looked up to see the Sootballs emerge from their homes, carrying his shoes.

Sonny let a small smile pull at his face as he sat down and picked them up, “Thanks guys.” He said. He slipped his shoes on and hurried to the door, the Sootballs squeaking goodbye.

Sonny climbed the stairs and easily found his way back through the garden until he found the bridge. But when he got there, he froze; a familiar black masked figure was standing in the middle of the bridge, staring at him. Sonny recognized him as the same figure from last night, when he and Pete were crossing the bridge. What kind of spirit was it?

Sonny decided to ignore him and he quickly crossed the bridge, giving the creature a nod as he passed. Sonny made it to the other side of the bridge without the creature bothering him, but when he turned around, it was gone. People seemed to do that a lot.

“Hey.” Sonny flinched and turned around to see Pete. “Glad you made it.”

“Can you really take me to Usnavi?” Sonny asked hopefully.

“That’s why I’m here,” Pete said. “Follow me.” Sonny followed Pete through a gate through multiple flowery bushes.

“You’ll have to be quick,” Pete said. “If you’re caught here, you’ll be locked up yourself.”

“I’ve been told to be considered lucky if that happens.” Sonny commented.

“You’re even more lucky that you managed to nab a job here.” Pete said, glancing back at him. “Nice work, by the way; I knew you could do it.”

Sonny smiled briefly and the bushes came to an end. Sonny stood next to Pete, gazing down a hill where a small building sat. It aired an aura of loneliness and isolation, as nothing else could be seen around it. Usnavi was in there?

“This is it.” Pete said. “Remember, don’t ever come here alone.”

“Got it.” Sonny nodded; he wasn’t sure he wanted to go anywhere alone in this place. Pete and Sonny walked down the hill and entered the building, leading to a dark area. A burst of cool air washed over them as they entered making a shiver run down Sonny’s spine. It felt more like they were in a cave with the way the air was moaning through the place.

“Hey, Pete?” Sonny asked, desperate to distract himself.

“Yeah?”

“Why did Usnavi get locked up in the first place?”

Pete sighed, “That’s just what happens to humans who come here when the sun goes down,” He said, opening the door in front of them. “You and your cousin were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“I knew coming here was a bad idea…” Sonny muttered. He wasn’t sure what to blame; Usnavi getting lost, or himself giving in so easily to convince him to check this place out. Sonny shuddered as a terrible thought crossed his mind; if he had let Usnavi go alone and stayed by the car…would have ever seen Usnavi again?

“Yeah well, at least that’s all you did.” Pete said. “Trespassers just get locked up; they do anything worse and they get turned into animals. If you ask me, we have way too many pigs now.”

Sonny shuddered; so that’s what Daniela was talking about with Usnavi being in a pigpen if he did anything worse. And Sonny didn’t want to know what was considered ‘worse’ than trespassing.

They walked down a long dark hallway, lined with cells, until they came to one at the very end. Sonny almost choked on his breath as he spied his cousin inside, sitting with his back to the door, curled into a ball.

“Remember, make it quick.” Pete sprayed the lock with one of his spray cans making the door slide open, and he gave Sonny a nod.

Usnavi didn’t respond to the door opening, so Sonny took the initiative. “Usnavi?” He called, stepping into the cell.

Usnavi slowly came back to life and turned towards the familiar voice. He looked at Sonny and his face began to light up, “Sonny?” He called weakly, daring to hope.

Sonny bit his lip and ran towards Usnavi as he got to his knees, throwing his arms around him. “Navi!” He was so scared he’d never see his cousin again!

“Sonny! Thank god!” Usnavi exclaimed. He pulled away slightly to hold Sonny’s face. “Are you alright? Where have you been?” He looked him over. “What happened to your clothes?”

“It’s a long story.” Sonny said.

Usnavi sighed in relief and pulled him back into the hug. _“Ay Dios_ , you scared me to death!” He said. “No one would tell me where you were; I was worried sick about you, _mijo!”_

Sonny didn’t say anything as he stayed in his cousin’s embrace. Ever since coming here, everything had gone to shit for both of them. Sonny pulled away and it was then that he noticed the iron cuffs around his cousin’s wrists and ankles, long chains connecting them to the ground.

“What happened to you?” Sonny asked. “I couldn’t find you anywhere, how’d you get locked up?”

Usnavi shook his head, “I don’t know…” He said. “I was walking, the sky got dark, and then I felt something grab me; the next thing I knew, I was in here.” Usnavi’s chains clinked as he held up one of his shackles and Sonny couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty that he couldn’t help. Those things couldn’t be comfortable.

“What about you?” Usnavi asked, examining his clothes again. “Why are you wearing this?”

Sonny grimaced, “Well, I uh…I kinda got a job?”

Usnavi blinked, “What?”

Sonny grimaced; where on earth was he supposed to start? “Well, uh, humans aren’t exactly welcome here so, uh, now I work in the bathhouse.”

Usnavi just looked even more confused, “Bathhouse? _Mijo,_ what are you talking about?” He asked. “And what do you mean humans aren’t welcome here?”

“We’re in the Spirit World, Usnavi.” Sonny said, spilling everything in one long rush. “I don’t know how, but ghosts and spirits live here and humans aren’t allowed so now we’re stuck here because we wandered in here and now I have to work to stay alive and find a way to save you before the Luminaries do something to you!”

Sonny took a deep breath, and Usnavi stared at him. He had somehow managed to catch every frantic word his cousin had said and his immediate reaction was to say that it couldn’t be true.

But as Usnavi looked at Sonny, he quickly began to see that Sonny was telling the truth. Not only did his cousin look scared out of his mind, but he also looked sick and exhausted. Sonny’s face was pale and large bags were under his eyes; if Usnavi didn’t know any better he would’ve thought that Sonny was about to keel over. If everything Sonny said was true then…

Usnavi reached up and gently grasped Sonny’s face again. _“Mijo_ …what happened to you?”

“Sonny.” Sonny heard Pete and looked back at him. “We’re out of time.”

Sonny nodded and grasped Usnavi’s arms, slowly lowering them from his face. “Don’t worry cuz, I’m gonna find a way to get you out of here.”

Usnavi blinked at the abrupt subject change, “What?”

“I’ll figure something out, I promise.” Sonny stood and made his way back towards the door.

Usnavi got up as well, confusion and fear for his cousin written all over his face. “Sonny, what-”

“I’ll try to visit you again soon.” Sonny said, a lump coming to his throat. “Just don’t let them turn you into a pig or something.” Sonny’s vision began to blur, “Love you, cuz.” And with that, he bolted back down the hallway.

“Sonny, wait!” Usnavi called after him. “Stop! _Mijo,_ wait!” Pete watched him go and spared Usnavi one glance before letting the door shut, the lock clicking into place again and chasing after Sonny.

“Wait!” Usnavi made to go to the bars, but was quickly reminded of his chains. “Sonny!” He called one more time, but no one responded.

Usnavi sank back to the ground; at least Sonny was alive. He had been so worried that the worst had happened, when he was first tossed in here. He remembered hearing people talking every now and then, but no one answered him when he asked about Sonny. He just hoped his baby cousin knew what he was doing.

* * *

Pete found Sonny sitting under the flower bushes, curled into a ball. Pete silently sat next to him; there was nothing he could say to console the younger boy at this point. He could only imagine how he must be feeling. He gave him a few minutes before pulling a bundle out of his backpack.

“Hey,” Pete gave Sonny a nudge. “You might wanna hide these.”

Sonny looked up to see Pete holding out his clothes, neatly folded, with both his and Usnavi’s hats resting on the top. Sonny snatched them and hugged them to his chest in relief. He never thought he’d be this happy to see his freaking clothes of all things.

“I thought they got rid of ‘em.” Sonny said, looking at Pete with a mix of disbelief and gratitude. “How’d you find ‘em?”

“I have my ways.” Pete said with a smile. “Besides, I’m sure you don’t want to go back home wearing that ugly thing.” He gestured to Sonny’s uniform.

Sonny cracked a small smile and looked back at his clothes. He rested his hands on the two hats and he picked up his own. He turned it over and fiddled absentmindedly with the tag until he spied the words on it: _‘Made in New York’._

“New York…” Sonny muttered. He blinked and looked at Pete, “New York; that’s my home, isn’t it?”

Pete nodded, “That’s how the Luminaries control you; they steal your identity, starting with where you came from.” He explained. “But don’t worry, as long as you don’t forget your home, you won’t forget anything else; it’s kinda like a chain.”

Sonny nodded; the thought of his home had been nagging at the back of his mind all night long. He had felt like he was forgetting something, but he didn’t know what, until now. “I can’t believe I forgot…” He mused; it was something so simple yet so important. And those Luminaries had almost taken it from him.

Pete nodded, “Trust me, I know the feeling.” He said, looking at the ground. “First they take your home, then your friends, family, and it keeps going until you can’t even remember your name.”

Pete pulled out one of his spray cans and held it tightly, “I tried not to forget, but now, all I can remember is my name and that I used to paint when I was alive.”

Sonny felt a wave of sorrow for him, “You don’t remember anything else?” He asked.

Pete shook his head, “Nope.” He looked at him with a half-smile. “But for some reason, I remember you.”

Sonny frowned in confusion; Pete had mentioned before that he knew him, but he still couldn’t pinpoint why. Now that he thought about it, whenever he was around Pete he felt something familiar, like a very faint sense of déjà vu.

But…Pete was dead. He was a ghost, just like the others; surely he would’ve remembered Pete if he met him before…right?

Pete didn’t elaborate on what he meant, but Sonny assumed it was because he didn’t remember. Pete pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to Sonny, “Here, you’re probably hungry.”

Sonny looked at it to see that it was a chocolate bar. He licked his lips but shook his head, “Not really…” His stomach felt like stones were filling it.

“C’mon, I know a BS answer when I hear one.” Pete said. “I put a spell on it to perk you up a bit; trust me, you need it.” Pete pushed the bar towards him a bit more and Sonny finally gave in and took it. It was just one candy bar, what harm could it do?

Sonny unwrapped it and took a nibble. Chocolate flavor exploded in his mouth and he felt himself blink awake even more. Sonny took a bigger bite, just about wolfing down the candy; he hadn’t had chocolate this good in so long. Not since they moved…

Sonny felt his eyes start to heat up and sting. How long had it been since they moved? How long had it been since he and Usnavi had wandered into this world? It felt like an eternity had passed.

Sonny swallowed the last bite of candy as a lump started to come to his throat, tears already dripping down his cheeks. He had tried so hard to keep from crying, but everything that had happened was finally starting to crush him.

He was trapped in a different world, everything wanted him dead, the Luminaries hovered over him with the constant threat of making him forget everything he’s ever known, his cousin was locked up, and they both were stuck here, probably forever with no hope of ever seeing their home again.

Pete put an arm around him and the dam finally broke. Pete held him close as Sonny burst into sobs of fear, exhaustion, and despair. Pete rubbed his back in soothing circles, “I know it’s hard.” He said softly. “You’ll be alright, I promise.”

Sonny tried to nod, but was overcome by more sobs as he continued to cry in the comfort of his only friend.

* * *

Sonny cried for what felt like an eternity. When he finally calmed down, his sobs reduced to shaky breaths, Pete helped him to his feet, still holding him close. Sonny leaned on Pete until they got back to the bridge, and wiped his eyes. “Thanks,” He said softly, looking at Pete with the first genuine smile he’d cracked since coming here. “Thanks for everything, Pete.”

Pete smiled back, “Don’t worry about it, kid.” He said, giving Sonny’s shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll be back to help you soon; just be smart and stay out of trouble, kay?”

“Okay.” Sonny said with a nod and headed back across the bridge, holding his folded clothes close. Sonny got the other end of the bridge and looked behind him to see that Pete was gone.

“Again with the disappearing…” Sonny muttered. He glanced around for some sign when something glimmered in the sky. Sonny looked up as a thin shape flew through the air like a snake. It was a dragon. Sonny couldn’t tell what color it was, but the colors seemed to move and ripple, like liquid. Like…paint.

“Pete…” Sonny whispered in awe as the he watched the dragon vanish into the clouds. Pete could turn into a dragon? Somehow, Sonny felt like he shouldn’t be surprised, but even so…

Sonny quickly crawled back through the little door into the garden, unaware that the same black figure from before was still watching him.

* * *

Camila blinked awake as she sensed a presence. She sleepily raised her head and looked up to see someone curled up on the floor next to the lower area. Camila got up and wandered over, to find that it was little Sonny. He was sound asleep on his side, his head cushioned by his clothes while his shoes sat in the lower area.

The Sootballs were all watching him sleep and Camila couldn’t help but smile. Sonny looked completely at peace as he slept soundly; he deserved it after everything he went through.

Camila took the extra blanket from their sleeping mat and gently draped it over the sleeping Sonny. She sighed and gently rubbed his back, “Poor little thing.”

Sonny softly smiled in his sleep from the touch and Camila silently stood. She made her way back to her husband’s side and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know me; I gotta have my Sonny and Usnavi hugs X3
> 
> This is one of those scenes that didn't faze me as a kid when I watched the movie, but when I watch it now, it fucking destroys me. That's how you know you've made a good movie; props, Spirited Away.
> 
> Next time we'll have WAY MORE of the Parent Squad, cause Sonny's first day of work ain't gonna be a cake walk!


	5. Everybody's Stressed, Yes, But They Press Through the Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny's first day at work begins; but while dealing with the struggles of being a human in a world of spirits, Sonny is given a task that may be over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for my favorite part of the movie! And get ready for more Parent Squad!

Sonny blinked awake to the loud sounds of gears turning and groaning to life. Sonny jerked up, making the blanket on him fly off.

“Better hurry, _niño_.” Sonny rubbed his eyes to see Mr. Rosario already at his station. “You don’t want to be late on your first day.”

“Huh?” Sonny glanced around as his thoughts caught up with him. “Oh!” Sonny sprang to his feet. He saw that his shoes were still were they left them, the Sootballs bouncing up and down with anxious squeaks.

Sonny grabbed his clothes and shoes, placing them together, “Could you guys hold onto these for me?” The Sootballs squealed in approval and Sonny placed his things down. “Thanks a lot, guys!” He said, before running for the little door. “Thanks for waking me Mr. Rosario!” He added, receiving a grunt from the boilerman.

Sonny bolted up the stairs and found the boy’s room just as everyone was leaving. Sonny tried to blend in with the crowd, but ended up running right into Benny. “Sonny, there you are!” Benny exclaimed. “I was looking for you, where’d you disappear to?”

Sonny hesitated, quickly thinking up an excuse, “I just went for a walk.” He lied.

Benny nodded, buying the lie, “Alright, just don’t run off like that again, okay?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Sonny responded. Great start for his first day.

* * *

Benny and Sonny met Nina and Vanessa downstairs, and Sonny quickly learned his new duties. Long story short, work was long and hard. The first few hours were spent cleaning every inch of the bathhouse to get ready for customers. Sonny was pretty sure he could feel his skin peeling off after scrubbing the floors and stairs so hard.

“You’ll get used to it.” Vanessa had said. “We’ve all gotten blisters on our first day.”

Sure enough, by the time they were done, Sonny had multiple angry red sores on both his hands. “We’ll put them in some cold water later.” Nina reassured him. “In the meantime, why don’t you help me dump this water?”

Sonny and Nina both carried wooden buckets of dirty water, used previously for washing clothes and walked to a sliding door that led to another small garden. Only when they got there did Sonny realize that was raining, and pretty hard too. Nina dumped her bucket first and Sonny went second, when something caught his eye. Sonny looked up to see the black masked figure again, standing perfectly still; the same one from the bridge.

“Uh Nina?” Sonny called. “Who’s that?” Maybe someone knew him.

Nina looked out with him and started from not having seen him earlier. “I don’t know.” She eventually answered. “I’ve never seen a spirit like this before.”

Sonny frowned slightly, “Hey,” He called to it. “Don’t you wanna get out of the rain?”

The figure didn’t answer; he just kept staring at both of them.

“Hey Nina! Sonny! Hurry up!” Vanessa called.

“We’re coming!” Nina responded. She touched Sonny’s shoulder, “C’mon Sonny, we have to go.”

“Okay.” Sonny said, standing up. Nina hurried away with a worried glance at the black figure but Sonny lingered for a second longer. Sonny finally followed Nina, purposefully leaving the door open for him; maybe he just wanted an early shot at getting a bath?

Sonny caught up with Nina and they made it to where Vanessa was waiting. Sonny glanced around, noticing the absence of one member, “Where’s Benny?”

“Boiler room.” Vanessa answered.

“My dad sometimes needs someone to keep the boiler in check, so he calls Benny down every now and then.” Nina explained.

“Vanessa, Nina, and Sonny!” The three looked up as the Supervisor walked towards them with a clipboard. “Your group has the Big Tub today.”

Vanessa gaped, “You’ve gotta be kidding me, that’s lizard work!” She protested.

“Orders from the top; no complaints!” The Supervisor responded, and walked away to assign the other groups.

Sonny perked up; from the top? _‘The Luminaries…’_

Vanessa sighed, “This is exactly why I wanted an extra hand for our group.”

They gathered their needed supplies and made their way to the Big Tub. They entered the room and Sonny had to admit, that was a very big tub. He made a face as he took in the state of the room; it was filthy! There was dirt and…seaweed everywhere? What the hell had used this tub last?!

“Assholes…” Vanessa muttered. “They haven’t cleaned this place in forever.”

Sonny heard quiet snickering from behind them and felt guilt rise within him. It was obvious they were being given a hard time because he was a human. Daniela had said that despite being under her, the Luminaries could still reach him. Guess this was one of those ways.

The three got out their supplies and got to work. Cleaning the floor wasn’t too hard, but the tub was another story. It was about a third full with murky water, and sludge and dirt was caked onto the sides.

“Man, who used this place before?” Sonny asked in disgust as they scrubbed the tub.

“Who knows? We only use this tub for really filthy guests.” Nina responded.

Sonny scrubbed as hard as he could, growling under his breath as he barely seemed to make a dent in the spot he was on. Plus, the rag and water were irritating his blisters, making him inwardly wince. Nina and Vanessa seemed to be having the same result.

“God!” Vanessa groaned. “This stuff is gonna take days to scrub off!”

“Vanessa, Nina, Sonny!” They heard the Supervisor again. “You’ve got some customers on the way.”

“Seriously?!” Sonny exclaimed.

“Geez, give us a minute, would ya?!” Vanessa responded.

“We’ll be there as soon as we can!” Nina called and the Supervisor left.

“What are we gonna do now?” Sonny asked.

“We’re soaking this shit off, that’s what we’re gonna do.” Vanessa answered, throwing down her rag. “Nina and I will buy us some time, and you get an Herbal Soak Token from the Foreman.”

Sonny frowned, “A what?”

“An Herbal Soak Token.” Nina repeated for him. “It’s how we get water for the baths.”

Sonny nodded in understanding, and Vanessa and Nina gave him a leg up to get him out of the tub. Sonny landed and started to leave when something struck his mind, “Uh, guys? Where is the Foreman?” He asked.

Nina giggled, “At the front of the hall, where we came in.”

“Okay!” Sonny nodded, and hurried off.

* * *

Daniela sat at her desk, going over the day’s paperwork. It never seemed to end lately. Her eyes fell on a piece of paper on the side of her desk, a letter from the Luminaries about her recent actions of hiring Sonny. The letter was mostly just a lot of ranting about how humans are filthy beings and how they shouldn’t be allowed in the bathhouse, even though they had no choice.

Daniela quietly laughed to herself; making those snobs mad always brightened her day. They couldn’t hold Daniela at fault for hiring someone Daniela, and even though they were bound to try and give Sonny a hard time while working here, nothing was more satisfying than getting the better of those stuck up spirits.

Something then washed over Daniela, a faint pulse of energy she felt when someone new entered the Spirit World. “What could that be?” She got up and walked to the window. She peered through the rain as the lights from the barrio’s lights slowly began to go out; something had the other ghosts and spirits closing shop. What on earth could be out there?

* * *

Sonny found the station easily. The Foreman was there handing out the red rectangles that Sonny recognized from the boiler room. From the way the Foreman was handing them out, Sonny guessed he just had to ask for the one he needed, but unfortunately…

“I’m not wasting a token on you!” The Foreman sneered. “Scrub the bath yourself!”

Sonny frowned, “I need an Herbal Soak Token.” He repeated firmly.

“Sorry, but I don’t have any left.” The Foreman said smugly.

Sonny rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah, I’ve heard that one before. That’s why everyone else is getting one.” At this point, he didn’t care that was speaking out against someone above him in a world that wanted him dead; whenever he was thrown shit like this, he never held back. “Just give me a Token; Vanessa and Nina need it!”

“Well that’s too bad, because I’m not giving you anything!” The Foreman repeated.

“Well I’m not leaving until you give me one!” Sonny shot right back. “We can’t fill the bath for customers if we don’t-” Sonny stopped suddenly. The masked figure was back. He was standing right next to the Foreman but he didn’t seem to notice him.

“What’s wrong with you?” The Foreman asked. “Quit standing around and get back to work!” Sonny didn’t hear him as the masked figure disappeared and the phone next to the Foreman rang. “Foreman speaking.” He greeted. “Oh really? Well-”

One of the Tokens began to float out of the Foreman’s station. “What the-” The Foreman tried to grab it but it quickly moved and was tossed towards Sonny.

Sonny quickly caught it, a grin coming to his face, “Thanks a lot!” He called, before running back the way he came, the Foreman yelling after him. Sonny ran back to his station without stopping; he wasn’t sure what happened but he wasn’t going to question it. He arrived back in the room to see Nina waiting. “I got it!” He called.

“Great!” Nina exclaimed with a smile. Sonny handed it to her and Nina looked it over, “Wow, this is a really good one. Good job, Sonny!” She said. Sonny felt his cheeks heat up slightly; he really owed that masked guy now.

“Here, I’ll show you how we get the water.” Nina said. She led him to the wall and opened a small little door, where she pulled out a string with a little clip on the end. “You just clip this on, and let go.” Nina said, demonstrating as she spoke. The Token flew out of sight and she closed the door, “It goes straight to my dad and he sends us our water.”

A few moments later, a large wooden chute slowly folded out of the wall and hovered right above the bath. Nina gestured for Sonny to follow and they climbed onto the edge of the bath, “Here, you pull this rope to start the water.” Nina said, gesturing to a small rope dangling at the edge of the chute. Sonny grabbed it and gave it a yank, and instantly hot water poured out of the chute and into the tub. Sonny couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction as he watched the water swirl and fill the huge dirty tub.

“Cool, right?” Nina asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Sonny agreed, when a salty smell hit his nose. “What’s in this water?”

“Dried-worm salts.” Nina answered. Sonny made a face and Nina laughed, “I know it sounds gross, but it’s supposed to be good for you.”

“That’s what they all say.” Sonny said. “They throw a bunch of gross crap together and suck you in saying ‘it’s good for you.’”

Nina raised an eyebrow, “The Human World must be pretty interesting.”

Sonny shrugged, “It…has its moments.”

Nina nodded and jumped down from the tub, “Well, how about I go find Vanessa and get us some breakfast?”

Sonny lit up, “Sounds great!”

“Okay,” Nina giggled, heading out of the room. “Yank the rope again when the tub is full, okay?”

“Got it!” Sonny watched Nina exit and watched the water rise; looks like he had a while. He turned to climb off the edge when he spied something in the corner. It was so sudden, that Sonny slipped right off the tub and onto the floor, slamming his head in the process. Sonny groaned and massaged his head as he looked in the corner again; it was the masked figure.

“You again…” Sonny got to his feet as the masked figure came towards him. “Uh, the bath’s not ready yet.” He said.

The figure said nothing and held out its hands, which were full of Bath Tokens.

“Whoa.” Sonny breathed. “How’d you get so many without getting caught?”

The masked figure grunted softly and gently thrust its hands towards Sonny.

Sonny’s eyes widened as he got the message, “Wait, you’re giving all these to me?” He asked. The masked figure nodded, pushing the Tokens closer to him.

Sonny smiled uneasily, “Uh thanks, but I only needed that one you gave me.” He said. The masked figure seemed to waver slightly, but continued to push the Tokens towards him. Sonny held up his hands and took a step back, “I don’t need anymore.” He repeated slowly.

While it would be nice to have all those Tokens, considering what happened with the Foreman, having this many was overkill. Plus, Sonny knew about stranger danger, and even though this thing helped him earlier, he was still pretty wary.

The masked figure finally stopped and slowly vanished, leaving the Tokens behind. Sonny jumped as they all clattered to the ground loudly, “Oh man…” He muttered; he was gonna have to put these back before he was accused of stealing. Then again, they’d probably blame him anyway.

Sonny felt warm water on his heels; Sonny turned to see that the bath was starting to overflow. He swore softly and clambered back up to the edge and yanked the rope. The water stopped and the chute raised up to its original spot in the wall.

Sonny slid down from the tub and quickly gathered up the fallen Tokens; there were so many they filled his arms! Sonny’s eyes fell on the wooden bucket of supplies and he dumped all the Tokens into it. Now to deal with the water. He grabbed one of the push-brooms and pushed the water to the back corner where a small drain was; thankfully the water hadn’t overflowed too much. Sonny sighed in relief and inwardly beamed; not bad for his first time by himself.

Sonny put the broom down and waved his hands to soothe his still stinging blisters when he heard some kind of commotion outside. Sonny poked his head out of the room to see the other workers hurrying the other spirits back to their rooms and emptying the baths. “What’s going on?” Sonny asked out loud.

“Sonny!” The Supervisor barked, appearing out of the chaos. “Daniela wants to see you!”

Sonny blinked but nodded regardless and the Supervisor led him to the main entrance where Daniela, Carla, a number of other workers were gathered. “Ah Sonny,” Daniela said, walking towards him. “I hate to put this on you, but I’m afraid I have no choice.” She said. “There’s a particular guest coming and I want you to take him to the Big Tub.”

Sonny’s eyes widened; he had to wait on a spirit all by himself? “But-But I don’t-”

“No buts, _niño;_ it’s not my choice.” Daniela said sharply. “Try your best not to mess this up.” Oh, that’s reassuring. How much you wanna bet the Luminaries were behind this?

“It’s here!” Someone yelled, as a few workers ran inside from the bridge, covering their noses. Sonny watched as a large shaggy figure began to appear and enter the bathhouse, and slowly but surely, the most awful stench began to enter the area.

Sonny shuddered and felt all his hairs stand on end as he covered both his nose and mouth, “What the fu-”

“Hands down, you’ll insult him!” Daniela hissed, her own hair becoming frizzy. Sonny gave her a look and slowly lowered his hands, doing to his absolute best to breathe through his mouth, but even that felt disgusting! He could practically feel the stench on his taste buds! Finally, the source of the smell entered the bathhouse, revealing what Sonny could only describe as a giant blob made of sludge, mud, and everything else disgusting in existence.

“Bienvenidos, señor.” Daniela managed, trying her hardest not to choke on the smell. The blob stopped before them and an appendage stretched from its being. Sonny and Daniela barely managed to keep from turning tail and running as the slimy arm approached.

Daniela looked a bit closer, brave and determined sorceress she was, and saw what it was holding, “He’s paying the fee.” She said. “Go on Sonny, take the money and get him to the bath.”

Sonny silently nodded and slowly held out his hands. A split second later he felt a few coins fall into his hands followed by a chunk of goop. Sonny felt a chill run up his spine as he tried desperately to not drop the money and ignore the slime seeping through his fingers. “F-Follow me.” He squeaked, slowly walking into the bathhouse, the creature following, leaving a pool of ooze behind.

The other workers scattered like flies as they made their way through the halls, flooding the entire area with both the stench and goop that looked nearly toxic. Nina and Vanessa were nearly shoved aside by the crowds of fleeing workers, “What’s going on?” Nina asked.

Vanessa grimaced as the worst smell ever hit her, I don’t know, but something reeks!”

“Nina! Van!” The two turned to see Benny pushing his way towards them through the workers. “What’s going on up here? Something stinks like no tomorrow; you can even smell it in the boiler room!”

“No idea.” Vanessa said, covering her nose and mouth. Their answer was given to the them as the crowd dispersed around them, revealing the source of the smell. But what really caught their attention was the small figure leading the slime-ball through the hallways.

“Sonny!” Benny exclaimed. He made to go over to him, but the smell was too overpowering. He staggered back, covering his nose and mouth with his shirt. Nina even swayed on her feet, forcing Vanessa to help keep her upright.

* * *

 

Sonny finally made it to the Big Tub and stood to the side as the spirit entered. Sonny grabbed his wooden bucket out of the way as the ooze began to quickly fill the room; it was already too late to save the brooms.

The spirit dragged itself to the tub and made it to the edge before it slowly tilted over and dove in with a huge splash. More than half the water spilled out, filling the room and pushing Sonny against the wall. But the remaining ooze in the room and the filth from the spirit quickly reduced the water to a thick goop, making Sonny slip and get coated in filth.

Sonny squeezed his eyes and mouth shut, praying none of it would get in his mouth, and shuddering as it seeped into his clothes and stuck in his hair. Sonny somehow managed to open his eyes and stand up straight in time to see the spirit stick its head out of the water, or rather its own filth. Sonny quickly decided that a bath was not ideal for something this dirty; a shower definitely sounded more practical and less traumatizing.

The spirit looked itself over, somehow surprised that it wasn’t clean, and moved to the edge of the tub. It put its front paws on the edge and let out a low growl.

Sonny looked at it in confusion, “What?” His eyes then landed on his bucket of Tokens and understood, “Oh; just a second.”

Sonny tried to walk, but the goop filling the room had the consistency of tar; he had to use the wall to move. He managed to find the little door Nina had shown him earlier and grabbed one of the Tokens from his bucket. He tried to clip it on, but because of the goo on his hands, it was harder than it looked. Sonny silently swore as the Token slipped out of his grasp, so he grabbed another one from his bucket. Thank god the masked figure left him all of them. _‘I really owe you one…’_

This time, Sonny was able to successfully clip on the Token and gave it a yank, sending it away. Luckily, Mr. Rosario didn’t delay, as literally a few seconds later, the chute lowered once again.

Sonny abandoned his bucket and began to slowly wade through the muck towards the bath. The smell got significantly stronger as he got closer to the spirit, but Sonny was pretty sure his sense of smell had died when this thing walked in. Sonny began to climb the now slippery tub on all fours, holding his breath as he got closer and reached towards the rope.

At that same moment, Benny, Nina, and Vanessa rushed towards the room, cloths covering their noses and mouths. “SONNY!”

Sonny looked up as he pulled the rope, but his hand slipped at the same time. With a yelp, Sonny slipped into the tub just as the water began to pour out.

Benny swore loudly and the water fell right on the spirit, covering it and quickly overflowing. The ooze filling the room began to be washed away by the water, making it easier for Benny, Vanessa and Nina to enter the room.

“He fell in!” Vanessa exclaimed.

“Sonny!” Nina hurried towards the tub.

“Nina, wait!” Benny tried to stop her, but Nina slipped away.

“Sonny, where are you?!” Nina called frantically.

* * *

Sonny couldn’t breathe. Sonny couldn’t see. He was stuck in something with water swirling around him. His legs flailed desperately as he tried to free himself, but it was no use.

Suddenly, something wrapped around his waist and easily pulled him out of the ooze. The thing around his waist turned him upright and lifted him out of the water. Sonny coughed loudly, spitting out mouthfuls of dirty water and blinking his eyes open.

“Sonny!” Sonny looked to see Nina on the edge of the tub, overcome with relief, while Benny and Vanessa were on the floor.

“Kid, are you okay?” Benny asked.

“Yeah.” Sonny croaked through another cough, when he started to move. Sonny looked down to see what looked like a tentacle of water around his waist and it moved him closer to the spirit which was completely covered with water. Sonny pulled his face away as the water started to splash in his eyes as the tentacle pulled him closer.

“Hey!” Vanessa yelled, moving towards the tub. “Let go of him, you-”

“Wait!” Sonny yelled. He was almost halfway through the wall of water, and he should’ve been touching the spirit…but he wasn’t. He was touching a pole of some kind. Sonny grabbed it and tried to pull only to hear the spirit groan in pain.

“Sonny, hold on!” Benny called. “We’ll get you down from there!”

“You’re gonna be fine, okay?” Nina said.

“I _am_ fine!” Sonny called. “It’s _him_ that needs help!”

“What are you talking about?” Vanessa asked.

“It feels like something’s stuck in him!” Sonny answered. “Like a stick or something, and I can’t get it out!”

Meanwhile, one floor above, Daniela frowned in thought, having been watching the whole affair. “Something stuck, hm?” She turned to Carla, “Get the others down there, and hurry!”

“Right!” Carla nodded and hurried off.

Daniela leapt over the railing and hovered in the air once she reached the room. Benny was currently trying to help Sonny pull whatever was stuck in the spirit out.

“Dani!” Vanessa exclaimed.

“Listen up, _muchachos!”_ Daniela said loudly. “That’s spirit it not what he seems; grab on to this!” She snapped her fingers making a long coil of rope appear. She tossed one end to Sonny and Benny, while Vanessa and Nina led the rest of the rope out of the room where the other workers were gathered.

Sonny and Benny wrapped the rope tightly around the pole, “We’re ready!” Sonny yelled as the water placed him on the edge of the tub.

 _“Bueno!”_ Daniela addressed the other workers, “Now all of you, _halar!”_

 _“Halar!”_ The workers all yelled as they pulled the rope as hard as they could. _“Halar!”_ They pulled and pulled, until Sonny, still closest to the spirit, felt movement. _“Halar!”_

Goop began to splatter out as the pole slowly came out, revealing. “A bike?” Sonny asked. “The hell?”

“I thought so.” Daniela said. “Keep going! Get ready!”

_“Halar!”_

Sonny moved up to grab the bike and helped to try and pull it out, ignoring the throb of his blisters. More goop spluttered as the bike moved, and in an instant, tons of garbage spilled out of the spirit. Sonny somehow managed to keep his balance on the edge of the tub while Nina, Benny, and Vanessa fled to avoid getting crushed, as heaps of garbage filled the room. Everyone stared in shock at the sight; no wonder this spirit was so dirty!

Sonny glanced back at the spirit and noticed a that a few smaller things were stuck, so Sonny quickly moved to get them out. He yanked out an old umbrella, a few pieces of wood, until there was only a fishing line left. Sonny gave it a sharp yank, pulling it out with a pop, and air began to blow out of the spirit. There was a loud sigh of relief as the spirit seemed to deflate, making the water overflow completely.

Sonny yelled out as he was knocked back by the water, only to have the same tentacle from earlier wrap around his entire being, trapping him in a protective bubble of water. The water stopped pouring from the chute as hot steam covered the room while water flooded the room.

“Sonny!” Vanessa yelled, as the boy had disappeared from sight. “Sonny, where are you?!”

Sonny could only stare as he was held in the pod of water. Through the steam, two gleaming eyes cut through, locking with Sonny’s. Two ears and a muzzle became known through the steam as the spirit continued to stare at Sonny.

 _‘Thank you…’_ The spirit nodded at Sonny and the pod of water moved through the air. The worker’s eyes widened as Sonny appeared above them still in the pod of water and was slowly lowered. Benny stepped forward and caught Sonny as the water fell away. Sonny took a breath of air and looked up at Benny, Vanessa and Nina, when he felt something in his hands. He opened them to reveal a strange soft, round, green object.

“You okay, kid?” Benny asked.

“…Yeah.” Sonny answered softly, still staring at the object in his hands. Everyone looked into the tub room as the spirit finally became clear in all his glory. It was a large wolf, completely made of water, except for his eyes. His tail was long and nearly wrapped around the whole tub; so that’s what he was holding Sonny with. The spirit continued to stare until he raised his head, letting out a clear howl of happiness.

Daniela smiled as she continued to hover above them, “Well done, _niño_.” She said softly. “Open the main gates! Everyone make way!” She called.

The main gates were opened and the spirit leapt into the air with grace. He landed on the rafters and quickly made his way to the exit, where he leapt into the sky and flew away, his long tail flapping behind him. The entire bathhouse erupted into cheers from both the workers and spirits alike.

Benny put Sonny down and Nina pulled him into a huge hug, “Sonny, that was amazing!”

“What was that?” Sonny asked when she released him.

“That, was a powerful river spirit.” Everyone turned as Daniela walked towards them. “And a river that was very polluted as well.” She gestured to the piles of trash. “It’s no secret that he was grateful to you for helping him.”

Sonny looked down at the object in his hands again, “So…this is...”

“Dude, the spirit gave you a gift!” Vanessa exclaimed.

“Oh Sonny!” Nina gasped, examining the object in his hands. “This is amazing!”

Daniela smiled and addressed the other workers, “You see? Even a human can do amazing things!” She said. “Learn from this, people, and maybe next time one of you could be blessed by a spirit.” The workers all muttered in agreement, looking at Sonny in a new light.

“Now, we’ve all had a rough day; we’re turning in early tonight!” Daniela announced.

The workers all cheered and Sonny couldn’t help but beam as some of the other ghosts and spirits gave him compliments and began treating him like a decent being for once. For the first time since coming to the world, Sonny actually felt safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of the bathhouse, a familiar masked figure quietly wandered the halls. He was finally inside after so long. Now all that was left to do was bide his time; soon he would have both of them in his grasp.

After so many years of waiting, they would finally be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read 'The Two Cousins' then you KNOW who that river spirit is XD 
> 
> (And if you haven't read 'Two Cousin' DO IT NOW!)
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!


	6. Me and My Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is given a new job on the side, and Sonny struggles with the danger of his memory and Usnavi looming over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time to bring in more family fluff and start bringing in Vanessnavi

A little while later, Sonny and Benny were sitting out on the balcony of the boy’s room; the rain had finally stopped and the air was cool and refreshing.

Sonny absently began waving his hand to air out his blisters when he realized that they weren’t stinging anymore. In fact, they weren’t there at all! “Dude, my blisters are gone!” He exclaimed.

Benny grinned, “Guess that spirit really liked you.”

Sonny smiled, relishing the feeling and looked up at the sky. He had a river spirit watching out for him; that’s pretty awesome. _‘Gracias…’_ He said silently.

His hand went to his apron pocket and pulled out the medicine. He turned it around in his fingers and he couldn’t help but feel curious; what kind of medicine was this for? He gave it a sniff only to pull away with a frown; it certainly didn’t smell appetizing, but then again, what medicine tasted good?

“Hey boys.” Vanessa called as she and Nina came onto the balcony, Nina holding a large plate. “We got some _alcapurrias_ for us.”

“Sweet.” Benny said, rubbing his hands together as Nina placed the food between him and Sonny. The boys grabbed two while Nina and Vanessa sat down before getting theirs. The four sat and ate as the moon shone over them, gentle light shining all around.

“What a day…” Vanessa sighed.

Sonny gazed down through the railing of the balcony as the moonlight shone off of a huge body of water. “Where’d all the water come from?”

“What’d you expect, Son; it was raining forever.” Vanessa answered.

“Yeah, but not enough to make a freaking ocean!” Sonny protested.

“You mean rain in the Human World doesn’t?” Benny asked.

“Not all at once!” Sonny clarified. He turned his attention back to the water as a train sped by; Sonny could barely see the tracks under a few inches of water. It took him a minute to recognize it as the same train he saw before. “Where does that train go?” He asked.

“Everywhere.” Vanessa answered.

“Here we go.” Nina said with a good-natured eye roll.

“They say that train always goes straight through the Spirit World in an endless loop; it can take you as far away as you want.” Vanessa explained. She watched the train vanish from sight, “One day, I’m hopping on that train and getting out of this place.”

Benny and Nina shared a smile and Sonny looked back out at the water; he wondered if that train could take him and Usnavi home. He doubted the spirit’s medicine would help. Speaking of… “Hey Nina, do you know what this is?” He asked, holding out the medicine again. “You said it was medicine.”

“Yeah,” Nina nodded. “It’s a special emetic medicine.”

Sonny frowned slightly, “It makes you puke?”

“Pretty much.” Nina said. Sonny frowned at the medicine; when would he ever have use for medicine that made you throw up.

“Hey, you never know when you’ll need that.” Benny spoke up as if reading his mind. “So don’t throw it away yet.”

“I wasn’t gonna.” Sonny mumbled. “I just don’t think it’ll help me save my cousin.” Sonny’s face fell as he thought back to Usnavi, chained up in that tiny cell. “I hope he’s okay…”

Nina gave his shoulder a squeeze, “I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Vanessa,” The group turned to see the Foreman. “Daniela wants to see you.”

Vanessa blinked, “Okay.” She said unsurely. “I’ll…see you guys later.”

The Foreman led Vanessa to Daniela, who smiled upon her arrival. “Vanessa.”

“Daniela.” They simply greeted.

“You wanted to see me?” Vanessa asked.

“Yes,” Daniela said simply. “I have a new job for you.”

* * *

Usnavi sat against the wall of his cell, fiddling one of his chain lengths. He was grateful that they at least let him go that far. He sighed as he stared into space; he was surprised he hadn’t started to go stir crazy, being trapped in here for so long. At least there were windows so he knew how much time passed. He could see the moon in the sky at the moment, and he couldn’t help but think of Sonny.

Everything Sonny had told him when he visited that morning had been whirling around in his head all day, and he had been trying to make sense of it. The Spirit World, Luminaries, a bathhouse…it all sounded insane. But if there was one thing Usnavi could tell right of the bat, it was if Sonny was lying, and his baby cousin was telling the whole truth. In fact, when he went over the whole scenario in his head, it kinda made sense, but it also scared him to death.

Sonny said he had to work to stay alive, but what kind of work was he talking about? Sonny looked awful when he last saw him. Was he okay? Were they treating him good? Sonny said this place hated humans so…

Usnavi was snapped out of his chain of thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. _‘Sonny?’_ He pushed himself away from the wall and moved to the middle of the cell just as someone approached the door. It was a girl.

Usnavi couldn’t help but stare at her. She…was beautiful. Every part of her seemed perfect, but she had a fierce air about her. She wore a pink uniform that kind of reminded Usnavi of what Sonny was wearing and she was carrying a tray.

Vanessa wasn’t sure what she was expecting when coming in here. When Daniela had told her that her new job entailed bringing food to the dungeon, she wasn’t sure what to be annoyed about. The fact that she had more work to do, or the fact that she had to go to the creepiest place in the whole barrio. She stared at the human in the cell, and he stared at her. She didn’t know why but there was something about him; something that made her not want to take her eyes off him. He was kinda cute…

Vanessa shook her head; he’s a human, get it together! The door to the cell slid open on its own and she stepped inside. Usnavi remained on the ground, staring up at her. Vanessa stood there awkwardly, the silence in the air choking her.

Finally, she made herself move and placed the tray down in front of Usnavi, containing a plate of simple _arroz con pollo_ and a glass of water. “Make it quick; I have other work to do.” She said, moving back to stand by the entrance of the cell.

Usnavi blinked and his eyes fell on the food, reminding him of how hungry he was. He did as he was told and started to eat; it wasn’t the best, the rice was goopy and the chicken was tough, but he wasn’t going to turn down food. And he was a prisoner at the moment, so why would he expect the food to be high quality?

Vanessa leaned on the cell bars, absently staring down the hallway, but she couldn’t help but glance back at the human a few feet in front of her. Usnavi also found himself glancing up at her every now and then, both of them abruptly looking away if their eyes happened to meet.

“Are you a spirit?”

Vanessa blinked and finally looked at Usnavi directly, who wanted to kick himself for blurting something like that out. “What?”

“Uh, I uh, I’m in the Spirit World, right?” Usnavi managed, struggling for words. “So are-are you a spirit?”

Vanessa snorted, “I wish.” She said, turning away. “If I was a spirit I could get the hell out of this place.”

Usnavi’s eyes widened, “So then, are you-”

“No, I’m a ghost.” Vanessa said, instantly knowing where the conversation was going. “I died a while back, came here, got a job, and now I’m stuck here; simple as that.”

Usnavi shrunk back a bit at her sharp tone and continued eating. Vanessa inwardly sighed; now she felt bad for snapping at him. “I’m stuck here, too.” Usnavi said softly. “I mean, not like you with your job, but I guess I know how you feel.”

Vanessa’s expression softened at the sweet gesture; she could probably learn to like this human.

Usnavi finished off the last of his food and picked up the tray, “Done.” He said with an awkward smile.

Vanessa let a small smile crack on her face as she took it from him. “Well…see ya.” She said, hurrying out of the cell, the door sliding shut and locking again.

“Wait.” Usnavi called, making her stop. “What’s your name?”

Vanessa hesitated for a second before answering. “Vanessa. What’s yours?”

“Usnavi.” He somehow answered without getting tongue tied.

Vanessa gave him a small smile and left without a word; why did she feel so flustered all of a sudden?

* * *

The next day, or rather, night, came and went as usual. But the entire time, Vanessa couldn’t keep her mind off Usnavi, and it was driving her insane! She was barely able to focus on her job, and the last thing she wanted were people asking questions and making assumptions.

Sonny on the other hand, was working with a new energy. The regular spirits that they tended to were child’s play compared to taking care of a polluted river spirit. Plus, being so successful on that day gave Sonny a bit more confidence, and it also helped that no one was glaring at him anymore. He still heard a few mutters here and there behind his back, but at least it was ten times more subtle than it was before.

Nina or Vanessa went to get Bath Tokens in his place after he told them what happened last time, and apparently, Vanessa had a few choice words for the Foreman. But in the back of his mind, Sonny’s thoughts were still on Usnavi.

He was almost grateful that the work was so hard, because it distracted him from the fear of what could happen to his cousin if he didn’t find a way to get them both out of this place. Whenever this happened, the only way Sonny could reassure himself was remembering Pete’s parting words. He said he would be back to help him. But it had already been a day and a half and Sonny hadn’t seen or heard any sign from him.

When the night was done and everyone got ready for bed, Sonny hung around one of the balconies attached to one of the hallways, wanting to be alone. Sonny leaned on the railing and turned his baseball cap over in his hands, glancing at the _‘Made in New York’_ tag every now and then to refresh his memory. He found himself forgetting during work today, and it scared the daylights out of him. When he had gotten the chance, he had run down to the boiler room and asked the Sootballs to give him his hat, which they happily gave.

As he stared at his hat, he wondered if Usnavi was in danger of forgetting. Usnavi wasn’t under contract with Daniela like Sonny was, but surely that wouldn’t stop the Luminaries from using their magic on him, right? Sonny’s grip tightened on his hat as he felt his pulse speed up from fear; what if Usnavi forgot who he was? What if Sonny couldn’t find a way to free him in time? What if he and Usnavi had to stay here forever, or worse, leave Usnavi behind? What if-

“Hey, Son.”

Sonny jumped and turned to see Vanessa approaching him. “Hey, Van.” Sonny greeted, plastering a normal smile on his face.

“Benny’s looking for you; s’almost bedtime.” Vanessa said.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a bit.” Sonny said with a nod, turning away from Vanessa. He thought she would leave, but she appeared next to him, leaning on the railing,

“What’s wrong, kid?” She asked.

Sonny looked away, “Nothing.”

Vanessa snorted and placed a hand on Sonny’s head, forcing him to look at her, “C’mon Son, I’m not an idiot; you’ve been acting down all day.” She said, letting go of his head. “So what’s eating you?”

Sonny sighed; there was clearly no hiding this from Vanessa. “I just…I’m worried about my cousin.” He said, staring at his baseball cap.

Vanessa nodded in understanding; that topic really seemed like a sore spot for Sonny. “What happened to him? She asked.

“He came here with me, but now he’s locked up.” Sonny said. Vanessa felt her heart freeze; was he talking about- “I wanna see how he’s doing but I can’t go alone.” Sonny went on. “I would ask Pete to take me again, but he’s still not back and I don’t-”

“Wait, Graffiti Pete?” Vanessa asked.

Sonny looked at her, “Yeah; do you know him?”

“Not personally.” Vanessa answered. “But seriously, why are you hanging around him?” She asked.

Sonny frowned, “So what if I am?” He asked. “Why do you care?”

“Because he works for the Luminaries!” Vanessa exclaimed, keeping her voice down just in case. “Not to mention how dangerous he can get with his magic!”

“What are you talking about?” Sonny asked.

“Graffiti Pete’s one of the most powerful ghosts out there.” Vanessa explained. “Why else do you think the Luminaries chose him to be their henchman?”

“You mean all ghosts have powers?” Sonny asked. “Not just spirits?”

Vanessa sighed, “Not all ghosts. If I had any powers I wouldn’t be here in the first place.”

Sonny bit his lip, “I guess you don’t know where Pete is, huh?”

Vanessa shrugged, “No one really knows; he just disappears a lot.” She explained. “The rumor is he goes around doing dirty work for the Luminaries.”

Sonny felt a pit form in his stomach, “Does he really?”

“Who knows?” Vanessa responded.

The two were silent for a moment, before Vanessa gave Sonny a quick one-armed hug, “Get to bed, munchkin.” She said. “You don’t want to give Benny an aneurism.”

Sonny snorted, “Fine.” He said. _“Buenos noches.”_

 _“Buenos noches.”_ Vanessa responded and watched Sonny head to the boy’s room. Once he was gone, Vanessa took a deep breath and headed to the kitchen; time for her to do her new job. There were quite a few questions she had that needed answering.

* * *

Vanessa would be lying if she said she didn’t crack a full smile when Usnavi lit up right when he saw her. “Vanessa, hey.” He greeted.

“Hey.” She responded, the door sliding open. She placed the tray in front of Usnavi, this time a plate of slightly overcooked _pollo guisado_. Vanessa stood and took a step back, but not all the way to the door. “Eat up.”

Usnavi did as he was told and started to eat the chicken. As he did, he couldn’t help but think of the last time he had had this. It was the night before he and Sonny left their old home; he had told Sonny that he could pick dinner for a change, and his little cousin immediately chose _pollo guisado_.

Usnavi swallowed and took a deep shaky breath, trying desperately to keep tears back. It had only been a day, but he was worried sick about Sonny. He had been wallowing in his thoughts all day and his heart felt so heavy with worry and guilt, he sometimes found it difficult to breathe.

“Something wrong?” Vanessa asked.

Usnavi glanced up at her, swallowing the lump that was threatening to come to his throat. “No, I-I’m fine.”

Vanessa made a face, “No you’re not.” She said bluntly. “Is it the food? I know it’s not the best but-”

“No, it’s not that.” Usnavi said. “It’s just…this is my cousin’s favorite.”

Vanessa froze, but didn’t let it show on her face, “Your cousin?”

“Yeah,” Usnavi wiped his eyes. “He’s somewhere out there, and I’m just worried about him.” Usnavi shook his head, “I know he’s smart, but he’s still just a kid. I practically raised him; he’s all I got and I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him.”

Vanessa swallowed thickly, still keeping a poker face, “Do you know where he is?”

“He said something about working in a bathhouse.” Usnavi answered. He then shook his head and buried his face in his hands, “God, I don’t know what to do!”

“Whoa, calm down!” Vanessa exclaimed, kneeling in front of him.

Usnavi shook his head again, “My baby cousin is all alone out there; he could be hurt or worse! He looked almost dead when I saw him last and I’m stuck in here! I- I can’t do anything for him! I’m supposed to protect him and I-”

“Hey!” Vanessa grabbed both his shoulders, prompting Usnavi to look right into her eyes. She instantly pushed down any thoughts or feelings about seeing his face so close and focused on the matter at hand. “You said yourself that your cousin is smart, yeah?” She said. “I totally get that you’re worried about him, but you should try to relax; I’m sure Sonny is fine.”

Usnavi stared at her until his tearful eyes widened, “Wait…you know Sonny?”

 _‘Shit…’_ Damn slip of the tongue!

Usnavi gripped her shoulders, “Is he okay?” He asked frantically. “Is my baby cousin safe; please tell me! Please!”

“Calm down.” Vanessa soothed, trying a gentler approach. She slowly removed Usnavi’s hands from her shoulders, “Sonny is just fine; I actually work with him.” She couldn’t help but smile. “He’s kinda like our little assistant.”

“He’s okay?” Usnavi asked weakly.

“He’s just fine.” Vanessa repeated. “I promise.”

A relieved smile came to Usnavi’s face and he deflated with a sigh, “Thank god…” He whispered. “He’s okay…he’s okay…”

Vanessa nodded, her smile still on her face; she couldn’t remember the last time she had smiled this much. She glanced down and realized that their hands were entwined. Usnavi realized this as well and they both jerked away.

They sat in silence for a good while, Usnavi and Vanessa’s cheeks becoming a rosy color when Vanessa’s eyes fell on Usnavi’s empty tray. “Well, I better head back.” She said, snatching up the tray. “I’ll…see you tomorrow.”

“Y-Yeah.” Usnavi said. Vanessa made for the door. “Vanessa!” Usnavi called, making her stop. Usnavi hesitated as his eyes locked with hers, “…Take care of Sonny, please.”

Vanessa gave a sympathetic smile and hurried out before Usnavi could say another word.

Vanessa traveled back to the bathhouse, returning the tray to the kitchen without a word. As she hurried back to her room she passed the boy’s room, noticing that the door was open a crack. Vanessa peeked inside and managed to hone in on the bottom bunk bed in the corner.

Sonny was curled up under the covers, his face pinched with discomfort and worry. Vanessa looked on sadly as she remembered what Sonny had told her earlier about his cousin, _‘Poor kid…’_ He was so torn up about not being able to check on Usnavi; she remembered he said something about not being able to go alone?

Vanessa’s eyes widened as her mind began to work. She stepped away from the door and headed to the girl’s room; tomorrow she would fix this.

* * *

In another part of the bathhouse, a lone worker was just finishing up cleaning the kitchen. It was his turn to clean all the surfaces so he ended up working late. He finally put the finishing touches on and exited the kitchen.

Just as he closed the door he felt a presence behind him. He whirled around to see a masked figure standing a little ways away from him. “Good evening, sir; you startled me.” The worker said. “Can I help you with anything?”

The figure said nothing and slowly came towards him. The figure held out his hand and tiny gold pieces began to appear in his palm.

The worker’s eyes widened, “Is that…real gold?”

The figure grunted and pushed his hand closer to the worker.

“What? You’re giving it to me?” The worker asked.

The figure nodded and the worker’s eyes lit up. “Thank you!” He reached out and began to grab the gold when the figure’s fingers extended. The worker yelped as they wrapped around his arm, “Hey, w-what are you-?”

He never got a chance to finish, as a second later, the figure had swallowed him whole.

* * *

The next night seemed to blaze by just like the last one. Sonny managed to distract himself with work, but he seemed to be a zombie-like daze. Benny and Nina asked if he was okay, but Vanessa stepped in saying that he was still adjusting to his new work life, which seemed to satisfy them.

When the day finally ended and everyone went to bed, Sonny lay awake. He faced the wall under his covers and reached into his pillowcase, pulling out his hidden baseball cap. He turned in over in his hands yet again, still reading the tag. By this point he had looked at it so much he could probably recite the exact materials of the hat and the washing instructions.

Sonny let out a long sigh; Pete still wasn’t back yet and Sonny was starting to get worried. Was Pete alright? Did the Luminaries do something to him? Was he hurt? Did he get in trouble for helping him?

Just then, Sonny heard the door open. His heart thudded in his chest as he heard quiet footsteps coming towards his bed. _‘Pete?’_

Sonny hid his hat under his covers and pretended to be asleep. A hand grasped his shoulder and gently shook it, “Hey Son, are you awake?”

Sonny’s eyes opened at the voice; that wasn’t Pete. Sonny turned over, “Vanessa?” He sat up, “What are you doing here?”

“I have something to show you.” Vanessa said. “C’mon, out of bed.”

Sonny shoved his hat back into his pillowcase and slid out of bed, “What is it?”

Vanessa steered him out of the bedroom, “I’m taking you on a little trip.”

Sonny frowned in confusion as Vanessa led him through the halls and into the kitchen. Sonny waited outside as Vanessa entered, returning a few minutes later with a tray that was holding a plate of beans and rice.

“What’s that for?” Sonny asked; he was pretty full from dinner already.

“It’s for my new job.” Vanessa answered. “C’mon.”

Sonny followed Vanessa outside, and he remembered how long it had been since he had been out here. He felt like he had been cooped up in that bathhouse for ages. Sonny continued to follow Vanessa, blinking in recognition as they passed by the rose bushes. “Where are we going?” Sonny asked.

“You’ll know when we get there.” Vanessa answered.

A few moments later, they approached a tiny lonely building and Sonny’s eyes widened. This was where…! “My new job is to bring food to the prisoner in here.” Vanessa said.

Sonny immediately put the pieces together and looked at Vanessa, “You mean-”

“I know you said you couldn’t come here alone,” Vanessa said with a smile. “Well, you’re not alone this time.”

Sonny’s face became drawn with disbelief and happiness; if Vanessa wasn’t holding a tray of food he probably would’ve tackled her with joy. They entered the building and Vanessa told Sonny to hang back a bit as they approached the correct cell.

“Hey Usnavi.” Vanessa greeted as the door slid open.

“Hey Vanessa.” Usnavi responded, actually standing up for a change.

“There’s someone who’d like to see you.” Vanessa said. She turned to Sonny and jerked her head, gesturing for him to come.

Sonny went over to the cell and beamed at the sight of Usnavi, “Hey.”

Usnavi immediately lit up, more than Vanessa imagined he would. “Sonny!”

The boy hurried into the cell and threw his arms around his cousin who held him tightly. “How you doing, cuz?” Sonny asked, pulling away.

“I’m fine.” Usnavi reached up and grasped Sonny’s face, looking him over, “You look a lot better; are you doing alright?”

Sonny nodded, “Yeah, I’m good.” He said.

Usnavi pulled him back into the hug, “I was so worried!”

“What else is new?” Sonny couldn’t help but joke, earning a light smack from Usnavi. The only thought running through Sonny’s mind was _‘He remembers me…’_

“Are you sure you’re doing alright?” Usnavi asked.

“I’m sure,” Sonny said. “I mean, work is tough, but I’m alive.”

Usnavi took in Sonny’s face, remembering how pale and weak it seemed last time. Now, the color had returned to Sonny’s cheeks, but he still seemed worn and tired; completely contrasting the young and energetic face Sonny used to have.

Usnavi bit his lip, pulling Sonny into another hug. “Sonny, I need you to know that I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

Sonny blinked. “What?”

“I’m sorry for getting us lost and for getting us trapped here.” Usnavi said.

Sonny frowned, “It’s okay.”

But Usnavi shook his head. “I should’ve just turned around or taken the right turn, and now I’m in here and you’re…God, I’m so so sorry, _mijo.”_

“Cuz, it’s okay; I’m fine, really.” Sonny insisted, pulling away from him slightly. “I’m just glad you’re okay, Navi.”

Usnavi smiled sadly, running his hand through Sonny’s curls, “I’m glad you’re okay too.”

Vanessa decided to take the opportunity to step in and give Usnavi his food. “I hate to break up a family reunion, but I don’t know how long we have before people get suspicious.”

Sonny nodded in understanding and Usnavi seemed to as well. He started to eat and Sonny decided to test something. “Cuz, do you remember our home?”

Usnavi swallowed a bite of rice, “What do you mean?”

“Do you remember where we came from? The name of the city?” Sonny repeated, keeping the anxiety out of his voice.

Usnavi frowned slightly as he seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering, “New York.” He answered.

Sonny nodded and sighed with relief. “So you remember everything?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I remember?” Usnavi asked.

“He’s making sure the Luminaries don’t have their claws in you.” Vanessa answered. “They steal your memories little by little until there’s nothing left.”

Usnavi’s eyes widened, “Has that happened to you?” He asked worriedly.

Vanessa shrugged, “Kinda; I still remember the essentials.” She said. “My life wasn’t really all that great, so forgetting wasn’t too big a price.”

“We can’t forget anything, cuz.” Sonny said. “If we completely forget, we’ll be stuck here.”

Usnavi nodded, but couldn’t help but ask, “How do you know all this stuff, _mijo?”_

Sonny hesitated before lowering his voice, in case the Luminaries could hear, “Pete told me.”

“You mean that guy who brought you here before?” Usnavi asked softly.

“Yeah, he’s been helping me.” Sonny said.

“Why would he help you?” Vanessa asked skeptically. “From what I’ve seen he doesn’t care about anyone except himself.”

Sonny shrugged, “I don’t know.” He answered. He wanted to tell them about the strange feeling he got around the older boy, but decided against it. Usnavi finished his food and Vanessa took the tray.

Sonny and Usnavi stood up and the older grasped the younger’s shoulders, “You be careful, okay?” He said firmly.

“I will.” Sonny nodded. “I’ll try to come back soon; you just make sure you can remember this face.”

Usnavi grinned, “How could I forget my baby cousin?” He teased, ruffling Sonny’s hair.

“Shut up; don’t call me that!” Sonny protested, despite the smile on his face.

Usnavi gave Sonny one last hug and looked at Vanessa over his shoulder. _‘Thank you.’_ He mouthed silently, his eyes shining with gratitude. Vanessa smiled and nodded, slightly turning away from the sight. She wasn’t used to gratitude.

“See ya, Navi.” Sonny said softly before pulling away.

“See ya.” Usnavi responded, watching Sonny exit the cell with Vanessa, the door sliding closed.

Vanessa put a hand on Sonny’s shoulder as they left, Sonny forcing himself not to look back; he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it. They made it out of the building just as the sun was rising over the water. They walked in silence back to the bathhouse, Vanessa dropping the tray off and they stopped at the boy’s room. “Try to get some sleep, okay?” Vanessa said, gently patting him in the back.

Sonny nodded and wordlessly threw his arms around her waist, making her grunt in surprise. “Thanks Van,” He said softly. “For everything.”

Vanessa smiled softly and hugged him back; she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt his warm, this…wanted. Again, she wasn’t used to gratitude. As a ghost, all you really had to worry about was yourself. But ever since Sonny came along, Vanessa found herself caring more about others more and more, and Usnavi seemed to strengthen that more and more.

They stood in silence for a moment, until Vanessa gently pulled away, “Go to sleep, kid.” She said. “And I expect you to be a little ray of sunshine tomorrow, no pun intended, got it?”

“Okay.” Sonny said, laughing softly. “Night, Van.”

“Night, Son.”

Sonny entered the bedroom and climbed under the covers, falling asleep instantly. For the first time, he slept peacefully.

* * *

The masked figure swallowed as another worker slid down his throat. He finally had enough energy. Now he could make his move.

“They’ll be mine…” He muttered, able to speak for the first time in so long. “Soon I’ll have them…they’ll both me mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing romance don't judge me XP
> 
> We'll be getting more Sonny/Pete next time X3


	7. Chill, For Real, Or We're Gonna Get Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny is getting very anxious waiting for Pete's return, but soon discovers that Pete is the one who needs help this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is a long one and we're getting more Sonny/Pete!

The next night flew by, but in a good way. Sonny had a newfound energy that kept him on top of his game no matter how difficult the work got.

“What brought about this change?” Nina asked jokingly.

Sonny shrugged, “Got a real good night’s sleep; or I guess it’s good day’s sleep around here.”

While Sonny was feeling a lot better, he couldn’t help but feel something. It just felt like something was…off in the bathhouse today. And he wasn’t the only one who felt it. When they were finishing up, Daniela appeared a little ways away, “A word.” She called, waving them over.

The four exchanged looks and walked over to her. “What’s up, Dani?” Vanessa asked.

“I’m just asking if you’ve noticed anything strange lately.” Daniela answered.

Nina frowned, “Well, we have had a weird feeling all day…”

“Is everything alright?” Benny asked.

“I’m not sure, that’s what worries me.” Daniela answered. “Not only have two workers gone missing, but this new guest of ours makes me uneasy.”

“People are missing?!” Benny exclaimed.

“There’s no trace of them; not even I can figure out where they went.” Daniela explained. “Their contracts are still intact though, so they must be somewhere.”

“What about the new guest?” Sonny asked.

Daniela made a face and shook her head, “The guest is a No-Face, and he’s becoming quite popular.” She said. “He’s done nothing but eat food all day.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Vanessa asked.

“For one, I don’t remember him ever entering the bathhouse,” Daniela said. “And whatever has my workers so taken with him is concerning; I’m afraid they’ll all start to neglect the other customers if this keeps up.” She looked at them, specifically at Sonny, “Carla and I are going to search for the two missing workers after we close.” She said. “Just steer clear of this guest; No-Face’s may look harmless but they aren’t to be trusted.” And with that, she left.

“A No-Face…” Nina muttered, putting a hand to her chin in thought.

“Have you heard of them before?” Benny asked.

Nina shook her head, “I vaguely remember hearing about them once, but I don’t remember anything about them, except that they’re really shy.”

Vanessa frowned, “Then why would a No-Face come here if they’re so shy?”

“You think your parents might know?” Benny asked.

Nina shrugged, “I don’t know; maybe I’ll ask them tonight.”

Sonny couldn’t help but bite his lip as he thought back to the masked figure from before. He remembered the thing seemed pretty shy when they met…but why would he still be in the bathhouse?

“C’mon, let’s go get some food before this No-Face guy eats it all.” Vanessa said.

* * *

_Sonny ran towards the prison outside. He panted as he felt the world fly by him from his fast speed. The urgency in his chest was overwhelming! Sonny slammed the door open and ran down the hall. “Usnavi!” He called. “Usnavi, are you there?!” He arrived at the appropriate cell and looked inside. Usnavi was on his knees, slumped with his head down._

_“Usnavi!” Sonny called. “Hey, cuz! Can you hear me?” Usnavi slowly lifted his head, his face blank and his eyes empty._

_“Cuz, we have to get out of here!” Sonny said urgently, pulling at the door. “If we don’t hurry then-”_

_“Who are you?”_

_Sonny froze. He slowly looked at Usnavi, who was staring at him with empty eyes. “Do I know you?” He asked slowly._

_Sonny’s eyes widened in fear, “Cuz, i-it’s me.” He said weakly. “It’s Sonny.”_

_Usnavi stared at him and slowly shook his head, “I don’t know you.”_

_Sonny felt his heart stop, “No…” The bars and the whole area began to fall away and Sonny ran towards Usnavi. But just before he could reach him, he vanished into thin air._

_“No…” Sonny whimpered, looking around frantically. “Usnavi! Where are you?!” he called. The whole area began to slowly get swallowed by darkness, making his fear grow._

_“Navi, where are you?! NAVI!” Sonny screamed._

_“He belongs to us now.” A deep distorted voice rumbled._

_Sonny whirled around to see three towering figures in front of him. “No!” Sonny cried, taking a step back._

_“You will never go home.” The figures boomed. Sonny took another step back and turned to run, only to skid to a halt as a giant black hand was reaching towards him._

_Sonny crouched and screamed as the hand reached and easily crushed him._

* * *

Sonny’s eyes flew open and he sat up. Sweat beaded his forehead and his breaths came in short pants. His eyes darted around the room, trying to quickly remind Sonny where he was. It was just a dream…just a dream.

Sonny covered his face with his hands and fell back onto his bed, reaching into his pillowcase and pulling out his baseball cap. This place was really starting to get to him; why couldn’t Pete just get here already?! Sonny rubbed his face, holding his hat close to his chest, when he noticed the bedroom seemed unnaturally quiet. There was no breathing, no sheets rustling, nothing! Sonny looked and noticed that a majority of the beds were empty.

“The hell…?” Sonny climbed out of bed, “Benny?” He called, looking at the top bunk only to find it empty as well. “Where is everybody?”

Sonny got changed, his hat still in his hand, and exited into the hallway where he could hear noises from downstairs. They couldn’t be open already, could they? It was the middle of the day! Sonny ran back into the room and ran to the balcony; he leaned out to where the giant smokestack was and saw smoke coming out of it.

“Why is the boiler already lit?” Sonny asked himself. Now he was really curious. He hurried back into the hallway and down the stairs where everyone was scrambling around. Everyone was carrying food, the Foreman and Supervisor barking orders to get them to move faster. Sonny slowly began to walk down the stairs; what was going on?

“Hey Sonny!” Benny hurried up the stairs towards him. “I was just about to come wake you.”

“What’s going on, Benny?” Sonny asked.

“Turns out that No-Face guest is pretty demanding; he just keeps eating!” Benny said. “But it’s actually worth it; check this out.” Benny dug into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of gold. “See that? That’s real gold!” Benny exclaimed. “Turns out this guy is loaded! He’s been giving gold away since he got here!”

Sonny stared at the gold piece in confusion; this certainly explained why the other workers were apparently really liking this customer. And Daniela and Carla were gone, so that’s why everyone was up during the day instead of night; they weren’t here to restore order.

“What does he look like?” Sonny couldn’t help but ask. “The No-Face?” He had to be sure; he had to know if this No-Face and the masked figure were the same person.

“I don’t know.” Benny shrugged. “I just found this on the ground.”

“Benny!” Vanessa appeared at the foot of the stairs. “Oh good, you got Sonny! C’mon, don’t you wanna get gold?”

“Be right there!” Benny responded. He looked at Sonny. “You coming, kid?”

“Uh…” Sonny glanced at the gold piece one more time and shook his head, “I think I’m gonna go look for Pete.”

Vanessa rolled her eyes, “Would you quit worrying about Pete? I’m sure the guy can take care of himself.”

“I won’t be long.” Sonny said.

Benny shrugged, “Suit yourself.” He hurried back down the stairs and he and Vanessa continued on their way. As Sonny climbed back up the stairs, he couldn’t help but hope that Daniela was wrong about this guest being untrustworthy.

Sonny wandered back to the boy’s room and made his way to the balcony, tossing his hat onto his bed. He was gonna need someplace peaceful to think. “Alright, if I were a super strong ghost working for the Luminaries, where would I go?” Sonny muttered to himself. He paced the balcony, thinking as hard as he could, but came up with nothing.

Sonny groaned, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes before going to the railing. “Where the hell are you, Pete?” He muttered, staring at the blue sky. “You better get here before I forget Usnavi’s name.” Sonny leaned on his fist as he stared at the water. “Or before Usnavi forgets mine…”

He must’ve dozed off after a few seconds, because he snapped awake again as a cool wind washed over him. Something caught the corner of his eye and he looked out over the water, where a familiar dragon was flying. Sonny’s eyes widened as he took in the shining colors that seemed to run together like paint, “Pete?” He breathed.

The dragon flew in the air, it’s body twisting and bending flawlessly in mid-air before falling into the water. Sonny leaned over the railing as Pete swam through the water, finally noticing that he wasn’t alone. A mass of white things were flying above the water, hot on Pete’s trail.

“Are those birds?” Sonny wondered out loud. From where he was, he could make out wings and it sounded like those things were flapping; but why would Pete be chased by birds? They weren’t the black birds that the Luminaries had. Pete shot out of the water and Sonny jumped back as the dragon as his pursuers flew right past the balcony and back out into the open air.

Sonny ran back to the railing and leaned out to watch when his finger felt something wet. He looked to see a spot of red on the wood. He lifted his hand and examined the color, color draining from his face when he gave it a sniff. Sonny looked back at Pete, noticing red becoming a lot more prominent on his being. And it wasn’t paint.

“Pete!” Sonny yelled, throwing himself against the railing. “Pete, get away!” Sonny felt his pulse speed up as the white birds continued to swarm Pete, making red becoming more visible. He had to get Pete out of there! “Pete! Over here!” Sonny yelled, waving him down. “Come this way, hurry!”

Pete flew right towards him and Sonny dove out of the way as the massive dragon crashed into the bedroom behind him, toppling over multiple bunk beds and spraying the room with blood. The white birds began to follow and Sonny sprang to his feet. He grabbed the sliding door and tried to pull it closed, but the birds were too fast. While half of them slammed right into the door, the rest hit Sonny, covering almost every inch of him.

Sonny leapt back and instinctively began to flail, trying to throw the birds off him…only to realize that they weren’t hurting him. Sonny opened his eyes to see the ‘birds’ falling to the ground gently, as they were as thin as paper. In fact, they were paper! “Paper birds?” Sonny muttered.

The birds that hit the door slowly came back to life and began to fly away, leaving behind the ones that were ripped to pieces and just lifeless pieces of paper. It didn’t look like they were coming back, but Sonny shut the door the rest of the way just in case. He heard a growl and turned to see Pete. Seeing him up close like this almost took Sonny’s breath away.

Pete was covered in a multitude of colored scales, running together perfectly, with no clashing colors. The sunlight shining on his scales made it seem like the color was moving like paint. But Sonny was quickly brought out of his awe when he took in all the cuts and gashes staining Pete’s scales.

“Shit…” Sonny breathed, slowly walking towards him. “Pete, what happened to you?” How could paper birds cause so much damage? What had happened to make those birds even chase him in the first place?

Pete growled as he stared at him, blood dripping onto the floor. “Hey, it’s okay.” Sonny said, holding his hands up and continuing towards him. “Those birds are gone now, just let me-”

Pete darted forward and Sonny fell backwards from shock. Pete flew right over him and out the window, spraying Sonny’s uniform and the balcony with red blood. Sonny ran out to the balcony and leaned out, his hands resting on the blood-stained railing. He craned his neck to look above him and he spied Pete fly precariously, slamming into the wall of the bathhouse before flying up to the very top of the building.

“That idiot!” Sonny exclaimed. “He’s gonna bleed to death if he doesn’t get help!” Sonny absently grabbed his hat, and bolted out of the ruined bedroom into the hallway, heading straight for the elevator. Sonny swore loudly as he found the elevator wasn’t there so he headed for the stairs. He needed an elevator to get to the top floor!

Sonny climbed the stairs, resorting to climbing on all fours to go faster until he reached the correct floor. But when he got there, the place was crowded with the other workers, who were all cheering or something.

Sonny pushed his way through the crowd, heading for the elevator, but ran headfirst into another worker. “Where do you think you’re going?” He demanded, pushing him back.

“Upstairs, where else?” Sonny shot back.

“I don’t think so, human.” The worker said, crossing his arms.

Sonny’s eyes blazed, “Let me through!” He exclaimed, stepping back towards the elevator. “My friend is up there, I need to-”

“I don’t think so!” The worker exclaimed, grabbing Sonny’s wrists. “If you think-” The worker stopped short as he stared at Sonny’s free hand, his other still holding his hat. “Ah, blood! Disgusting!” A second later, Sonny was shoved unceremoniously away from the elevator where he came face to face with a towering black mass.

“Hey, out of the way!” The Supervisor appeared between them. “Our guest is coming through!”

Sonny blinked and finally recognized the mask on the figure; it was the spirit from before! So he _was_ the guest; the No-Face! “Thanks for helping me before.” Sonny blurted out before he could stop himself.

The Supervisor looked ready to retort, but No-Face pushed him out of the way. Sonny instinctively took a step back as No-Face leaned down towards him; how the hell did he get so big? Was it because he was eating so much food?

No-Face grunted and held out his hands to Sonny, which were immediately filled with a pile of gold. No-Face pushed the pile of gold towards Sonny, but the boy shook his head, “Thanks but no thanks,” He said. “I don’t want any gold.”

No-Face flinched back as if Sonny just smacked him, but Sonny didn’t notice, “Sorry, but I gotta go.” He said quickly, fleeing back towards the hallway as No-Face dropped the gold in shock. The rest of the workers immediately began to swarm the area, desperate to get the dropped gold as No-Face stood, searching helplessly for Sonny.

The Supervisor darted forward and forced the workers away, “I’m terribly sorry about that, sir.” He said with a plastered smile. “You’ll have to excuse the boy, he’s just a human.”

No-Face said nothing and slowly leaned down towards the Supervisor. “Wipe that smile off your face.” He hissed, before grabbing him and swallowing him whole.

That’s when all hell broke loose.

The crowd of screaming workers quickly fled the scene except for one, who had been pushed to the ground. Nina turned around in horror as No-Face’s gaze fell on her. Nina began to scoot away as No-Face began to move towards her. “No…No!” she cried.

“Nina!” Benny suddenly appeared at her side, and helped her to her feet. No-Face’s gaze lingered on both of them as he stopped right in front of them. Benny held Nina protectively as they slowly inched away, Benny glaring at the spirit.

Vanessa, realizing she had lost her friends, hurried back the way she came, spying them just in time as No-Face’s mouth spread into a large grin. “I finally found you.”

* * *

Sonny was quickly growing desperate. The elevators were the only way up, but there had to be another way! Sonny ran by another balcony and looked out, hoping to find some way, and luckily, he did. He saw an iron ladder attached to the outside of the bathhouse, leading all the way up to the very top. Well, not all the way to the top, but close enough!

Sonny quickly found a window that was closest to it and wasted no time running there. He practically shoved the window open and climbed out, leaping onto the roof of another balcony. Sonny climbed up to the top and saw the ladder straight ahead, a thin pipe leading right to it. It wasn’t the most practical route, but it was all Sonny had; Pete’s life depended on it!

Sonny rolled up his sleeves and pants, not wanting to trip; one wrong step and he’d be sinking like a rock in the water below. He put his hat firmly on his head and held it in place with one hand to keep it from flying off. Sonny focused on the ladder, took a deep breath, and ran.

Sonny barely kept himself from looking down as he sprinted across the pipe, feeling it bend and groan under his weight. Sonny bit his lip as he felt the pipe pull away from the wall; the ladder was so close! Sonny took one last leap and latched onto the ladder, the pipe bending down towards the water below him. Sonny took multiple deep breaths to soothe his beating heart and began to climb.

He climbed as fast as he could, stopping every now and then to take a few breaths as he could feel the air getting thinner. Sonny leaned on the ladder, his head hanging between the rungs, when he spied something below him. Sonny turned and looked down where he saw two figures flying towards the upper part of the bathhouse; they were flying towards Daniela’s office. Daniela and Carla must be back.

Sonny paid them no mind and continued to climb, the ladder ending a few yards under the very top balcony that led to the top floor. There was no way Sonny could climb up there, unless he was Spiderman, but luckily, there was a window about a foot above him.

Sonny grabbed the windowsill and climbed inside, finding himself in some fancy bathroom. He sprinted out of it and climbed a flight of stairs, his mind only on Pete.

Eventually, he came to a long hallway with large double doors at the very end. The hallway was dark purple and very dimly lit; there were no windows either, but drapes decorated the otherwise plain walls. Sonny also spied the elevator shaft, so he had to be in the right place.

Sonny hurried towards the door, treading as lightly as possible, light pouring from a crack in the door. Voices could be heard as Sonny drew closer.

“…a disaster! Those humans…enough damage!”

Sonny crept closer until he could peek through the door. His heart thudded in his chest as three hooded figures seemed to tower over him from within the room. _‘The Luminaries…’_

“And now Pete’s gone and failed his mission; he’s finally gone soft!” Sonny bit his tongue to keep from gasping at Pete’s name.

“Did Claudia see him?”

“Unfortunately, the brat set off her alarm system; damn kid can’t even sneak around properly.”

“Then what do we do? If Claudia finds out we sent him to steal from her-”

“Relax, there will be no evidence left by the time she does. The totem we placed will finish him off very soon; it’s the deadliest curse of them all.”

 _‘No…!’_ Sonny’s jaw clenched in fear.

“Good; little punk was useless anyway. There are plenty more ghosts out there to replace him.”

“Well, hurry and get rid of him; he’s bleeding all over the carpet!”

Sonny heard the flapping of wings and the Luminaries started towards the door. Sonny tensed and bolted away. His eyes fell on some the curtains and he dove behind them just in time. He didn’t dare breathe as the Luminaries walked past him without a second thought; thank God his smell had gone away the day before. Sonny stayed stock still until he was certain there was silence. He peeked out ever so slightly, and when he saw the hallway empty, he took off towards the office.

Sonny burst through the doors and his eyes were immediately drawn to Pete. He was back in his human form, lying on the ground unmoving, while a swarm of black birds surrounded him, scratching and pecking at his still form.

“PETE!” Sonny screamed, bolting into the room. He ran over and swatted the bird’s away, “Get away! Back off!” He yelled, the birds all scattering with angry caws. Sonny dropped to his knees and shook Pete’s shoulder, “Pete, are you okay? Can you hear me?” He called frantically.

Sonny looked behind him and realized that he and Pete were sitting right on the edge of a hole. Sonny spied a rolled up carpet next to him and realized that this was a trap door. This was what the Luminaries meant when they said to get rid of him!

“Pete, wake up!” Sonny cried. “C’mon Pete, answer me!” Sonny yelped as he suddenly felt sharp claws brush by his face. Sonny looked up as caws filled the air and the birds surrounded him. “Stop!” Sonny yelled. “Get off me!” Sonny flailed his arms, desperately trying to stop the attack when he realized that the other birds were surrounding Pete. They were pulling at his clothes and trying to move him closer to the hole!

“No!” Sonny yelled, grabbing Pete and pulling him to his chest and away from the hole. The rest of the birds cawed loudly and all surrounded Sonny who covered Pete the best he could. Sonny could only shut his eyes as he felt multiple sharp claws and beaks scratch and bite at any visible skin. The paper bird on his back was easily reduced to shreds.

“Stop!” Sonny yelled. “Stop! Leave us alone!” Suddenly, Pete’s eyes flew open. He grabbed a spray can from his pocket and a cloud of red and orange paint surrounded himself and Sonny. The birds all squawked in pain as they dispersed while Pete sat up, his eyes glazed over, spraying paint as much as he could.

“Pete!” Sonny exclaimed, grabbing onto him. Pete’s cuts were starting to bleed even more. “Pete stop, you’ll make it worse!”

Luckily, Pete did stop, but his eyes drooped closed with exhaustion, his spray can slipping out of his hand and onto the ground. Pete started to fall back and Sonny quickly grabbed him, but Pete was too heavy.

“Pete!” Sonny yelled. “Pete, we’re gonna fall!” But it was too late. Sonny yelled and tightened his hold on Pete as they fell down the trapdoor. It was so dark, Sonny couldn’t see where they were even falling! Sonny still grasped Pete’s torn shirt and he pulled himself closer to him.

“Pete!” Sonny called, grabbing his shoulders from the back. Suddenly, Sonny felt heat.

He could smell smoke and see ash flying all around him as he held onto Pete tightly.

Sonny blinked and found himself falling once again, but Pete was moving. Pete yanked out two spray cans and covered himself with a cloud of multicolored paint. Sonny felt Pete grow in size in the smoke, and soon he was on the back of a dragon.

Sonny grabbed onto the dragon’s horns just in time as they fell towards an open area and Pete sharply flew up. Sonny yelped as his hat flew off his head and out of his reach. Below them were hundreds of black figures, reaching for them, his hat disappearing among the mass.

Sonny couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut as Pete flew into a smaller entryway on the wall. Sonny pressed himself closer to Pete, cringing as Pete’s scales scraped against the stone as they flew. Sonny blinked as he saw a light up ahead, but only after they were centimeters from the opening did he see the fan.

Pete hit the fan and curled up around Sonny. Sonny felt his scaly body squeeze him tight for a split second before the place burst and Sonny was falling. He yelled out and landed on something, multiple arms appearing on him to assist; it was Mr. Rosario. They had fallen into the boiler room! Pete stuck his claws in the walls of drawers, blood still dripping from his mouth as he hung there like a gecko.

“What the hell is going on?!” Mr. Rosario exclaimed.

“Kevin?!” Mrs. Rosario burst through the door. “Kevin, I heard a crash, what- oh _Dios mio!”_ Mrs. Rosario covered her mouth at the sight.

“Pete!” Sonny quickly clambered off Mr. Rosario.

“Sonny, what are you doing?!” Mr. Rosario demanded, trying to grab him. “Stay back!”

“Pete!” Sonny cried, running towards him just as Pete fell to the ground, his body coiling like a snake. Pete lifted his head and let out a loud growl, making Sonny flinch. “Pete, what’s wrong?” Sonny asked desperately.

“Chico, what is going on here?!” Mrs. Rosario demanded.

Sonny didn’t answer as Pete slumped to the ground, his dragon form fading away back to his human form, lying face down on the ground. “No, no no no!” Sonny exclaimed, kneeling by his side. “Pete, don’t you dare die on me!”

The Rosarios shared a surprised glance with each other; they had heard of the famed Graffiti Pete, but they never thought they’d see him in this condition.

“Pete, wake up, please!” Sonny cried. He turned him over and held him in his arms.

Mrs. Rosario took a deep breath and came closer to them, “This looks serious…” She observed softly. Mr. Rosario opened his mouth to tell his wife to stay away, but with the way Sonny was acting, he just didn’t have the heart.

Pete’s breathing was shaggy and barely there, coughing with almost every breath. Something gurgled in this throat before he coughed again, spitting out a good amount of blood.

“W-What’s wrong with him?” Sonny cried.

“It looked like he’s bleeding from the inside.” Mr. Rosario observed.

Sonny glanced at him, “What do you mean?”

“Perhaps he swallowed something.” Mrs. Rosario clarified, placing a hand on Pete’s stomach where she felt some kind of disturbance from within. “We need to get him to spit it out, and quickly.”

“Spit it out…” Sonny muttered. His eyes suddenly widened and he reached into his pocket, pulling out the medicine, somehow still unharmed despite Sonny’s rough trip.

“What is that?” Mr. Rosario asked.

“I got it from a river spirit.” Sonny answered. “Nina said it’s emetic.”

“Medicine from a spirit…” Mrs. Rosario whispered in awe.

Sonny bit off a piece of the medicine and pocketed the bigger piece. “C’mon Pete, eat this.” He said, holding it up to the boy’s lips. “It’s medicine; maybe it’ll help!” Pete’s head lolled so Sonny pulled him closer. “Please Pete, just eat it!” He tried to use his thumb and index finger to open Pete’s mouth and reached around with his other hand to help.

He slowly pried Pete’s mouth open and put the medicine in. The reaction was immediate. Pete’s eyes flew open and he tried to spit it out, causing Sonny to clap a hand over his mouth and Mrs. Rosario to back away. Sonny tightened his grip on Pete as he began to thrash around, yelling in pain behind Sonny’s hand.

“Swallow it, Pete!” Sonny yelled, holding on as tightly as he could, pressing them both against the wall of drawers. The chunk of medicine eventually did slide down Pete’s throat, but Sonny kept his grip firm as Pete’s thrashing seemed to get worse. He kicked, flailed, did whatever he could to get free, but Sonny just kept holding on.

Finally, Pete began to retch and Sonny pulled his hand away from his mouth, just in time for him to spit out a giant chunk of black goo. The goo landed in the lower area and Pete passed out once again, black liquid and blood dripping from his lips.

“Sonny, look!” Mr. Rosario exclaimed. Sonny turned around as the black goo dissolved away, leaving a strange looking, brightly colored object that looked like a poker chip, and on top of it was a tiny black slug.

“The totem!” Sonny exclaimed, remembering what the Luminaries said. He put Pete down and hurried to grab it, making the slug scamper away.

“Sonny, get the slug!” Mrs. Rosario exclaimed. Sonny looked up and ran after the slug, trying to step on it. Luckily it was trapped in the lower area, the Sootballs blocking the holes to their homes to keep it from escaping. The slug bounced and zipped around, trying desperately to escape. Sonny stomped around it, trying to aim until he finally stepped on it with a splat.

Mrs. Rosario sighed in relief, “ _Gracias a Dios_ , those things are bad luck.”

Sonny grimaced as black goop oozed between his toes, forcing him to wipe his foot clean on the ground. His attention was then drawn to Pete, who was still unconscious, “Pete!” He exclaimed, going to his side. “Pete, wake up!”

Pete stirred slightly, but didn’t wake up. His breathing was still weak and his heartbeat felt nonexistent; Sonny couldn’t even bring himself to realize that a ghost was probably dying.

Sonny felt a weight in his hand and looked to see the totem he was still holding. It felt warm in his grasp; could it still be affecting Pete? He faced the Rosario’s, “Hey, do you know what this is?” He asked, holding up the totem. “The Luminaries said they cursed it.”

“A Luminary curse…” Mr. Rosario muttered. “That’s strong magic.”

Sonny felt his fear grow, “So, Pete is still dying?”

“Not as badly as before.” Mrs. Rosario said, feeling Pete’s forehead, “It’s made him ill; taking the totem out just made the process slower.” Sonny grit his teeth and stared at Pete; what could he do now? He wasn’t magic; there was no way he could lift a magic curse!

“Poor _niño_ ,” Mrs. Rosario muttered. “He’s had a rough time ever since coming here, but he never hurt anyone; what on earth could he have done to make the Luminaries curse him?”

“They said they sent Pete to steal something from someone named Claudia.” Sonny explained. “They said he failed but he was being chased by some weird paper birds.”

“Claudia? _Doña_ Claudia?” Mr. Rosario exclaimed.

“I can’t believe it; serves them right to try and steal from her!” Mrs. Rosario exclaimed.

“Who is _Doña_ Claudia?” Sonny asked.

“One of the oldest and most powerful ghosts in the Spirit World.” Mr. Rosario answered. “If anything happened in the Spirit World, she was there; she knows almost everything.”

“Everything?” Sonny asked, glancing at the totem in his hand, “Does she know how to break curses?”

“If there’s a spell she can’t break, I don’t know it.” Mr. Rosario answered.

Sonny looked back at the totem, then at Pete, and nodded, “Where is Claudia?” He asked, getting to his feet. “Where can I find her?”

Mrs. Rosario’s eyes widened as he read his mind almost immediately, “No, much too dangerous.” She said firmly.

Sonny frowned but didn’t relent, “You said Claudia knows almost everything! If I took this too her maybe she could break the curse!”

“ _Niño, Doña_ Claudia may be able to help, but it’s not a journey you can take alone!” Mrs. Rosario said.

“I don’t have a choice!” Sonny protested. “Pete is dying and she’s the only one who can save him!”

“Sonny-”

“Please Mrs. Rosario, tell me where she is!” Sonny pleaded, grasping the totem tightly. “Pete saved my life; if it wasn’t for him the Luminaries would’ve caught me a long time ago!” Sonny looked at Pete’s still form, “I owe him so much; I can’t just let him die!”

The two stared at each other in silence until Mrs. Rosario sighed, “Stubborn child.” She chided before turning to her husband. “ _Papí_ , do you still have the tickets?”

Mr. Rosario put a hand on his chin, “They’re around here somewhere.” He moved and began digging through a small set of drawers with his multiple hands.

“Now, why don’t we make your friend a bit more comfortable?” Mrs. Rosario asked Sonny. Sonny smiled and nodded, shoving the totem into his pocket.

Mrs. Rosario and Sonny set out one of their extra sleeping mats and placed Pete on it, where Mrs. Rosario fed him a small bowl of broth, “That should slow the curse down a little.” She said.

Sonny nodded and sighed as Pete lay silently on the mat. A lot of his cuts were gone, but he was burning up with a fever. Sonny reached out and brushed Pete’s forehead with his fingers, “If you die, I’m gonna hunt you down, you hear me?” Sonny whispered. He got up and addressed the Sootballs, “Hey guys, could you get me my shoes and clothes?” He asked.

The Sootballs squeaked happily and hurried into their holes, and Sonny inwardly sighed. _‘You just wait a little longer Usnavi; I’ll save you next.’_

“I found them!” Mr. Rosario exclaimed, pulling something out of the drawer in triumph. He walked back over to Sonny and handed him a pair of old train tickets.

Sonny looked up at him, “Is this for the train?”

“We’ve been saving those old things for thirty years.” Mrs. Rosario said. “We hoped to get out of this place, but I’m afraid it’s a little too late for us now.”

Sonny smiled sadly, “ _Gracias_.” He said.

“Ah ah,” Mrs. Rosario waved her finger. “Thank us when you get back safely.”

“The train stop you want is La Vibora, the sixth stop.” Mr. Rosario explained. “Make sure you get it right; it’s a one way ride.”

Sonny nodded in understanding putting the tickets safely in his pocket, “I will.” Just then, the tiny door slid open as a frantic Vanessa climbed out. “Van?” Sonny asked.

“Sonny!” Vanessa gasped. She rushed over and hugged him, “Thank god, I thought you got eaten or something; everyone’s looking for you!”

Sonny frowned in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

Vanessa gripped his shoulders, “That No-Face thing went on a rampage; he ate the Supervisor and those two missing workers!” Sonny’s eyes widened in shock; he knew that there was some kind of commotion when he left, but he didn’t think it escalated that far!

“What about Nina?” Mr. Rosario demanded, “Is she safe?”

Vanessa bit her lip, “I…I don’t know.”

Mr. Rosario’s eyes became thunderous, “You don’t know?!”

“No-Face has both her and Benny trapped.” Vanessa said worriedly.

“What?!” Sonny exclaimed.

“He won’t let them out unless…unless…” Vanessa trailed off.

“Unless what?” Mrs. Rosario gently prompted.

Vanessa took a deep breath, “Unless we give you to him, Sonny.”

“Me?” Sonny asked. “Why me?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” Vanessa asked right back. “He said you were the one who let him into the bathhouse; do you know this thing?”

Sonny hesitated and turned away, “…I don’t know him.” He said. He could feel the shock and disbelief even with his back turned. “But…I did let him in.”

“Oh my god…” Vanessa muttered.

“I thought he was a customer or something!” Sonny protested, facing them again.

Vanessa gave him a look. “C’mon, if he didn’t come through the main entrance, you had to have known something was up!”

“I didn’t know he was gonna eat people!”

“Enough!” Mrs. Rosario snapped, shutting down the argument before it got out of hand. “Arguing isn’t going to help Nina or Benny; let’s calm down and think about what we have to do. Sonny,” Sonny looked up. “It’s up to you; what do you want to do?”

Sonny didn’t need long to think, “I’ll go to No-Face.” He answered. “I’ll try to get him to leave and go to _Doña_ Claudia after.”

Vanessa blinked, “Wait, _Doña_ Claudia?” She asked. “Why are you going to see her?”

“I’ll explain later.” Sonny answered. “We need to get to Nina and Benny.”

“I’m coming up there with you.” Mr. Rosario said. “I’m not leaving my daughter up there.”

“You aren’t the only one.” Mrs. Rosario added. “I’m coming too.”

Sonny nodded and his eyes fell on Pete again. He knelt down next to him and lay a hand on his arm, “You just hold on, okay?” He said softly. “I’ll be back soon; I promise.” Sonny squeezed his arm and headed for the small door.

“What is going on with him?” Vanessa muttered as they followed.

“Something you wouldn’t recognize,” Mrs. Rosario answered. “It’s called love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no artistic sense so you can make Pete's dragon design however you want it to be X3


	8. When You Have a Problem, You Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny confronts No-Face to try and save Benny and Nina. But is there more to this creature than meets the eye?

Vanessa led Sonny and the Rosarios up through the hallways as fast as they could until they reached a room. Daniela and Carla were standing outside, Carla wringing her hands and Daniela pacing in front of the door.

“Dani, I found him!” Vanessa called.

_“Gracias a Dios…”_ Daniela muttered, walking towards them.

“Where’s my daughter?” Mr. Rosario demanded instantly.

“Unharmed, for the moment.” Daniela answered, not at all intimidated by his tone. “Benny is too; No-Face hasn’t done anything drastic.” She paused.

“Well, he’s thrown a few things around.” Carla chimed in.

“But other than that, he just wants the _niño_.” Daniela finished.

“What for?” Mrs. Rosario asked, placing a hand on Sonny’s shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Daniela answered honestly. “I honestly think the best we can do comply to his demands.”

“I’ll go.” Sonny said with resolve. “I’ll go in and try to talk to him.”

“Are you sure?” Vanessa asked.

Sonny nodded, “If Benny and Nina are in there, I’m not leaving them.” He said, looking pointedly at the Rosario’s, “I’ll try to get No-Face to let them go.”

Daniela nodded, “I like your spunk.” She said, leading him towards the door. “If anything goes wrong, I’ll be there to put him down, _entiendes_?”

Sonny nodded, took a deep breath, and opened the door, stepping inside. The room, to put it simply, was a mess. Spilled food and food remains just about covered the floor and walls, and No-Face stood in the middle of it all. He looked twice as big as he did when Sonny last saw him; why were they still feeding this thing?!

Sonny spied Nina and Benny crouched in the back corner of the room, No-Face between them and Sonny. Benny was holding Nina close to his chest, probably doing his best to comfort her. Both their eyes widened when they finally spied Sonny across the room. Benny mouthed his name and Nina covered her mouth in terror.

No-Face turned away from his hostages and stared at Sonny, picking up a large platter of food. “You should try this…it’s delicious.” No-Face said. Sonny didn’t answer.

“Do you want some gold?” No-Face asked, “I’m not giving it to anybody else.” Sonny still didn’t answer; he had to stay calm or everything could go to shit real fast.

“What do you want, Sonny?” No-Face asked. “Just name it.”

“I want you to let Nina, Benny, and I go.” Sonny answered with an unwavering voice. No-Face tensed and wavered back; it was like this thing feared rejection of all kinds. “You should leave too,” Sonny went on. “You’ve been here for days; aren’t people worried about you?”

“They’ve never worried about me!” No-Face hissed. “They didn’t care; they never understood; they left me alone…” No-Face seemed to withdraw on himself. “I’m all alone…I’m so lonely…”

Sonny frowned at the sudden change in attitude; at least he was getting somewhere. “What do you want?” Sonny asked, making No-Face tense again. “You keep giving people what _they_ want, or what you think they want; but what do _you_ want?”

“I want…” No-Face turned to Nina and Benny. “I want them…I want you…” He turned back to Sonny and stalked towards him. “We’re going to be together again…you’re going to be mine…” No-Face’s mouth opened, “We’ll be together forever…I’ll never be lonely again…”

Benny’s face turned murderous and he started forward. “Stay away from him!” Nina held him back but the monster didn’t stop.

Sonny took a few steps back; there was no stopping it! This thing was just going to keep eating until he got what he wanted! But…maybe that was the key! He said he wanted Nina and Benny…but not to eat them. If he did he would’ve done it already. In fact, his voice sounded strained and desperate, like he was holding something back. Ever since he started eating he’d been slowly going crazy…maybe it was time he got rid of some of that food.

“Wait!” Sonny reached into his pocket and held out the last piece of the medicine. “You wanna eat me? Fine, go ahead.” Sonny said, slowly walking towards No-Face.

“Sonny!” Nina gasped.

“But before you do,” Sonny went on, holding the medicine out to him. “I want you to eat this first.”

No-Face backed away slightly, eyeing the small morsel. “What is it?”

“It was a gift, something special.” Sonny said, getting closer. No-Face didn’t back away; this was his chance. “I was gonna save it,” Sonny took a deep breath, “but I think you need it more than I do.”

Sonny tossed the medicine into No-Face’s giant mouth. The spirit chewed and swallowed the medicine in a second and moaned in disgust. The monster gagged and breathed heavily, turning away, allowing Benny and Nina to rush over to Sonny and pull him back against them. No-Face retched and gallons of black sludge poured from his mouth. Benny and Nina tightened their grip on Sonny and each other as No-Face faced them again.

“What…have you d-done to me…?” No-Face moaned.

Benny’s eyes widened, “Run.” He said, shoving Sonny and Nina towards the door. “Run, now!”

The three burst out the door and No-Face crashed after them. “Nina!” Mr. Rosario exclaimed as the three appeared.

“Everyone, run!” Nina yelled Sonny running ahead, with Benny and Nina close behind, hands entwined. Everyone did so a second too late as No-Face came crashing into the hallway, roaring madly.

“Stand back!” Daniela called, appearing behind them as they passed. She put her hands together and formed a large glowing orb before tossing it at the monster. Unfortunately, the attack didn’t seem to faze No-Face as he upchucked a giant wave of goo thank to the medicine.

“Dani!” Carla grabbed Daniela’s arm and yanked her out of the way just in time and No-Face ran past, slamming right into the railing. No-Face continued to retch, spitting out goo but he still continued to chase the trio.

“What are we gonna do?” Benny exclaimed as they ran.

“Just keep running!” Sonny answered. “Once he spits out all that crap he should be fine!”

“How do you know?” Nina asked.

“I don’t!” Sonny responded. “He was fine before he started eating stuff, so maybe that’s the problem!”

The three made a sharp turn and started to make their way down the stairs, No-Face’s body trailing goop behind as he crawled after them like something out of the Exorcist. However, with No-Face puking all over the place, he was steadily growing back to normal size and his movements were becoming tired and sluggish. He eventually even coughed up the Supervisor and the two missing workers, all three of them unharmed.

They eventually made it to the main floor and No-Face collapsed on the floor, still retching and curling in on himself in pain. Sonny, Benny, and Nina finally stopped running and Sonny knelt in front of No-Face.

“Sonny, get back!” Benny exclaimed, reaching to yank him away.

Sonny waved his hand away and looked at No-Face, “Hey, can you hear me?” He called. No-Face moaned and his hands appeared, moving erratically. Sonny flinched back as they waved towards him, but then they landed on the mask, fingers slipping over it sloppily.

“Do you want this off?” Sonny asked. No-Face grunted as he struggled with the mask so Sonny grabbed it. He thought it would come off easily, but it felt like it had been superglued on. Sonny gripped it tightly and pulled with all his might, when it finally came off with a sharp yank, sending Sonny flying onto his back.

Nina and Benny helped him up as No-Face’s black body began to bubble and hiss. Sonny bit his lip as he still held the mask while No-Face slumped to the ground, unmoving; he didn’t kill him did he? The black mass continued to bubble and hiss until it began to grow smaller; it was evaporating! Daniela, Carla, and the Rosario’s all caught up with them, laying eyes on the fallen spirit. “What’s going on?” Mr. Rosario demanded.

All the black finally dissolved away and left behind a human shape; it was a man. Everyone watched and jumped as the man began to sluggishly move to try and get up. He groaned and got onto all fours as he looked at himself in shock, “I…I’m…” The man got to his knees and looked up, finally revealing his face.

Benny’s face drained of color and Nina’s eyes grew wide and glassy. The man looked like he wanted to speak but had no idea where to start, “N…Nina…I…”

Nina pressed her hands to her mouth as tears began to fall. “Oh my god…” She whimpered. She took a step towards him, her eyes still disbelieving, “…Lincoln…?”

Sonny’s jaw dropped, “Wha…?”

“Holy shit…” Benny breathed, grasping his own head with his hands.

The man bit his lip, tears coming to his eyes as well as he was racked by guilt. But it was quickly forgotten as Nina practically threw herself at him, tears running rampant. “It’s really you…” She sobbed. “I can’t believe it!”

Lincoln slowly hugged her back, his own tears falling. “I’m so sorry _hermanita_ …” He whispered.

“You’re alive!” Nina exclaimed, pulling away and grasping his face. “What happened to you?! You were gone for so long we thought…we thought…”

Benny left Sonny’s side and numbly wandered over, “Lin…is that really you…?”

Lincoln looked up from the ground, still holding Nina close, “Hey Ben…” He said weakly, a wet smile on his face.

Benny knelt down, his eyes still wide as he reached out to touch Lincoln’s shoulder, as if to check if he was really there. “Holy shit…” Benny repeated a disbelieving smile on his face. A split second later, in one swift motion, Benny hauled Lincoln to his feet and punched him right in the face.

“Benny!” Nina gasped.

“No…I deserved that…” Lincoln responded, holding his cheek.

“Damn right you did!” Benny exclaimed. “You just disappear on us without a word and then you just come waltzing back dressed as a No-Face?!” Benny grabbed the front of Lincoln’s shirt, “We thought you were dead, you asshole! Do have any idea what you did to us?!”

“I know…” Lincoln whispered. “I’m so sorry Ben… You can hit me again if you want to…”

Benny glared at him, probably considering it, but his glare softened slightly and he pulled Lincoln into a tight hug. “You run away again and I’m gonna hunt you down myself.” He muttered.

Lincoln laughed softly and hugged him back, Nina soon joining, “I missed you guys so much…” He whispered.

“We missed you too, _hermano_ …” Nina whispered.

Sonny stared at the trio and Daniela and Carla moved to stand behind him. “Isn’t that sweet?” Carla asked.

“Who is that?” Sonny whispered.

“That, _niño_ , is Lincoln Rosario; Nina’s big brother.” Daniela answered.

“Nina has a brother?” Sonny asked in shock.

“It’s been a sore subject, as you can see.” Daniela said, plucking the No-Face mask from Sonny’s hands. “Now let’s take care of this.” She tapped it and it cracked easily, the pieces falling to the floor and dissolving into dust.

“Lincoln.” The trio broke the hug and Lincoln slowly faced the Rosario’s, who had watched the whole exchange, stone faced.

“Mom…Dad…” Lincoln said as they approached him. “Guys…I-”

Mrs. Rosario cut him off, holding a finger to his lips. “What happened?” She asked, wanting to cut to the chase; she wanted to know what happened to her son.

Nina gripped his hand tightly and Lincoln took a deep breath, “I don’t remember much…” He started. “I just remember finding the mask, putting it on…and then everything’s in bits and pieces.” He glanced at Nina, “I could feel myself forgetting everything…but I was able to remember you guys…” He looked at Nina and Benny.

“I just kept remembering you, I knew you guys could help me.” Lincoln went on. “And I guess I remember what you said, Mom: if you have a problem, you come home…so that’s what I did.” “Oh Lincoln…” Mrs. Rosario whispered, placing her hands on his face.

“Son…” Mr. Rosario took a step forward. “I know we can’t take back what happened between us…but if you want, I’m willing to start over.” He held out his hand towards him.

A smile grew on Lincoln’s face like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, “Yeah Dad…I’d like that.” Lincoln took Mr. Rosario’s hand, but quickly moved into a hug that Mr. Rosario returned.

Mrs. Rosario and Nina joined in as well, Nina even pulling Benny into the mix. “Welcome home, _mijo_.” Mrs. Rosario said softly.

“Thank you…” Lincoln whispered. He slightly pulled away and looked at Sonny, “Thank you…”

Sonny nodded, beaming at the sight. Looks like things were finally looking up around here.

* * *

As everything calmed down, Sonny and Vanessa slipped away. They had to hurry if Sonny didn’t want to miss the train. Sonny quickly changed out of his uniform and into his normal clothes, shoving Usnavi’s hat back into his pocket.

Vanessa led him out one of the back doors and down towards the water where a little wooden boat was docked. “We use this thing if we need to get around when there’s water.” Vanessa explained. She hopped in and untied the rope, Sonny carefully climbing in after her.

Vanessa began to row the boat, “I still can’t believe that No-Face was Lincoln this whole time.” She mused.

“What happened to him?” Sonny asked.

“He left a long time ago.” Vanessa answered. “I don’t know exactly what happened, something involving a fight with his parents and wanting to find his own way. He left for a while until his contract disappeared…so we thought he was gone for good.”

Vanessa’s face became sad as she remembered how crushed Nina was. She had cried for days, and Benny didn’t smile for weeks, while the Rosario’s locked themselves in the boiler room and kitchen, acting even more stand-offish than usual. “I guess his contract was destroyed when he turned into the No-Face.” Vanessa went on. “Makes sense; he wasn’t exactly himself anymore.”

“Why did his contract get destroyed?” Sonny asked.

“Those contracts only stay intact if you die or if it’s exterminated.” Vanessa answered. “But in order to do that, you need the okay of both Daniela and Luminaries.”

Sonny made a face, “Why the Luminaries? Why would they care who leaves this place?”

“They shouldn’t care about a lot of things, but they keep sticking their noses in stuff anyway.” Vanessa said bitterly. “Trust me, if we could stand up to those assholes, we would’ve done it a long time ago.”

“Then why don’t you?” Sonny asked. “They're running your lives, you have a right to fight for them!”

“Not here, we don’t.” Vanessa said. “Around here, magic is what gets you places; if you don’t have magic, you may as well not exist. No magic is stronger than the Luminaries.”

Sonny frowned and gazed up to the top floor of the bathhouse, “That’s not right…” He muttered, but Vanessa acted like she didn’t hear.

Vanessa rowed a bit further until they reached the edge of the tracks. “You’ll have to walk from here. The station’s just down the tracks.” She said.

“Got it.” Sonny said, climbing out of the boat, holding his shoes. The water reached his ankles and felt cool on his skin.

“Well, you better hurry,” Vanessa said, starting to turn the boat around. “The train will be here soon.”

“Okay.” Sonny nodded when something hit him. “Oh, Vanessa!” Vanessa faced him again and Sonny reached into his pocket. “When you see Usnavi again, give him this.” He pulled out Usnavi’s hat. “He lost it a when we got here; he probably wants it back.”

Vanessa smiled and took the hat, “I will, don’t worry.”

“Thanks.” Sonny nodded and he started to walk down the tracks.

“You better come back, you hear me?” Vanessa called after him.

“I will!” Sonny responded, sending a smile back her way.

Vanessa turned the boat around and headed back towards the bathhouse, taking one last glance at Sonny’s shrinking form. “You got this, kid.” She muttered.

Sonny walked along the tracks for only a few minutes until the station came into view. He heard a train whistle behind him and hurried the rest of the way as the train zoomed towards the station. The train pulled to a stop and Sonny walked up the doors as they opened. A black human-like figure dressed as a conductor blocked his way, holding out his hand.

Sonny reached into his pocket and pulled out his tickets, “To La Vibora, please?” He asked, handing him the tickets. The conductor took and punched the tickets, handing them back and allowing Sonny to board the train. A few ghosts were also on the train, but they didn’t pay Sonny any mind. He took a seat and the train pulled off.

As the train moved, Sonny watched the Spirit World zoom past him. It was so much bigger than he imagined it to be. The sun slowly began to set as the train continued to run, Sonny making sure to count the stops as they came. Ghosts came and went as the train stopped, but soon, as night fell, it was just Sonny.

Sonny stared out the window as the Luminaries’ totem seemed to weigh down in his pocket; he didn’t know the train ride would last this long, but he didn’t have a choice. All he could do was hope and pray that he wasn’t too late.

* * *

“He’s gone!” A tall figure waved his hand and shattered multiple glass ornaments in the room with a powerful wave of magic. “Just like that, he’s gone!”

“Calm down.” Another figure soothed.

“Calm down?! That little brat has caused nothing but trouble and now he’s gone!” The figure yelled, making his way back to the right side of the middle figure.

“He’s even abandoned his own cousin! I thought Pete said they wouldn’t dare leave each other!” The left figure added.

“…Maybe they wouldn’t.” The middle figure waved his hand and a spot of light appeared in the middle of the room. “We could give our tiny human a little…motivation to return.”

A few seconds later, Usnavi appeared, thrown onto the carpet. Usnavi groaned and lifted his head in confusion. His eyes fell on the three hooded figures and his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. “Wha-”

The middle figure moved his long bony fingers, and the chains on Usnavi’s wrist shackles yanked him into the air, making him stand. His arms were then forced down before the long lengths of chain wrapped around his arms tightly, pinning them to his sides. Usnavi cried out and winced as the remaining chain length rose up and left him suspended in the air.

Usnavi tried to struggle but quickly found it was pointless and painful, and he glared at the Luminaries, “What do you want?” He demanded.

The middle figure made a zipping motion with his hand and Usnavi’s mouth sealed itself shut. “Now, why don’t we make you a bit more presentable for your cousin.”

Usnavi’s eyes widened in fear as the other two figures slunk towards him. They raised their hands towards him, then there was nothing but pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh...
> 
> (Also I've never written Lincoln before, I'm sorry if I got it wrong XP)


	9. Take the Train to the Top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete recovers from his curse and deals with the consequences of working under the Luminaries. Meanwhile, Sonny journeys to Dona Claudia and learns something important regarding Pete and the magic of the Spirit World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singsong voice* Castle in the Sky reference~ Castle in the Sky reference~ Can you find it~? ;)

Darkness.

That was all that Pete could see and feel.

He barely remembered a thing. He remembered escaping from something and reporting to the Luminaries, then he heard Sonny’s voice and…

Sonny!

Pete struggled to find consciousness as his memory tried to come back as well. He just kept remembering Sonny’s voice, calling out for him. It sounded worried, scared; what happened?

Pete’s eyes finally cracked open and his whole body felt heavy. He lifted his hand and rubbed his face as he fully woke up; he felt more rested than he ever felt since he became a ghost. Pete slowly sat up as he took in where he was; he was lying on a sleeping mat in the boiler room. How did he get here? And where was Sonny?

“You’re awake.” Pete blinked and turned to see Vanessa standing little ways away, holding a tray of food and looking shocked. “Mrs. Rosario said you were on death’s door!”

Pete’s eyes widened as more memories came back to him. He remembered the Luminaries holding him down, forcing something down his throat, quickly followed by pain. It was after that when he heard Sonny’s voice calling his name. “Where’s Sonny?” He asked urgently.

“Gone.” Vanessa answered.

Pete got to his feet, “Where is he?” He repeated. “Did he go somewhere?” He hoped to God that he was safe; if the Luminaries got a hold of Sonny, Pete would never forgive himself!

“He went to _Doña_ Claudia.” Vanessa eventually answered.

Pete started, “He’s in La Vibora?!” He demanded.

“Hey, you could act a little grateful; he went because of you!” Vanessa retorted. “He wouldn’t stop going on about how he needed to see her to break the curse and save you.”

Curse… that’s right, the Luminaries cursed him! But then…why was he awake; why did he feel better than ever? Pete gripped his head as he paced the room a bit; the Luminaries weren’t going to be happy that Sonny upped and left. When he got back, there would be hell to pay! “He shouldn’t have gone alone…” He muttered. “I gotta find him…I gotta bring him back and get him the hell out of here!”

Vanessa gave him a look, “Yeah, whatever.” She said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to give Usnavi his food.”

Pete blinked and stopped pacing, “Sonny’s cousin?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Vanessa grimaced, “I have to break the news to him about Sonny.”

Pete nodded; he really didn’t know Usnavi well, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that those two were as close as family could be. Pete frowned; it must’ve been hard for Sonny to put his cousin’s well-being aside for Pete’s sake.

Pete froze as a terrible thought slammed into him. Sonny was gone and the Luminaries probably already knew and were angry beyond belief. He knew how those psychos worked; they took their anger out on anything that got in their way when something went wrong. Anything…or anyone.

“Shit!”

Pete ran as fast as he could out of the boiler room and up the stairs. In a matter of moments he reached the prison where he almost broke the door slamming it open. Pete bolted down the halls until he reached the cell…only to find it empty.

“No…” He breathed, hurrying back outside. This was bad, this was really really bad!

Pete almost ran right into Vanessa as he burst out of the flower bushes. “What the hell-”

“Usnavi’s gone.” Pete said breathlessly.

Vanessa froze, “What?”

“The Luminaries have him, I know it.” Pete said, gritting his teeth as he glared at the top floor.

Vanessa looked around, for once feeling completely helpless about what to do. Usnavi was gone? The Luminaries had him? Vanessa felt her blood freeze as the full gravity of the situation crashed down on her. Nothing that fell in the hands of Luminaries was safe, whether human or spirit. “Oh God…”

“Get back to the boiler room; get as much help as you can.” Pete said. “I’ll be right back.” Pete yanked out two spray cans and ran towards the edge of the earth. He took a flying leap over the water and covered himself in a cloud of multicolored smoke. A split second later, a multicolored dragon was zooming through the sky, up towards the top floor.

Vanessa watched him fly away before snapping out of her daze and running back to the boiler room, tossing the tray of food into the water.

Pete didn’t hesitate as he flew to towards the bathhouse, bursting through the window and changing back into a human without missing a beat. The hooded figures of the Luminaries stood in their usual row. “Well well, this is a surprise.” Pete stood up as the middle figure turned and addressed him.

“You’re still alive? How?” The left figure demanded.

“You know why I’m here.” Pete bit out. “Where is he?”

“Watch your tongue young man.” The right figure warned. “Since when do you take that tone with your Masters?”

“Since now; where is he?!” Pete demanded.

The middle figure laughed, “Why Pete, I’ve never seen you so fiery.” He commented. “The little one ran off; hopped on the train.” He raised his hand, “The other one…” He waved his hand, making a light shine in the middle of the room.

Pete looked and gasped; Usnavi was lying on the ground, face down, still wrapped in his chains and he wasn’t moving.

“It’s easy to forget how fragile humans can be.” The middle figure said, as Pete ran over to Usnavi’s side. “But it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

Pete checked him over, thanking every deity out there that Usnavi was still breathing. And from what he could tell he hadn’t been cursed, just bombarded with magic that caused internal pain judging by the lack of blood and bruises. Pete clenched his jaw; how was he ever going to tell Sonny about this?

Pete pulled out a spray can and sprayed the chains, making them untangle themselves from Usnavi. “And just what do you think you’re doing?” The right figure asked.

Truth be told, Pete had no idea what he was doing; he had never once felt this rebellious in the presence of the Luminaries for fear of his life. “You’ve done more than enough.” Pete growled, spraying the locks on the shackles. The chains fell away and Pete gently turned Usnavi over so he could hold him close to shield him from any tricks; he couldn’t risk the Luminaries working anymore magic on him.

“Step away from the human, Pete.” The middle figure said, his voice echoing with authority.

Pete inwardly swore; he had forgotten about their control over him! It was how they cursed him in the first place; his mind had gone blank and his body refused to move as they shoved that damn totem down his throat.

But to his surprise…nothing happened. He wasn’t doing as they said without question; the thought wasn’t even crossing his mind! How was this possible?! Pete felt a smile flash across his face as the answer came to him, _‘Sonny…’_

“What’s going on?” The middle figure asked out loud. “I command you to step away from the human.”

Again, nothing happened. Pete shot them a smug look, “You don’t control me anymore, ass-hats.” He said. “So, in that case, I quit.”

And with that, he surrounded himself and Usnavi with a cloud of paint. When the paint cleared, they were gone. Pete hurriedly floated down the bathhouse towards the boiler room feeling more ecstatic than ever. He had never done that before, and damn did it feel good! “I don’t know what you did Son-shine, but I owe you big time.” He said softly.

He made it to the boiler room where Vanessa, Benny, and all four Rosario’s were waiting. “Pete!” Vanessa exclaimed. She ran towards him, stopping short at the sight of Usnavi in his arms.

“Is there someplace we can lie him down?” Pete asked.

“Over here.” Mrs. Rosario called, gesturing to the mat Pete had used earlier. Pete gently lay him down and Vanessa and Mrs. Rosario hurried to his side.

“What happened to him?” Vanessa demanded.

“Luminaries went to town with their magic, that’s what.” Pete responded bitterly. “They didn’t curse him, but it’s still pretty bad.”

Vanessa turned back to Usnavi and ran a hand through his hair, feeling her chest tighten as she heard his labored breathing. _‘What have they done to you?’_

“Nina, Lincoln, go get some water and a cloth.” Mrs. Rosario ordered. The two siblings nodded and hurried out the door. Pete watched them go and pulled out a spray can.

“What are you doing?” Benny asked as Pete began to outline the area around Usnavi with white paint.

“Little protection spell.” Pete answered. “The Luminaries aren’t too happy that I took their punching bag.” He finished up and immediately headed to the door.

“Where are you going now?” Vanessa asked.

“I’m getting Sonny.” Pete answered, spray cans at the ready. “It’s time we got these two home.”

* * *

The train stopped and Sonny got up; this was the sixth stop. He got off the train as the station was lit with a single light through the night. The door closed and the train sped off; he really hoped he was in the right place. Sonny walked off the station platform and took in the environment; it was a beautiful forested like area with trees and plains of green grass all around, with the exception of a small dirt path cutting through the plant life.

Sonny followed the path, not having any other option, as the large trees gently swayed around him in the evening breeze. Just then, he saw a light above him. It slowly came closer, revealing itself to be a small bird carrying a small lantern. It was about the size of a pigeon and not made of paper this time. The bird chirped and flew around Sonny before flying ahead a few feet and hovering.

“You want me to follow you?” Sonny asked. The bird chirped again, so Sonny did as he was told. He followed the bird for a while, the path winding this way and that until they came to a clearing where a little cottage sat on a small hill, the lights were off inside, but smoke was rising from the chimney.

The bird hung its little lantern on a tree branch and flew towards the house, Sonny following. Sonny climbed the hill, the bird flying around him and led him behind the cottage. As Sonny walked, he noticed that empty glass bottles sat on the windowsills, some of them hanging on strings as they gently clinked together in the cool breeze.

Sonny reached the back of the house and froze as he spied an elderly woman, sitting on a bench. The bird that had guided Sonny flew over to her and joined the other birds that were happily surrounding her as she sprinkled breadcrumbs onto the grass. Sonny stood completely still, he had no idea what to say. What could he possibly say to one of the oldest and most powerful spirits?

“Aren’t the stars beautiful?” Sonny flinched as Claudia spoke. She was looking up at the clear night sky, the birds finishing up the breadcrumbs at her feet. “Come, sit next to me,” She said, patting the spot next to her without looking at him. “Come see the stars with your own eyes.”

Sonny swallowed as he realized that she was talking to him, so he slowly began to walk. He walked around the bench and stiffly sat down next to her, glancing at her face every now and then. He did as she said and looked up at the sky, and his breath was almost taken away. The sky was completely full of stars, like a giant blanket was covering the sky. Sonny couldn’t help but let a smile come to his face; he never knew the sky could be so beautiful. In the city, the sky never looked like this!

“The barrio is a wonderful place,” Claudia spoke again. “But it has nothing like this.”

Sonny realized she was right; Washington Heights was just like New York, bright lights and lots of people. He couldn’t see any stars when he was there. He suddenly flinched as Claudia grasped on of his wrists. She gave him a smile and placed a handful of breadcrumbs in it, “Hurry, they’re hungry.” She said.

Sonny opened his mouth and jumped as a few birds flew around his hand. A laugh bubbled up from inside him as the birds pecked his palm, their feathers brushing all around his face and arms as the breadcrumbs were quickly devoured.

Claudia smiled at him, “Not many young people today appreciate these simple things.” She said wistfully.

“I don’t really see people feeding birds anymore.” Sonny admitted.

Claudia nodded, “But as long as people like you remember these things, they will never be truly lost.” She said, putting a hand under his chin as the birds perched on and around them. Sonny smiled widely, feeling warmth like he never felt before. He had just met this woman and he already felt so comfortable around her. He actually felt like she was his grandma.

“Now, you’ve come a long way, haven’t you?” Claudia said, taking her hand away.

Sonny perked up, “Yeah, I’m here because-”

“Your friend was cursed, _si?”_ Claudia finished. “I had a feeling you would be coming.”

Sonny nodded; she really was smart like Mr. Rosario said. “So, can you help him?” He asked hopefully.

“We shall see.” Claudia said, slowly getting to her feet, “Come inside; I’ll make some sandwiches and you can show me.”

Sonny nodded and got to his feet, following her into the cottage while the birds hopped around the grass. Claudia’s cottage was the definition of cozy; it was a simple place, with a small kitchenette, a living area, a dining area and a hallway that most likely led to a bathroom and bedroom.

“Come, sit.” Claudia said, leading Sonny to the couch in the living area. “Would you like a drink?”

Sonny fidgeted as he sat down, “What do you have?”

Claudia smiled, “I think I have what you want.” She said. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Sonny watched her travel to the kitchenette where she started getting out supplies to make the sandwiches. Didn’t she have magic? “Uh, _Doña_ Claudia?” Sonny called.

“ _Por favor, niño_ , call me Abuela.” Claudia responded.

Sonny blinked but decided to roll with it. “Abuela, why don’t you use your magic?” He asked. “Wouldn’t that be easier?”

“In a hurry, are we?” Abuela responded with a smile. “Using magic is easier, but in return it takes away the simple joys of cooking and cleaning yourself.” She answered anyway.

Sonny nodded in understanding and went back to sitting for a moment, but turned back again after a moment, “Do you need any help?”

“No no, you are my guest!” Abuela said, waving her hand. “You’ve come a long way; _te rejalas_!”

Sonny did as he was told, a small smile pulling at his face; he was really starting to like this place. How could the Luminaries steal from such a sweet old lady? A little while later, Abuela entered the living area, carrying a plate that held small ham and cheese sandwiches, and a bottle of soda.

Sonny couldn’t help but take a long sip from the soda when he received; how long had it been since he had had any? It wasn’t until he bit into a sandwich that Sonny realized how hungry he was; he had missed breakfast since the train ride lasted all through the day. Man, his internal clock was going to be ruined when he got back home.

“Now, you are here because your friend is cursed?” Abuela asked when Sonny finished his sandwich.

Sonny nodded, “Yeah, the Luminaries cursed him because he tried to steal from you and couldn’t do it.” Sonny said, feeling a bit guilty at the last part of that sentence.

“Ah yes, _ese hermoso dragón_.” Abuela mused, smiling as if she was looking back on a fond memory. “I do hope my birds didn’t hurt him too terribly; they are very protective.”

Sonny smiled in relief; she didn’t seem too torn up about it. “Not really, but the Luminaries did.” Sonny went on. “They made him swallow a totem; I was able to get it out but he's…” He trailed off in worry, picturing Pete unconscious on that sleeping mat in the boiler room, breath weak and hardly there.

Abuela’s smile turned sympathetic, “Why don’t you show me the totem?” She asked. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Sonny perked back up and dug into his pocket, “He spit it out along with some weird slug thing; I don’t know-” Sonny cut himself off as he looked at the totem in his palm, or rather, what was left of it. The totem had been reduced to tiny pieces, the color and design completely dull.

Abuela laughed, “It seems you don’t need my help after all.”

“Wha…what happened?” Sonny exclaimed, dropping the pieces onto the coffee table.

“The curse is broken, _mijo_ ; and it was broken quite a while ago as well.” Abuela said, examining the pieces.

“But…but how…” Sonny struggled for words; how could the curse have broken? And it was broken a while ago? What happened?

“Ah I see, now it makes sense.” Abuela said.

“What does? How is the curse broken?” Sonny asked, leaning forward.

“Love.” Abuela answered.

Sonny blinked and made a face, “What?”

“Love was the only thing that could break this curse.” Abuela explained. “ _Alabanza_ ; you must really care for your friend.”

Sonny flushed pink and took a drink of soda to calm the raging heat inside him. Love broke the curse? That was ridiculous! There had to be another explantion…right? “Maybe it was that slug…”

“What slug?” Abuela asked.

“There was some weird black slug on the totem when Pete spit it out.” Sonny explained. “I squished it, so maybe-” He was cut off as Abuela started to laugh. “What?”

“That slug wasn’t part of the curse, _mijo_.” Abuela said. “The Luminaries put those slugs in their henchmen so they can control them.”

Sonny’s eyes widened, “Then…Then I-”

“You freed your friend from the Luminaries’ control, simply by squishing a bug!” Abuela said through another laugh.

Sonny looked at the ground in disbelief; he had no idea if he wanted to feel confused or relieved. The fact that Pete worked for the Luminaries had been a slight concern that escalated into full blown panic after he found out what they did to him. But after all that, it was this easy to not only break their control over Pete, but break their curse? Well, at least it all worked out in the end. And besides, he meant what he said before; he owed Pete a lot. More than he probably realized…

Sonny rubbed his forehead as he felt something tug at the back of his mind. That feeling he had was getting stronger, that feeling of déjà vu he got whenever he was around Pete. “Why do you feel so familiar…?” Sonny muttered.

_“Que?”_ Abuela asked.

Sonny snapped back to attention. “Oh, uh…” He suddenly had an idea, “Do you know anything about Pete?”

Abuela’s brow furrowed slightly, “Your friend?” She asked.

“Yeah; he lost his memory.” Sonny said. “Is there any way I can help him get it back?”

Abuela shook her head, “I’m afraid that is a matter that magic cannot fix.” She said. “Once your mind has been changed, not even magic can fix it.”

Sonny’s face fell, “There’s gotta be something I can do!” He protested.

“There is,” Abuela said. “You must use what you remember about him.”

Sonny made a face as he realized what she was doing, “Can’t you just give me a straight answer?” He asked desperately.

“I could, but where is the fun in that?” Abuela responded.

Sonny let out a soft groan and fell back against the couch, “Then Pete’s screwed.” He said. “I don’t remember anything about him; I mean, I feel like I’ve met him before, but I don’t know why!”

“That’s a good start.” Abuela said. “Once you’ve met someone you never really forget them.”

“But I live in New York, a city!” Sonny exclaimed. “He could be anybody!”

“If he feels so familiar, then he’s not just anybody.” Abuela responded. “The ones we remember are the ones who left a mark on our lives; even the tiniest act from a stranger can affect you.”

Sonny still seemed unsure; he had never really tried thinking about how he could’ve known Pete, because he’d have no idea where to begin. Did he meet him recently, or a long time ago?

Abuela stood up and placed a comforting hand on his cheek, “Take some time to think about it.” She said. “In the meantime, I’m going to make you something; take all the time you need.”

* * *

Sonny did as he was told and began to think right after Abuela disappeared into her bedroom down the hall. He tried literally everything he could think of to try and unearth the answer to how he knew Pete. He paced the room and sat in multiple different positions around the room, going through his memories as best he could from the earliest to the most recent. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t do it; he couldn’t remember a thing.

Sonny groaned in frustration, running his hands through his hair, momentarily remembering that he had lost his hat a while back. Eventually, Sonny made his way to Abuela’s room, where the elderly woman was sitting on a chair, her back to the door, a sewing needle and thread in her hands.

Sonny knocked the door lightly before wandering in, “Abuela…I can’t remember anything.” He said in a defeated tone. “I can’t remember Pete at all, I just feel like I’m going in circles.” He clenched his fists. “I tried everything and I just- I don’t know what else I can do!”

_“Paciencia y fe.”_

Sonny stopped, “What?”

“Sometimes, all you can do is have _paciencia y fe_.” Abuela said, taking out a pair of scissors. “So, you didn’t remember anything now; just give it time, and soon they will come back to you.” She snipped off a piece of thread and stood up. “You came just in time; I’ve finished.” She turned around, “I think this will suit you very well.”

Sonny’s eyes grew the size of the moon. In her hands was a baseball cap in his size. It was made from scratch, but it looked completely flawless. It looked almost exactly like his old one, only instead of having white on the front and green on the brim and back, the green had been replaced with a royal shade of blue. Sonny reached out and gingerly took it, as if it would break it if was dropped. He looked it over, his fingers running over the smooth threads that seemed to glisten in the light.

“It…it’s beautiful…” Sonny breathed, looking up at Abuela in amazement. “You’re really giving this to me?”

Abuela smiled warmly, “Si, I made it from the threads that came from your friends.” Sonny frowned, “My friends?” He asked. “You mean Pete, Van, Benny, and Nina?”

Abuela nodded, “Daniela, Carla, and the Rosario’s as well.”

“But…how did you get thread from them?” Sonny asked.

“Whenever a bond is formed, a thread is created between them.” Abuela answered, placing a hand on Sonny’s hat. “And the threads from your friends are very strong; now together they can watch over you, no matter where you are.” Her hand moved to Sonny’s cheek, “Remember, the Luminaries may have the strongest magic, but there is no magic stronger than love.”

Sonny nodded in understanding, “Thank you.” He placed the hat backwards on his head, fitting it snugly over his curly hair. Just then, a huge gust of wind flew over the area making the window panes rattle. “What’s going on?” Sonny asked, glancing around in alarm.

“Oh, it seems we have another guest.” Abuela said happily. “Would you be dear and get the door, _mijo_?”

“Sure.” Sonny said, walking out towards the door. If Abuela wasn’t scared of who it could be, Sonny didn’t see any need to. Sonny opened the door as the wind died down and peered out in the darkness.

Pete was standing a little ways away from the door, completely healed, a relieved smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much I LOVE writing Abuela! I guess I just love writing sweet elderly people! X3
> 
> And yes, Sonny's hat is blue and white now instead of green and white. (search pictures for reference)


	10. With Patience and Faith We Remain Unafraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves guys, cause the fluff is about to reach it's zenith!!!

It took Sonny a good minute to realize who was standing in front of him. “Pete!” He ran out the door towards him.

Pete took a step forward, “Hey Son-shine-oof!” He stumbled back as Sonny barreled into him, throwing his arms around his waist.

“Pete…you’re alive!” Sonny exclaimed. “I can’t believe it!”

Pete smiled and hugged him back, “Yeah, thanks to you, kid.” He said.

Sonny looked up at him, “But how?”

 _“Alabanza,”_ The two turned to see Abuela walking out the door. “Love is truly a wonderful thing.”

Sonny pulled away and Pete stepped forward, “ _Doña_ Claudia, I…” He trailed off guiltily, not knowing what to say. Sonny had almost forgotten that Pete had tried to steal from her not to long ago.

Abuela shook her head, “You don’t have to apologize; if I remember correctly, those Luminaries were the ones behind this.” She said. “I forgive you nonetheless, but in return I want to take good care of this _chico_.” She gestured to Sonny.

“I will.” Pete said, his smile returning.

Sonny smiled in relief when a thought came to him, “Pete, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I came to get you.” Pete answered as if it were obvious. “The Luminaries aren’t too happy with you, so I think it’s time for you and your cousin to get home.”

Sonny’s eyes widened, “You can get us back?”

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” Pete said firmly. “No matter what happens, I’ll make sure both and you and your cousin get out of here.”

Sonny could only smile in disbelief and pure joy; he was going home! Both he and Usnavi were finally going home!

“You better get going, then if you want to make it before sunrise.” Abuela said.

Pete nodded, “Thanks.” He pulled two paint cans out of his pockets, “Ready?”

“Just a second.” Sonny said. He hurried back towards Abuela and she opened her arms for Sonny to run right into. “Thanks for everything, Abuela.” Sonny said.

“It was a delight to have you.” Abuela said. “Do try to come visit sometime again, and bring your cousin with you.”

“But I’m a human.” Sonny said, laughing bitterly. “I live in the Human World.”

“That doesn’t mean we won’t see each other again.” Abuela said. She pulled away and cupped his cheeks, “ _Paciencia y fe;_ remember that.”

Sonny nodded, “I will,” He went in for one last hug, “I’ll miss you.”

“You’ll be just fine _niño_.” Abuela said softly. “Take care of yourself and your family.”

Sonny nodded and finally pulled away, walking back towards Pete. “Okay, I’m ready.” He said.

Pete grinned and flipped his cans, “Dragon express, coming right up!”

Sonny grabbed onto Pete’s shoulders, and he suddenly felt heat again. Sonny blinked as he saw smoke and flames surrounding him, snapping out of it when a multicolored paint cloud surrounded him.

Sonny felt horns in his hands and tightened his grip as he was lifted into the air by a slim dragon body. Sonny looked back as Pete began to take off into the air and waved as Abuela watched from her door, “ _Adios,_ Abuela!”

“ _Adios,_ Sonny!” Abuela responded, watching them go, the birds tweeting farewells in the air. _“Alabanza, niño.”_ She whispered. That boy would be just fine.

* * *

Sonny had to admit, without the threat of getting away from something, flying on Pete was the coolest thing ever. The sky was so close it felt like Sonny could reach out and touch it. Luckily, he didn’t have to worry about his hat falling off because it stayed perfectly snug on his head. Abuela must’ve used some magic to keep him from losing it.

As they flew, Sonny couldn’t help but think back to that feeling he got when he grabbed Pete’s shoulders; the same thing happened when they were falling down that trapdoor.

Sonny looked down at Pete’s colorful scales and he suddenly found himself in a dark alley, a shadowed figure right in front of him, holding a can of spray paint.

It took Sonny a moment to realize; that memory was trying to make itself known again. He had pushed it back and fought against it for years. Sonny tightened his grip on Pete’s horns for reassurance as he remembered Abuela’s words. He could only help Pete by using what he remembered about him. Sonny had thought back on all his memories, except for that one.

…Maybe it was time he did.

Sonny closed his eyes and thought back to that fateful day, nine years ago…

* * *

_Flames. Smoke. Heat. That was all Sonny could see. Everything was burning, slowly destroying his room. He had woken up to the smell of smoke and flames right behind his door. Sonny remembered curling into a corner, screaming and crying as the bright orange light filled his room. He screamed for his mom and dad, but they didn’t come. They always came when he cried. Where were they?_

_Suddenly, a figure burst into his room, wearing a bandana over his nose and mouth. The figure came towards him and knelt down in front of him, reaching towards him, “It’s okay,” He said gently as Sonny curled in on himself. “I’m gonna get you out of here.”_

_Sonny stared at him in confusion; this was the person who always hung around his neighborhood, painting on walls. Sonny would always see him when he played outside, and sometimes he would watch him as well. His parents always told him that he was dangerous, that he did bad things and didn’t care about anyone. But then why was he here?_

_The figure turned around and crouched down in front of him, “Get on my back.” He said._

_Sonny didn’t know what possessed him to do so, but it was probably his want to get away from the flames. Sonny grabbed the figure’s shoulders and was hoisted up high onto his back. “Don’t worry kid, you’re gonna be okay.” And Sonny believed him._

_The figure hurried to the window and kicked it open, carrying him out to the fire escape. Sonny could see flames coming out of the windows below as the figure climbed down the fire escape, Sonny safely on his back. When they finally reached the ground, the figure took Sonny off his back and placed him against the wall where Sonny curled up from the cool night air. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” The figure teased._

_Sonny looked up at the flaming building and started to cry again, “Mama…Papí…donde estan?” “_

_Hey, it’s okay. You gotta stay calm.” The figure said, squeezing his shoulder, “Take deep breaths, okay?”_

_S_ _onny did as he was told and the figure pulled his bandana down, pulling a can out of his pocket. “Hey, watch this.” Sonny watched the figure move a large dumpster so the front was facing Sonny. “Now, what’s something that makes you feel really brave?” The figure asked._

_Sonny thought for a moment, before answering, and the figure nodded. “Now, what color do want it to be?” He asked, showing an array of spray cans. Sonny pointed to the colors he wanted and the figure got to work._

_Sonny watched as clouds of paint filled the air, paint appearing on the dumpster. When he was done, the figure stepped aside, revealing his masterpiece. Sonny’s eyes widened as a smile came to his face, “Wow!”_

_“Cool, right?” The figure asked, his grin splitting his face._

_“Sonny?!”_

_“Sonny is that you?!”_

_Sonny turned at the sound of someone calling his name and the figure pulled his hood up. Sonny barely caught his face in the light before he ran away. “Wait!” Sonny called, standing up. He made to run after him when someone grabbed his shoulder, whirling him around._

_“Sonny!” It was Usnavi, the thirteen-year old’s face drawn with relief. “Are you okay, mijo? You aren’t burned anywhere?” “_

_No.” Sonny shook his head._

_“_ _Bueno!” Usnavi sighed in relief. “Mama! Papí! I found him!” Usnavi took Sonny’s hand and led him out of the alley._

_As Sonny was surrounded by sirens, firemen, and his tio y tia crying in relief from his miraculous survival, Sonny continued to stare at the painting on the dumpster; a multicolored dragon, flying through the sky._

* * *

Sonny felt like he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t believe it…all this time, how could he have possibly forgotten?

“Hey, Pete.” Sonny said, staring ahead of them. “I just remembered something…something that might help you.”

Pete stayed silent, so Sonny continued. “When I was a kid, maybe four or five…my apartment building caught on fire. My parents didn’t make it out, and I was trapped inside.” Sonny looked down at him. “I thought I wouldn’t make it, but then, someone came and carried me out…someone I didn’t expect.”

Sonny took a deep breath, “He was always running around, painting things, and getting chased off by everyone. Pete…I think that was you.”

Pete’s eyes widened and his scales suddenly began to melt away. Sonny gasped as paint flew into the air, the dragon melting away until it was just Pete and Sonny in the air, Sonny still holding Pete’s shoulders. They slowed to a stop and began to fall through the air. Sonny’s hand went to his hat to hold it on as he fell next to Pete, the older boy holding his hand. They faced each other and connected their other hands, Sonny letting go of his hat as it flew above them.

Pete was smiling wider than ever before, “You did it, Sonny!” He exclaimed. “I remember everything!”

“Really?” Sonny asked, talking loudly over the wind rushing around them.

“Yeah! I remember your neighborhood, your parents, and I remember getting you out of that building!” Pete said, nearly ecstatic. “I always knew there was a reason why I turned into a dragon that looked like that!”

“You painted it for me!” Sonny chimed in, his eyes watering from the rushing air and maybe his rampant emotions as well. The two of them drew closer in the air, grasping each other’s arms.

“You saved my life, Pete!” Sonny exclaimed, “I knew you were good!” Their foreheads touched and they wrapped their arms around one another, still falling towards the water below them, Sonny’s hat following. Just as they were inches from the water, their descent slowed and they rose into the air again.

“You can fly on your own?” Sonny asked in shock as they parted, still holding hands.

“Only if I really want to.” Pete said. “Besides, being a dragon is cooler.”

“Fair enough.” Sonny laughed. Pete grabbed Sonny’s hat out of the air, and placed it back on Sonny’s head as they flew above the tracks, back towards the barrio.

* * *

Dawn was very close by the time they arrived at the barrio, landing gently at the entrance to the boiler room. “Your cousin’s inside.” Pete said.

“You got him out?” Sonny asked excitedly.

“Kinda.” Pete said, “C’mon.”

“But…what about the Luminaries?” Sonny asked, pulling him back from the door. “What if they curse you again, what if-”

“Relax, man. I quit.” Pete said.

Sonny blinked, “You what?”

“I quit.” Pete repeated. “By the way, did you do something when you made me spit out that totem?”

“There was a slug on it, and I squished it.” Sonny answered.

Pete stared at him for a moment before he laughed in disbelief and pulled him into a huge hug, lifting him up and spinning him around, “Dude, I owe you everything!” He exclaimed. He knew Sonny had something to do with that! “First you help get my memories back and now this? I could kiss you!”

Sonny flushed bright red and Pete froze. Sonny looked down at Pete and Pete looked up at him before quickly putting him back down. “C’mon, let’s get your cousin.” Pete said quickly, opening the door.

“Yeah…” Sonny mumbled, following into the boiler room, his cheeks still flushed. They hurried down the hallway only to skid to a halt in horror. Vanessa, Benny, Lincoln, and Nina were lying on the ground, unmoving.

“Guys?!” Sonny ran towards them, Pete quickly following. “Guys, hey! Are you okay?” Sonny called, going over to each one of them. Sonny bit his lip as Vanessa was holding tightly to Usnavi’s hat. “Are they okay?” Sonny asked, looking up at Pete.

Pete got up and pulled out a spray can, “Nothing a little paint can’t fix.” He shook it and Sonny stepped back as he sprayed a large purple cloud of paint over their unconscious friends. A few seconds later, they all began to stir.

“Guys!” Sonny exclaimed in relief, moving back over to them. “Benny, Nina, Van, are you guys okay?”

Vanessa groaned and blinked her eyes open, “Sonny?” She glanced at him and Pete, “You’re back!”

Sonny helped her sit up as Benny helped Nina and Lincoln. “What happened to you guys?” Sonny asked.

“I don’t know…” Benny muttered, rubbing his head, “Damn, that hurt like a bitch!”

He tried to get up but stumbled, causing Lincoln to steady him, “Easy, Ben…”

Sonny moved over to Nina’s side, “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Nina said, turning to him. “Are you okay? We heard you went to La Vibora alone!”

“You scared the hell out of us, man!” Benny agreed.

“Sorry…” Sonny said softly, sharing a glance with Pete. “It’s a long story…”

“I would’ve told you guys,” Vanessa said, Pete darting over to help her up, “But we were so busy with Usnavi, I guess it just slipped my mind.”

“Usnavi?” Sonny asked, remembering that he was supposed to be here. “Where is he?”

Vanessa blinked and shot to attention, “Oh shit!” The four all looked around for him and they finally noticed the smeared white paint of the floor. Vanessa ran her hands through her hair, “Shit shit shit, this is bad!”

“What happened?” Pete asked, fear evident in his voice.

“The Luminaries happened.” Benny bit out.

“Mom and Dad went to go get Daniela for help and then they just appeared out of nowhere!” Lincoln explained. “There was a flash of bright light and then…nothing.”

Pete shook his head, “This doesn’t make any sense…”

“What doesn’t?” Sonny asked.

“The Luminaries are dicks, but they know their boundaries; they wouldn’t show up and attack four people under contract with Daniela for no reason.” Pete explained.

“They had a reason, alright.” Vanessa said, anger and worry in her voice. “They came for Usnavi.”

Sonny’s face fell with fear; his worst nightmare was coming true! “Do you know where he is?” Sonny asked, turning to Pete desperately.

“Probably the top floor, but I think we’ll be okay.” Pete said.

“What do you mean, ‘we’ll be okay’?” Sonny demanded. “My cousin is up there with the bigwigs of the Spirit World and-”

“I know, but Daniela’s probably up there already.” Pete finished. Vanessa made an o shape with her mouth, Benny grimaced and Lincoln and Nina exchanged worried glances.

“So?” Sonny asked.

“So…the last thing you want to do is mess with Daniela’s workers.” Pete looked at the others, “And considering that Nina and Lincoln were caught in the crossfire, I think the Rosario’s might be up there fuming as well.”

Just then, a loud boom was heard from high above, making the rafters of the boiler room slightly shake. However, Sonny wasn’t consoled as the shaking made his worry grow even more.

Without a word, Sonny bolted from the room, slamming the tiny door open. He ran towards the elevator, ignoring the calls of the others and yanked the lever down, taking him as high as he could. Once he reached the highest floor, Sonny ran to the next elevator; thankfully, all the other workers were ducking and covering as the ruckus above them got more rampant.

Sonny got off the second elevator and got to the third one, taking him up to Daniela’s office. Once he was there, he finally laid eyes on the last elevator, the elevator that would lead him to the top floor. Sonny ran into it, and pulled the lever, _‘I’m comin’ cuz…’_

The elevator stopped in the familiar dark hallway that Sonny traversed before, but just as Sonny stepped out of the elevator, the whole area shook with a loud boom, just about throwing Sonny off his feet.

The elevator closed and traveled back down, probably by means of magic so it wouldn’t be damaged, and Sonny ran down the hall to the Luminaries’ office. Sonny didn’t care that he was running straight towards the people who wanted him dead, he didn’t care that the shaking was getting worse, he didn’t care that he was probably running headlong into a magic fight; all that was on his mind was that Usnavi, his only family, was in there, and he had to get him out!

Sonny burst through the doors and was immediately hit with a wall of smoke. Sonny coughed and tried to wave it away, but to no avail. He fell to all fours, finding the air much cleaner and began to crawl along the wall. He could hear sparks flying and flames burning, and though he couldn’t see through the smoke, it was pretty obvious that the place was a wreck.

Sonny crawled along until his eyes finally fell on a figure lying on the ground, and it only took Sonny a split second to recognize his red shirt. Sonny scrambled towards him, when another loud boom shook through the air, throwing Sonny to the ground.

Sonny looked up to see a faint figure staggering through the smoke backwards; upon closer inspection, Sonny recognized it as Daniela. She seemed to be breathing heavily but still standing tall, but a giant ball of light was heading right for her! Sonny opened his mouth to yell out, but someone beat him to it.

“Leave Dani alone!” Carla leapt right in front of Daniela and held up her hands. The ball stopped right in front of her palm and she sent it right back with no effort at all, followed by a few extra beams of her own. Sonny felt his jaw drop; he didn’t know Carla knew magic! And pretty good magic too; no wonder she was always at Daniela’s side!

Sonny shook his head and continued his trek towards Usnavi, who was still unmoving, when something wrapped around his leg. Sonny yelped as he was yanked backwards across the floor, farther from Usnavi. Sonny looked at his leg, realizing that it was a piece of purple cloth pulling him along, recognizing it as part of the purple drapes in the room.

Before Sonny could even blink, the drapes shot up and wrapped around his entire body, pinning his arms to his sides, “Well, it seems we have a little mouse creeping around.”

Sonny struggled as the drapes lifted him up above the smoke, placing him right between the Luminaries and Daniela and Carla.

“Sonny!” Carla gasped. “What are you doing here?!”

“Probably looking for this.” The figure on the left said, flicking his finger. Another portion of drapes stretched out from the window and fished through the smoke, snaking around Usnavi’s waist.

Sonny’s eyes widened as his unconscious cousin was lifted above the smoke and he began to struggle again. “Usnavi…!”

“Aww, how sweet; the little human just wanted to save his cousin.” The figure on the right purred.

 _“Que niño estupido…!”_ Daniela hissed, glancing at Sonny.

Sonny was suddenly brought towards the middle figure, who grabbed Sonny’s chin with long bony fingers, “Such a scrawny little thing.” He mused. “I’m shocked you were able to make it all the way to La Vibora and back.” Sonny grit his teeth and yanked his face away roughly.

“He’s a fighter too,” The right figure remarked. “I bet he’d be a lot more fun to smack around than his cousin.”

“Don’t touch him!” Carla yelled, anger clear on her face; Sonny didn’t think Carla was capable of getting angry.

“Put the _niño_ down,” Daniela said dangerously, holding up her hand.

The left figure laughed, “Do you honestly think you can still stand up to us, Daniela?” He asked. “We sent that old couple on a little flight and both you and your pet and about to keel over.”

The Rosario’s…and the way to the balcony is open…oh god. Sonny clenched his jaw, “Leave them alone!” He yelled, still struggling against the drapes wrapped around him.

“Oh, still got some fight left in you, hm?” The left figure remarked.

“I got plenty for a bunch of cowards!” Sonny shot back, his bravado completely dulling his fear and common sense. “All you do is stick your noses in stuff that doesn’t concern you just so you can stay in control! You’re nothin’ but-mmph!”

Sonny felt his mouth seal itself shut as one of the Luminaries made a zipping motion. “I think we’ve heard enough out of you.” He hissed. “You humans get too carried away when you speak.”

“That’s enough!” Daniela snapped. “This matter is between us!”

“Yeah, leave Sonny alone!” Carla agreed.

“I don’t think anyone will notice if a human vanishes, even if he’s under contract.” The middle figure said. “Who do you think they’ll believe?”

Daniela clenched her jaw and began to form a large orb in her hand, but the Luminaries weren’t fazed at all. The right figure stepped up and slowly clenched his hand into a fist. Sonny’s eyes widened as he felt his windpipe close up completely. He instinctively began to kick and struggle with all his might as he tried to breathe, but with only his nose as an air passage, Sonny was fighting a losing battle.

“Sonny!” Carla nearly screamed. Daniela stared hard at the Luminaries, the orb almost complete in her hand. But at the last second, just as Sonny’s struggles began to slow and his eyes started to roll back into his head, Daniela dropped her hand, the orb fizzling out. The right figure released his hand and Sonny took a deep breath through his nose, his vision spotty.

“As I thought.” The middle figure said in the most degrading tone you could muster, “You actually care for this little worm.” Sonny peeked up at Daniela and Carla while focusing on getting his air back.

“Look how pathetic you’ve become.” The left figure sneered. “This human works under you for three days and suddenly you’re willing to do anything for him; you sicken me.”

Daniela said nothing, but her glare didn’t waver, “I won’t tell you again; put the _niño_ down.” Daniela said dangerously.

The middle figure sighed, “You’ve always been a nuisance to us Daniela; always speaking out against us and never doing as you’re told.” He said. “But now…we finally have you right where we want you.” Sonny let out a muffled grunt as the drapes tightened around him, making Daniela and Carla make towards him.

“Make another move and we’ll snap his neck.” The middle finger said, his hand hovering in front of Sonny’s neck. Daniela and Carla froze, Daniela’s glare able to easily freeze Hell over. “That’s better.”

The middle figure drew Sonny closer, so close, that Sonny could almost see his dead, empty eyes and sharp fangs under his hood, “I wonder how long it will take to break you, like we broke your cousin?” He asked. Sonny gulped, feeling his bravery drain away as a glowing hand reached towards him.

“We’re going to make this as slow as possible.” The left figure said gleefully, as he and the right figure reached towards him with their magic as well. “Your cousin hardly made it when one of us handled him; can you handle all three of us?”

Sonny involuntarily whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut as the three glowing hands were inches from his face.

**Crash!**

The entrance to the balcony was completely shattered as a familiar multicolored dragon burst into the room, Vanessa, Benny, Nina, and Lincoln on his back. Pete roared and headed right for the Luminaries while his passengers leapt off.

Sonny let out a muffled exclamation as he suddenly dropped, still wrapped in the drapes, only to be caught by Lincoln just in time. Lincoln hurried Sonny away from the dragon and he and Nina began unwrapping him from the drapes.

“Are you alright?” Lincoln asked.

Sonny nodded, before Nina gave his head a light smack. “What were you thinking, running up here without us? You were almost killed!” She scolded.

Sonny frowned slightly and tried to protest, but was quickly reminded of the magic still on his mouth. “Mmmph mmph!” Sonny pried at his lips, looking at Lincoln and Nina for help.

“Hang on Sonny!” Carla suddenly appeared by his side.

She made a zipping motion with her hand and Sonny let out a breath as his mouth was released. “Thanks.” He said. He looked across the room and saw that Vanessa and Benny had recovered Usnavi, who was still out cold and Pete, still as a dragon, was glaring down the Luminaries alongside Daniela.

Sonny scrambled over to Vanessa and Benny, going to his cousin’s side, “Is he okay?”

“I think so.” Vanessa said uneasily; she had no idea how magic worked or how badly it could affect the body.

“He’s still breathing, so that has to count for something.” Benny added, hoping to ease the tension.

“Pete, Pete, Pete,” The middle figure said, shaking his head slowly. “You just won’t stop dropping your status; first you quit as our underling and now you’re defending a human.”

Pete growled, but inwardly grinned with pride as they hadn’t figured out that Pete had been helping Sonny long before he quit.

“Why don’t we pick up where we left off.” The right figure said smugly. “But first, let’s get rid of the peanut gallery.” The right figure held up his hand, yanking Nina and Lincoln into the air by their clothes.

“Nin!” Vanessa yelled.

“Lin!” Benny yelled.

“Why don’t you join your parents and take a little flight?” The right figure sneered.

Sonny’s eyes widened, “No!” The right figure flicked his hand, and the two were sent flying over the patio.

“You son of a bitch!” Benny charged towards the figure, but he simply flicked his finger, sending Benny hurling into the wall.

Nina and Lincoln screamed as they began to fall, when two familiar arms stretched out and grabbed the backs of their clothes. They looked up to see Mr. Rosario scaling the wall with his multiple arms, Mrs. Rosario safe on his back.

“Dad!” Lincoln exclaimed happily.

“We’ll never let our children down.” Mr. Rosario said with a relieved smile.

Mrs. Rosario rolled her eyes and whacked him, “Do you have to make jokes while we’re hanging off a building?”

“That was pretty bad, dad.” Nina said with a slight grimace.

“It’s good to stay positive.” Mr. Rosario said, bringing his children closer to him and starting to continue his climb down the building. Sonny grinned in relief at the sight and quickly hurried back inside, running over to Vanessa and Usnavi.

“Pete, get Vanessa and Sonny out of here.” Daniela said, glancing at the dragon. “I’ll handle the Luminaries.”

Pete nodded and flew over towards them. “Dani, what about you?” Vanessa asked, a glimmer of fear in her eyes.

“I’ll be fine.” Daniela said calmly, with a smile as she held up her hand, an orb of energy forming. “Get out and protect your man.”

Vanessa flushed as she glanced at Usnavi but nodded nonetheless. Sonny helped Vanessa support Usnavi and they hobbled over to Pete. They practically flung Usnavi over Pete’s back and clambered on after, holding him and Pete tightly as Daniela’s orb became even brighter.

 _“Pasan!”_ Daniela yelled.

“Go now, you guys!” Carla chimed in. Pete nodded and shot out the window, just as Daniela shot the orb towards the Luminaries, creating a giant explosion. Pete flew towards the ground at a way too fast speed thanks to the explosion giving him a push, causing Sonny and Vanessa to squeeze their eyes shut and tighten their hold on Pete.

Pete curled around them at the last second and a cloud of paint exploded around them at the last second. Sonny and Vanessa felt arms wrap around them and felt themselves hit the hard ground, but much gentler than they expected. The four rolled and tumbled across the ground and came to a stop.

At the same time, the Rosario family had made it safely to the ground as well, Nina and Lincoln quickly running over to them. “Are you guys okay?” Nina asked, helping Vanessa up, while Lincoln helped Sonny.

“Yeah…” Vanessa grunted.

“Smooth landing, Pete.” Sonny remarked as Pete was already up and brushing himself off.

“I aim to please.” Pete said with a smirk that Sonny returned.

Vanessa then turned to Usnavi, who still had yet to regain consciousness, “Usnavi looks okay too.”

Sonny made a face, “Geez, and I thought _I_ was a heavy sleeper…”

Meanwhile, smoke was rising from the top of the bathhouse as the whole top floor was completely destroyed thanks to that magic attack. Nina suddenly started, “Wait, what about Benny?”

“And Daniela, and Carla?” Lincoln added.

Their questions were answered as a mass of purple drapes flew down to the ground. One dramatic flip later, Daniela was standing before them, looking a bit ruffled but still poised and dignified, Carla by her side with the same wide smile, and Benny staggering on his feet next to them.

“Not my smoothest ride,” Daniela mused, brushing herself off, “But it got the job done.”

“Understatement…” Benny grumbled, looking about to keel over.

“Benny!” Nina ran forwards and threw herself into his arms, “I’m so glad you’re safe!”

Benny flushed and gently returned the hug, “Uh, thanks Nina…you too.” Lincoln and Sonny rolled their eyes, Vanessa and Mrs. Rosario smirked, and Mr. Rosario sent Benny a pointed look.

Meanwhile, Pete looked at the smoking remains of the top floor, looking any sign of the Luminaries. “Well?” Sonny asked, stepping next to him. “Did we get ‘em?”

“Are you kidding?” Daniela asked. “They wouldn’t be The Luminaries if something like that put them down.”

“They won’t stay down for long,” Pete agreed. “Once the sun’s up, you and your cousin better split.”

Sonny nodded and looked over just in time to see his cousin finally stirring. He sighed in relief and hurried over to him, “Hey, cuz!” Usnavi got onto all fours as Sonny knelt next to him, “Hey, you okay?”

Usnavi said nothing and Sonny helped him to his knees; he was probably shell-shocked at what he went through.

“Don’t worry ‘Snavi, we got away; we’re just about home-free!” Sonny said happily. Usnavi was still silent and he just stared ahead, a blank expression on his face. Sonny frowned slightly; his eyes were wide and empty, like he was in a daze or something.

“Usnavi? Hey, Usnavi!” Sonny slightly shook his shoulder. “Earth to cuz; c’mon man, snap out of it!” Usnavi continued to stare blankly into space and Sonny felt his smile fade; something was wrong. “C’mon dude, talk to me!” He looked at Pete, “What’s going on?”

Pete stepped forward and knelt next to him. Pete put a hand on Usnavi’s cheek, giving him a better look at his eyes. He looked at them for a good long minute, Sonny glancing between them every few seconds. Pete’s face slowly became drawn in anger, “Shit…” He got up and walked a few steps away, “God dammit!”

“What?” Sonny sprang up and went after him, “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s been cursed.” Pete said, defeated. “They completely wiped his memories.”

Sonny felt like his heart stopped, “…What?”

“No…” Vanessa pressed her hands over her mouth in horror and she shakily walked towards him. “Usnavi?” She called gently, kneeling down in front of him. “Usnavi, can you hear me?” She gently grasped his shoulder.

Usnavi blinked and looked up at her in pure confusion, “Who’s…Usnavi?” He asked slowly. “And…who are you?”

Vanessa bit her lip and reached up to hold Usnavi’s face, but stopped at the last second. She clenched her hands into fists and got up, too overcome by emotion to look at him any longer.

“Van?” Sonny called weakly, moving towards her.

Vanessa took a deep breath through her nose, barely able to keep her tears back, but unable to keep her eyes from shining with them, “What do you want me to say?” She bit out. “I think your cousin spoke for himself.”

Sonny flinched slightly and turned back to Usnavi, who was still on his knees, looking up at them. “Who are you?” He asked in an empty voice. “Where am I…who am I?”

Sonny took a shaky breath as he was reminded of his nightmare; this couldn’t be happening; this couldn’t be real! Sonny grabbed Pete, “Do something.” He said urgently.

Pete looked at him sadly, “Sonny-”

“C’mon, you’re the strongest ghost here!” Sonny went on. “Spray some paint on him, make him remember!” He turned to Daniela, “Dani, you’re a freaking sorceress! You’re only a little less powerful than the Luminaries! Do something; help him!”

For the first time, Daniela couldn’t find the words to say. _“Niño_ …there’s nothing we can do.” She said as gently as she could.

Sonny stared at her in horror and anger, “What do you mean there’s nothing you can do?!” He demanded. “It’s just a stupid curse; I’ve broken curses before, I’ll just do it again!”

“Not all curses can be broken.” Daniela said remaining composed.

“Bullshit!” Sonny yelled. “There’s got to be something! This is my cousin we’re talking about! We have to help him!” Sonny looked at Usnavi, “There has to be a way…” He muttered. “He has to remember; I’ll make him remember! He’s my cousin, he’s got to-”

Sonny was cut off by Pete’s hand on his shoulder. “Your cousin’s gone, Son-shine.” Pete said sadly.

“No…” Sonny choked. “No, don’t…don’t say that!”

He backed away, only to bump into Daniela. “He’s just an empty shell now; nothing can break a memory curse.” She said, holding his shoulder.

_‘Once your mind has been changed, not even magic can fix it.’_

“No! Shut up!” Sonny yelled, shaking his head furiously. “He didn’t forget! He couldn’t have!”

Sonny ran up and knelt in front of Usnavi, “Usnavi, look at me!” Sonny met his cousin’s eyes, “That’s right, look at me,” Sonny repeated, trying to remain calm. “Do you recognize me?”

Usnavi stared blankly at him, “Do I know you…?”

“I’m Sonny.” Sonny said shakily, his fear growing rapidly as his nightmare from before began to reemerge. “Sonny De la Vega, your cousin.”

Usnavi slowly shook his head, “I don’t know you…” He said flatly.

Sonny grit his teeth, abandoning his calm approach. “C’mon Usnavi, snap out of it! It’s me!” Sonny cried, shaking his cousin’s shoulders. “It’s Sonny! Your baby cousin, remember?” Usnavi just seemed to stare right through him.

Sonny felt himself grow desperate. “C’mon, you gotta remember! You took me in when my parents died in a fire! I always followed you around, even to your school and your parents had to pry me away from you!” He yelled. “You would always let me sleep with you because I hated the dark; you would always wake me up from nightmares about that fire; you helped me with my homework; you taught me everything I know!”

Sonny moved his hands to grasp Usnavi’s face, “Look at me, cuz! You’ve gotta remember, you’ve gotta! You’re all I have left!” He felt a sob rising in his throat. “You’re the father and brother I never had, so please, try to remember! You have to remember!” Sonny’s last words echoed in the air. Sonny breathed heavily as his hands dropped back to Usnavi’s shoulders.

Usnavi was still silent as he stared blankly at Sonny, “…I don’t remember…”

Sonny felt his entire universe shatter right before his eyes.

“No…” Sonny whimpered, his hands dropping weakly to his sides. “Navi, you can’t…” Usnavi said nothing as the sun slowly began to rise.

Sonny felt tears come to his eyes as Usnavi looked around absently, like a lost child. Sonny stared at him, disbelief and despair colliding within him, “No…” He whispered. “No, no, no!” Sonny leaned forward and hugged Usnavi tightly. “You can’t be gone…you can’t be!” He cried, clinging to what little hope he had left, even as Usnavi remained stiff in his hold. “You’ve always been there for me; you’ve been there through everything! No matter how badly I screwed up, you’ve never given up on me!”

Sonny buried his face in Usnavi’s chest. “Please, don’t leave me alone! I want you back, Usnavi! I don’t care if you’re overprotective or dorky, I want my big cuz back!” He cried. “I don’t want to be alone again; I _can’t_ be alone again!”

Sonny squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out. “Please come back…I need you, Navi…”

Sonny’s hat glimmered in the rising sunlight. “I love you…”

Usnavi remained stiff and silent and Sonny finally began to cry, his face buried in his cousin’s shirt while his sobs echoed around the empty barrio. A hand was then placed on his head and another on his back, pressing him closer in a soothing manner.

“Don’t cry, mijo…” Usnavi said softly.

Sonny’s eyes shot open and he looked up, “Cuz?”

Usnavi looked down at him, his tearful eyes bright and full of life once again.

“Do you…do you remember me?” Sonny asked hopefully.

Usnavi laughed tearfully, holding Sonny’s face, as he began peppering it with kisses. “Does that answer your question?” Usnavi asked.

Sonny let out another sob, his tears becoming joyful ones, “NAVI!”

The boy launched himself at Usnavi, knocking him onto his back. The two lay on the ground in a tangle of limbs, both of them laughing and crying at the same time, clinging to each other like the world was about to end.

“Oh _mijo_ …” Usnavi said softly, sitting up and basically cradling Sonny on his lap, “Thank you…I’m so sorry.”

“S’okay,” Sonny whispered, curling into his cousin as much as his body would allow. “You sure you remember everything?” He asked, looking up at him.

“Every detail.” Usnavi said, holding his cousin’s tear stained face. “And I’ll never forget them ever again.” He pressed a kiss to Sonny’s forehead, and pulled him into one last hug.

“You scare me like that again and I’ll kill you.” Sonny mumbled into Usnavi’s shoulder.

“Noted.” Usnavi chuckled, kissing Sonny’s temple and the top of his head for good measure to make sure Sonny knew that he was back. As happy and relieved that Sonny was, he couldn’t help but feel a bit confused. Not that he really wanted to question it, but didn’t Daniela say-

“HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!”

Everyone jumped as the air rattled from the booming voice. Sonny and Usnavi leapt to their feet as a giant hooded figure formed in front of them, towering over them at nearly twenty feet tall.

“Aw shit…!” Pete bit out.

“What the hell… when did they get so big?!” Benny exclaimed.

“They fused together into one.” Pete exclaimed. “They only do that if they’re _really_ pissed!”

“That curse is impossible to break! How can this be?!” The Luminary boomed.

Sonny swallowed and took a step back, “I was kinda wondering that myself…” He muttered.

“YOU!” The Luminary pointed straight at Sonny, making him jump. “You have interfered with us one too many times! It’s time to put an end to it!”

Usnavi pulled Sonny close in a protective embrace as they backed away slowly. Sonny felt his heart in his mouth as a giant orb of energy began to form in the Luminary’s hand, reminding Sonny of the actual sun. Pete felt himself frozen with fear alongside the others; that was the Luminary’s strongest magic. Nothing they had could possibly block or deflect it and it was too big for them to run; at the size it was becoming, it would easily envelop the whole barrio! There was no getting away from this!

“Cuz, run!” Sonny exclaimed, trying to push Usnavi away.

“No, I’m not leaving you!” Usnavi said.

“It’s me they want, cuz!”

“And you’re crazy if you think I’m letting them hurt you!”

Sonny bit his lip, “There’s nothing you can do, Navi!”

“I don’t care!” Usnavi yelled. “We’re family, Sonny; we’re in this together!”

Sonny opened his mouth to say more, but it was too late. The Luminary raised his hand and threw the orb towards them. Usnavi pulled Sonny closer, squeezing his eyes shut, and Sonny buried his face in Usnavi’s chest.

The last thing Sonny saw was the arms of multiple figures wrap around him and his cousin before he was blinded by a bright light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing I'm good at, it's making cliffhangers X3
> 
> (If someone draws the sonny and usnavi bit or any of the cute scenes at all I will probably die)  
> EDIT: SOMEONE DID!!! Check out @boopliette on tumblr, she made two awesome pictures of the Sonny and Usnavi bit!!! 8D


	11. We Gotta Move On, But Who's Gonna Notice We're Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Usnavi are finally free to leave the Spirit World. But as goodbyes are made, they don't realize that they will be leaving something behind as well...

There was no pain. That was a good thing, right?

Sonny could still feel Usnavi’s arms around him in a vice grip, holding him close, but that wasn’t all. Sonny felt squished in every sense of the word, as multiple bodies were pressed against his own.

Sonny finally opened his eyes to see smoke clearing and finding himself in, what he could only describe, as a giant group hug. Vanessa, Benny, Nina, Lincoln, Pete, and even the Rosario’s, Daniela and Carla were surrounding him and Usnavi, completely shielding them from harm.

Sonny would’ve started freaking out, thinking that they were hurt, if it weren’t for the fact that they were unharmed and that a bright blue light was surrounding them. Everyone else opened their eyes, just as confused as Sonny, as they took in the blue light.

“Sonny…your hat…!” Usnavi said softly, pulling away slightly from his cousin. Sonny’s hat was shining a bright blue, the same color as the light surrounding them.

Sonny looked at him in confusion and touched his hat on his head, feeling warmth pulsating through the threads. The threads that came from the very people surrounding him. Everyone backed away from Sonny and Usnavi, the light still apparent around them, and Sonny’s hat still shining brightly.

“Well, I never expected to be saved by love.” Daniela commented, examining the light.

Sonny glanced at the people around him and felt a disbelieving smile pull at him face.

_‘Remember, the Luminaries may have the strongest magic, but there is no magic stronger than love.’_

Everyone else seemed to figure it out as well, feeling the warm light wrap around them like a blanket. The light around them slowly faded away, but Sonny’s hat still glowed a brilliant blue like a beacon.

The Luminary seemed completely stunned into silence, so Daniela stepped forward, “Well, now that it’s clear that you can’t hurt any of us, let’s talk business.” She snapped her fingers and Sonny’s contract appeared out of thin air, hovering between the group and the Luminary. “I’m letting the _niño_ out of his contract.” Sonny and the others all started in shock.

“What?!” The Luminary hissed.

“You heard me.” Daniela said. “Humans aren’t meant to stay here; it’s time they went back to their normal lives.”

“You’re really letting him go?” Usnavi asked grasping Sonny’s shoulders from his spot behind him.

“How many times do I have to repeat myself?” Daniela retorted with an eye roll. “But yes; after Pete told me what happened, I’ve decided to let the _niño_ go.”

Sonny looked at Pete in amazement and gratitude; this was really happening! He was going home!

“Ah, but you forget.” The Luminary said gleefully. “You need our approval to terminate the contract, and what makes you think we will give it?”

Benny gaped, “You hate humans!”

“Benny!” Nina hissed with worry.

“Without the contract, Sonny and Usnavi can leave! Isn’t that what you want?”

“Humans are nothing but filthy scum!” The Luminary snapped. “This is our domain, and any human that trespasses deserves to suffer!”

“What is wrong with you?!” Vanessa exclaimed. “Humans can’t do anything to hurt you; you have fucking magic! Almost everyone in this place does!”

“And all the humans that come in here always do by accident!” Benny added. “They don’t want to take over the place or anything!”

“SILENCE!” The Luminary roared. “Humans cannot know about the Spirit World! No matter their intentions, they have no right to be here and must be dealt with!”

“You just can’t admit that you lost!” Sonny suddenly exclaimed, stepping forward.

“Sonny!” Usnavi tried to stop him, but Daniela and Benny held him back.

“The kid’s wearing a magic hat made of love; I think he can handle this.” Benny muttered.

“All you do is stick your nose in every little thing so it goes your way! You’re just a big control freak; no, even worse, you’re a bunch of goddamn dictators!” Sonny yelled. “I mean, you guys have to say whether or not it’s okay for someone to quit their job? Who does that?!”

The Luminary raised a finger and pointed it at Sonny, who only rolled his eyes, “Yeah, go ahead, hit me; I’m sure it’ll work just as well as last time.”

The Luminary glared at him before lowering their arm, “Don’t think that you intimidate us, boy.” The Luminary spat. “That magic of yours can only shield you, not hurt us.”

“Yeah, and that fucks you up, doesn’t it?” Sonny asked. “That’s the only reason no one stands up to you; because they can’t hurt you but you can hurt them with your stupid magic!” He glared at them, “There are assholes that act just like you where I come from, and they never fail to piss me off! Just because you have more power you think you’re the ruler of the goddamn universe!”

“The Spirit World needs order.” The Luminary growled. “Without us, this place would fall to chaos!”

“Maybe; but one day, someone’s gonna say enough.” Sonny said dangerously. “Someone’s gonna stand up to you and knock you off your pedestal! You’re gonna have a rebellion on your hands and then it will really be chaos, unless you give them what they want!” Sonny yelled. “So why don’t you guys just fuck off, let my cousin and I go home, and let the ghosts and spirits here live their own lives!”

The air was silent with Sonny’s words practically emanating off the empty barrio. The Luminary glared at Sonny, but the boy didn’t back down, his hat still glimmering.

“It seems this human in particular doesn’t know how to stay quiet.” The Luminary said dangerously. Sonny held his breath as the Luminary seemed to tower even higher over him. “We may not be able to hurt you, but trust me, there are plenty of other ways to make you suffer.” The Luminary said venomously. “You will stay here, and we will make life hell for you.”

_‘That’s enough.’_

Sonny shuddered as a cool breeze blew through the air, along with a sound; and sound that sounded suspiciously like flowing water. The coolness slowly became warmth as something large gently landed around Sonny, followed by a massive body of water appearing next to him in the shape of a wolf. _‘I won’t allow you to harm this human.’_

Sonny looked at the wolf in surprise and disbelief, “It’s you…” He breathed; the river spirit who gave him the medicine.

“What is the meaning of this?!” The Luminary demanded. “A spirit taking the side of a human?!”

_‘A human that saved me from a lifetime of pollution and despair.’_ The spirit responded smoothly, his voice echoing clearly through the air. _‘This child helped me with no regard to his own safety; in other words, I am indebted to him.’_ The spirit looked at Sonny. _‘This human is under my protection, and I demand that you release him and his cousin back to their own world.’_

Sonny couldn’t help but smile in disbelief; a freaking spirit was sticking up for him! This was the coolest thing ever!

“Unbelievable…” The Luminary growled. “You’re indebted to a filthy human simply because he gave you a bath.”

_‘This human has done much more than a cluster of egotistical minds like yours could understand.’_ The spirit said sharply. _‘This world is changing, and it’s all thanks to him.’_

“You say that as if this so-called change is a good thing.” The Luminary scoffed. “What has this pathetic sack of flesh possibly done?”

“Geez, really laying on the insults…” Sonny muttered.

_‘This child has brought something that ghosts here have been lacking for centuries, and what we spirits yearn for every day.’_ The spirit said. _‘Love.’_

The spirit looked around a few other ghosts had emerged from the bathhouse and their establishments to watch the affair. _‘For many years, the ghosts here have lacked the need to care for others, only worrying about themselves, thanks to your strict rule.’_ The spirit said. _‘But this child, and even his cousin, reminded them of how to feel, how it felt to be alive once more.’_

The spirit looked at the Luminary, _‘That is why you despise humans so much; their ability to care and love for beings other than themselves makes them more powerful than any ghost and spirit alike.’_

Sonny stared at the spirit in disbelief; how could he possibly be powerful? I mean, yeah, his hat basically became a magic shield, but Abuela was the one who made it that way, not him.

_‘That hat you wear may have been created by Doña Claudia, but you are the one who infused it with power and gave it to these ghosts.’_ The spirit said, as if reading his mind as he looked at Sonny again, _‘Your kindness allowed you to free me from pollution; your understanding and bravery freed an innocent ghost from the clutches of a No-Face; your love for those close to you broke the curse on the totem, and the memory curse on your cousin; and in return, these ghosts protected you from the strongest of magic with their own love for you.’_

The spirit’s eyes seemed to shine with kindness and respect, _‘When faced with the dangers of this world, you did not run, but reached out and changed it for the better, with no regard to your own needs; therefore, it is only right that I give you what you wish.’_

The spirit looked at Daniela who smiled and waved her hand over the still floating contract. She then flicked her finger, making the contract float towards the spirit.

“Wait, don’t the Luminaries still have to use their magic to break the contract?” Nina asked softly.

“The contract doesn’t need their approval anymore.” Daniela said, a look of pride on her face. “Not even Luminary magic can withstand a spirit’s blessing.”

The spirit stepped forward and pressed his nose against the contract. The contract glowed and softly exploded into pieces of paper. The Luminary stared at the fluttering pieces of paper before letting out an eerie screech of rage. The river spirit faced them once again and let out a clear howl, easily overpowering the noise. The Luminary hissed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

“Where did they go?” Sonny asked.

_‘Simply into hiding.’_ The spirit answered before facing Sonny. _‘But pay them no mind; you and your cousin are now free to return to your own domain.’_

Sonny smiled in disbelief and delight and turned around only to be crushed in a hug by Usnavi, the light from Sonny’s hat finally dying down to clear shimmers like a gemstone. “We’re going home, cuz,” Sonny whispered in disbelief.

Usnavi nodded, still holding him close, “We’re going home.” He said softly. “I’m so proud of you, _mijo_.”

Sonny pulled away only to be jumped by the rest of his ghost friends, Nina, Lincoln, and Carla trapping him between all three of them. Benny ruffled his hair under his hat once he was released, “You really are something else, kid.”

Vanessa gave him a one-armed hug, “I knew you could do it.” She released him and turned to Usnavi, who she promptly punched in the shoulder, “Scare me like that again, and I’ll hunt you down.”

Usnavi gave a sheepish smile, “Sorry.” He said, rubbing his shoulder.

Vanessa rolled her eyes good naturedly; she couldn’t stay mad at him. “Oh, and you probably want this back.” She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out Usnavi’s hat.

Usnavi lit up in disbelief as he took it, “I thought I’d lost it…”

Vanessa avoided meeting his grateful shining eyes, “Yeah, well…”

Sonny found Pete and threw his arms around him, the older boy returning the hug instantly this time. “You did it, Son-shine.” Pete said with a smile. “You’re going home.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Sonny responded.

“C’mon,” Pete rolled his eyes and pulled away, “I just gave you a push.”

“I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you, Pete; in more cases than one.” Sonny said seriously. “Seriously, I…I don’t…I don’t know what I…” Sonny stared at Pete as the words slowly died on his tongue. There were so many things he wanted to say to him, but he had no idea how to say them. What could he possibly say?

Pete had saved his life twice, even doing so from beyond the grave. No matter how many years passed, Pete still remembered him and helped him, even though they barely talked when they first met during that fire.

Pete smiled, as if reading his mind, “Don’t forget, you saved me too.” He said. “You saved everybody; you even stood up to the freaking Luminaries!”

Sonny shook his head, “C’mon, they’re like politicians; if you stand up to them, they have no idea what to do.” He frowned, “If only it was that easy to make them turn tail in my world.” He said, making Pete laugh.

Daniela, and Mr. and Mrs. Rosario watched the younger ones with bright smiles; they never thought that Sonny, one little human boy, would change so much since coming here. “Well done, _niño_.” Daniela whispered. It was official; hiring Sonny was definitely the best decision she ever made.

The spirit smiled as his tail surrounded the group, _‘This love you have created is a powerful thing.’_ He said, causing them to look up. _‘Be sure to cherish it for as long as you exist.’_

“We will.” Daniela said with a solemn nod, _“Gracias.”_

“How did you know to come here?” Sonny couldn’t help but ask.

_‘Humans that are blessed by spirits are a rarity, making them easy to track.’_ The spirit answered. _‘Also, Doña Claudia told me that you may need my help.’_

Sonny’s hand touched his hat again, which was still warm with magic, “Gracias, Abuela…” He whispered under his breath.

The spirit look at the sky, where the sun had fully risen, giving clear blue skies. _‘The sun is high; the entrance to the Spirit World is open once again.’_ He said. _‘The time is now; you must return to the Human World before the Luminaries return.’_

“But what about you guys?” Sonny asked; when the Luminaries came back it was clear that they were going to be pissed!

“Relax kid, we have magic now!” Benny said. “I think we can handle them.”

The river spirit nodded, _‘The bond you created with these ghosts will protect them long after you’re gone.’_ He said. _‘As long as they remember you.’_

“Thank goodness…” Usnavi sighed, glancing at Vanessa. But his smile faded as he noticed that she seemed a bit down.

_‘Say your farewells,’_ The spirit said. _‘The day is not eternal.’_

Sonny nodded slowly as realization dawned on him. He was going home…but he was also leaving people behind. Only a few days had passed, but he had gone through so much here, with all these amazing people who took him in and supported him throughout this whole journey.

Pete patted his shoulder, “I’ll show you guys out; take your time.” He said.

Sonny nodded, a sad smile on his face. The lingering warmth on his hat now seemed bittersweet as he approached Daniela and Carla first. “Thanks Daniela,” He said. “For giving me and job and not-”

“Save it.” Daniela said abruptly, but gently. “It’s like a band-aid; rip it off quick, and it hurts less.” She gave him a heartwarming pat on the cheek and Sonny smiled, while Carla gave him a hug.

“We’ll miss you Sonny.” She said warmly.

“I’ll miss you too.” Sonny responded. Carla ruffled his hair under his hat and Sonny moved to the Rosario family.

Nina and Lincoln were quick to draw him into a group hug, “Goodbye, Sonny.” Nina whispered.

“Thank you for everything.” Lincoln added.

“I should be thanking you guys.” Sonny responded.

Lincoln shook his head, “If it wasn’t for you, I’d probably be long gone by now.”

The three pulled away and Mr. and Mrs. Rosario approached him, “You be safe out there, Sonny.” Mrs. Rosario said, cupping his cheeks.

“I will.” Sonny said. “Thanks for everything.” Mr. Rosario smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

Nina and Lincoln gave him one last hug before Sonny faced Benny. “It was fun having you, kid.” Benny said, holding out his fist.

Sonny pounded it before going in for a quick hug. Despite being bunkmates for only a couple days, Sonny was actually going to miss Benny.

Usnavi was with him when he turned to Vanessa, who gladly gave Sonny a tight hug, “You be careful out there, munchkin.” She said softly. “There aren’t many people out there as awesome as we are.”

“Trust me, I know.” Sonny said through a smile. The hostility first shown towards him now seemed like such a distant memory. Living here for such a short time…it really was an experience.

Sonny pulled away and stepped back with a smirk as Usnavi faced Vanessa. “Vanessa, I…”

“So…this is it.” Vanessa said, not giving him a chance to finish. “You show up, I bring you food, you make me worry about you and then you just leave, just like that.”

Usnavi flinched slightly at the choice of words, “I didn’t have too much of a choice in the matter,” He said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “But even so…thank you, for everything you’ve done for Sonny and me. I-”

“Don’t.” Vanessa cut him off. “Just don’t…you’ll make it harder.” _‘For me to say goodbye for good.’_

“I’m sorry,” Usnavi said softly, though he wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for. “Are you mad?”

“I wish I was mad…” Vanessa muttered. She then grabbed Usnavi’s face and pressed her lips to his, catching everyone off guard. Usnavi, however, didn’t pull away, and even attempted to return it, but Vanessa pulled away before he got the chance. “I’m just too late…” She said softly and hurried away, leaving a stunned Usnavi.

Sonny was the first to snap out of it and took his cousin’s wrist, “C’mon, cuz.” Usnavi stared at Vanessa’s retreating form, his expression a mixture of confusion, shock, and hurt, before he finally forced himself to turn away.

Sonny turned back and gave everyone one last wave that they all returned. Sonny turned away, but if he had watched for a moment longer, he would’ve noticed the wave of sadness wash across his friends’ faces as they watched him go.

Nina turned to the river spirit, “Does it really have to be this way?”

The spirit nodded, _‘Not even I can prevent this.’_ He said, sorrow clear in his voice. _‘They may have done much for this world; but it has to be this way, for balance to be kept.’_ Nina nodded and turned back, watching their retreating forms. They were really going to miss them, in more ways than one.

The group of three walked briskly through the empty barrio until they reached the stone stairs, where the familiar grassy plain of the park was waiting for them. “The water’s gone.” Sonny commented in amazement.

“Yep.” Pete nodded. “And this is as far as I can take you; from here, it’s a straight shot back to the Human World.” He looked at both Sonny and Usnavi, “Just go back the way you came; but the catch is that you can’t look back.”

“Why not?” Usnavi asked.

“Just don’t, trust me.” Pete said sincerely. “Just keep walking and don’t look back until you’re all the way through the tunnel.”

Usnavi nodded in understanding, “Okay.” He moved to take a step down but looked at Pete once more, “Thank you, Pete; for everything you did for Sonny.” He said gratefully.

Pete shook his head, “No problem.” He said simply.

Usnavi nodded and looked at Sonny, “Ready?”

“You go ahead.” Sonny said. “Just…give me a minute.” Usnavi nodded in understanding and descended the stone steps, careful not to look back.

“So…” Sonny shuffled, gazing at the ground, “This is goodbye, huh?”

“Guess so,” Pete sighed.

Sonny looked at him and opened his mouth; there was still so much he wanted to say, but no matter how hard he tried…he just couldn’t. “Will you be okay?” He asked; it was all he could get out.

“Don’t worry about me,” Pete reassured. “I got my memory back and I’m finally free of the Luminaries; my life’s finally looking up for once. I’m sure there’s someone around here who could use my skills.”

Sonny swallowed the lump coming to his throat. “Will I ever see you again?” He asked, his voice dangerously close to cracking.

Pete shrugged, “Who knows? We might.” He said, somehow keeping the pain in his heart out of his voice. “I mean, we managed to meet again once, I’m sure we can pull it off again.”

Sonny nodded and bit his lip, before he finally threw his arms around Pete. Sonny buried his face in his shoulder, tears coming to his eyes. “I’ll miss you…” He whispered.

Pete sighed sadly and hugged Sonny back, just as tightly. “I’ll miss you too…” He whispered. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a while until they pulled away. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until suddenly, Pete leaned forward and closed the distance between him and Sonny. The kiss was brief but heartfelt, and Sonny felt himself freeze with both shock and joy at the same time.

“I owed you.” Pete said with a smile, putting his fingers under Sonny’s chin. “Now I think we can finally call it even.”

Sonny opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Pete shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips, “Just go.” He said softly. “And remember; don’t look back.” Sonny stared at him until Pete turned him around and gave him a little nudge down the stairs, “See ya, Son-shine.”

Sonny couldn’t help but feel a little colder as his hand slid out of Pete’s. Pete watched him go, trying to keep his own tears back. At least now he could watch him go without any regrets. 

Sonny easily caught up with Usnavi, and his older cousin looked at him, “All set?”

“Y…Yeah…” Sonny said softly. Usnavi and Sonny hurried across the grassy park, hoping to escape their temptation to look back. Finally, they made it to the entrance of the old building with the clock, the one way back to the human world.

Usnavi took a deep breath, “Ready?”

Sonny looked up at him, but unconsciously began to turn his head back. Usnavi grabbed his shoulder, forcing Sonny to look back at the building, while at the same time, trying not to look back himself.

“Let’s go.” Sonny whispered, and they hurried into the building. Everything inside was old and abandoned once again, almost making Sonny wonder what it looked like when the sun went down. The whole place was completely lit when he first saw it; maybe one day he would find out. Eventually, they got to the tunnel and stopped.

Sonny shuddered as he stared down the dark path, “Man, I hate this part…” Sonny muttered.

Usnavi snorted and started walking, “Then don’t get left behind.” Sonny rolled his eyes and hurried after Usnavi. Sonny caught up and walked alongside his older cousin, keeping a hand on the hem of Usnavi’s shirt so they wouldn’t get separated.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let the dark hurt my baby cousin.” Usnavi teased.

“Shut up…” Sonny grumbled. “And don’t call me that.”

They walked for a long while until a light shone up ahead. They exited the tunnel to find their car waiting. “Whoa, what happened?” Usnavi exclaimed.

“The hell?” Sonny agreed.

Their car was completely covered in leaves and a few branches had fallen dangerously close to it. “Is this someone’s idea of a joke?” Usnavi asked in annoyance as they checked the car, “It’s all dusty on the inside, too!”

“I told you cuz; shortcuts never work!” Sonny said.

Usnavi sent him a glare and got into the car, putting the key in the ignition, “Well, at least the car still works.” He said as the car sputtered to life.

“Yeah, let’s just not go through any dark creepy tunnels next…time…” Sonny trailed off as his eyes were drawn to the tunnel. He stared at the dark pathway and frowned slightly; he didn’t know why…but he felt some kind of pull to it.

Usnavi was staring at it as well, some kind of longing in his gaze, like he had left something behind. Sonny felt that way too…like something was waiting for him. Something that was killing him to be apart from.

But…he couldn’t remember.

He almost stepped forward to go back, but a voice inside stopped him.

_‘Paciencia y fe.’_

Usnavi shook his head, pushing the feeling back, “C’mon _mijo_ , let’s get moving.”

Sonny silently nodded, staring at the tunnel for a few minutes longer. Sonny’s hat glittered in the light, and he got into the car. Usnavi turned the car around and Sonny watched the tunnel get smaller and smaller.

“So, ready to get to our new home?” Usnavi asked.

Sonny turned back around and smiled, “If you can get us there this time.”

“Shut up.” Usnavi said, playfully pushing Sonny’s shoulder. “What do you think this place will be like?”

Sonny shrugged and gazed out the window, “I dunno; but I think we’ll be okay.”

The two cousins shared a soft smile, feeling more connected than ever before. Though they weren’t sure why, they knew that everything was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three cheers for Chip the River Spirit! I'm surprised I don't see many Barrio Group hugs in the writing and drawing department though...
> 
> In keeping with Miyazaki's movie themes, LOVE TRUMPS EVERYTHING!! And speaking of which, yes, in keeping with the ending of the movie, Sonny and Usnavi have completely forgotten their time in the Spirit World, hence why everyone was so torn up about them leaving. 
> 
> But this ain't the end yet! We still have one more chapter to go!!


	12. Epilogue: Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come to return to the barrio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last exam is tomorrow so I figured I'd give you guys the last chapter right now! I'm actually kinda sad that this is over, but I'm glad you all enjoyed this!

Sonny wandered down the path through the forest. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten here. Walking had been a struggle for a while, so he was surprised to feel no more pain in his legs. He had been lying in bed and then it got dark…and he was here.

Sonny didn’t know why, but he could feel something pulling him down the path. Something old and distant, from many years ago when he was a child. Sonny held his old baseball cap in his hands, old and worn from time; he hadn’t worn it in so long. Sonny continued down the path when his hat began to glow softly. The blue thread slowly came back to life as he walked, lighting his way.

Finally, the path came to an end and a building came into view. It was red and bright lanterns hung around the entrance. A small familiar statue sat a few feet in front of the entrance, a large dark tunnel. Sonny approached the statue, the glow from his hat becoming brighter in his hands. The statue blinked and gazed up at him, but for some reason, Sonny wasn’t bothered.

The statue studied him and smiled before returning his gaze to the path ahead. Sonny took that as an okay, and entered the building. Sonny shuddered as he walked down the dark tunnel, a cool breeze washing over him, just like the last time he walked through it. Actually, it was just as creepy going in the first time as it was…going…out…

Sonny stopped as he was halfway through the tunnel, his hands tightened on his glowing baseball cap.

_“What even is this place?”_

_“Well there’s one way to find out.”_

Sonny took another step.

_“Wait, you wanna go in there?!”_

_“You wanted to know what this place was. This must lead somewhere.”_

_“No freaking way, I am not going into that death tunnel!”_

Sonny continued to walk forward, a bit more urgency in his pace as his mind echoed with past voices.

_“This must’ve been one hell of a park.”_

_“No harm in going to see though.”_

_“What if we’re trespassing or something?”_

_“C’mon mijo, be a little adventurous!”_

The voices vanished and were replaced with another.

_“What the hell…what the hell are you doing here?!”_

_“You’re not supposed to be here!”_

Sonny froze as the voice finally registered.

_“I just wanna help you.”_

_“If you don’t eat something from here, you’re history.”_

Sonny’s hat became brighter and he was suddenly remembering his burning apartment as a child. Someone appeared and carried him out, and painted him a picture on a dumpster. A dragon…a dragon that was large, beautiful, and looked like moving paint…

_“You’ll be alright; I promise.”_

_“Good luck, Son-shine.”_

All of a sudden, something in his mind burst like a dam. Memories swarmed forth like a tide. Faces of people he knew, voices of those he loved, and…the lips of someone special against his own.

Sonny’s hat became brighter than ever and Sonny began to run. _‘I remember…I remember!’_

He sprinted through the tunnel as fast as he could until the ending was in sight. He burst through and found himself back in the same building as before, but this time, it was full of life. The whole place was lit, and full of warmth as people of all ages walked about, talking and laughing with one another. The benches were smooth and new, and the fountain was working again.

Sonny gazed down at his hat as the glow finally died down to a shimmer and finally got a look at himself. His skin was smooth and young, and his hair was black and healthy once more. He was wearing shorts and a tank top; his signature outfit from his youth. Sonny moved to the fountain and peeked at his reflection, seeing the young face he had lost many years ago. He was young again…he was a teenager again!

“Sonny?”

Sonny froze at the familiar voice; a voice he had missed for a long time. He turned around, taking in the figure’s red shirt and familiar hat. He fully turned around, eyes wide, and simply stared. He looked young again as well; he was healthy again, full of life just like Sonny remembered him! And…he was here.

“…Navi?”

Usnavi smiled, tears pricking at his eyes and he opened his arms, “C’mere, _mijo_.”

Sonny wasted no time bolting straight into his arms, hugging him tighter than ever before. “I can’t believe it’s you!” Sonny exclaimed, his hands clenching Usnavi’s shirt tightly.

“I missed you so much, _mijo_.” Usnavi said, rubbing his back. “They kept telling me to move on, but I couldn’t; I knew you would eventually find your way here, I could feel it.”

Sonny’s eyes widened and he pulled away slightly, “You…you waited for me?” He asked in shock.

Usnavi nodded with a smile. “You really took your time.”

“Cuz, you…you didn’t have to do that…”

“I wanted to.” Usnavi said seriously. “You still had so much ahead of you, and I wanted to watch every second of it.” Sonny smiled, and Usnavi did too. “And you know me; I don’t go anywhere without my baby cousin.”

Sonny rolled his eyes with a grin, “Shut up.” He said as Usnavi ruffled his hair. Sonny swatted his hand away and glanced at his hat again. It was no longer dirty and dull from years of being stuffed in a box in the attic; it looked brand new once more, the blue threads glistening in the light. Sonny almost felt giddy as he placed the hat snugly on his head, feeling like he had been reunited with an old friend. Speaking of friends…

“Do you remember?” Sonny asked softly.

Usnavi’s smile became sad, “Yeah, I do.” They stood silently for a moment. “Are you nervous?” Usnavi asked.

“Don’t act like you’re not, either.” Sonny responded.

“Fair enough.” Usnavi said. A loud horn was heard outside and multiple ghosts began moving towards it. A large boat could be seen just outside the building; it was time. “Shall we?” Usnavi said, putting an arm around Sonny.

“Yeah.” Sonny said with a nod.

Side by side, the reunited De la Vegas blended in with the crowd and boarded the large boat. The loud horn blared again as the entrance was raised and the boat began to move across the large river. Sonny couldn’t stop himself from stepping up on the railing slightly and staring down at the water; it had been so long since he felt this young again.

He then gazed forward and felt his pulse speed up as the lit buildings came into view. Washington Heights…the barrio. How long had it been since they left it behind with their memories? How since they had seen the ones who helped them and accepted them all those years ago?

The boat came to a stop and Sonny and Usnavi disembarked with the other ghosts, taking in the bright lights of the barrio. The attractions were all open, and laughter and fun filled the air. Sonny briefly remembered when he saw this a long time ago; it felt so much warmer and welcoming now that he was back. The two walked up the street as ghosts and spirits mingled happily and freely, without a care on the world. They continued forward until they finally reached their destination: the bathhouse.

Other spirits moved around them as they stared up at the familiar structure that they hadn’t seen in so many years from the bridge. The top floor had been long since repaired, and it was just as bright and lit with activity as Sonny remembered. So many familiar faces were waiting for them inside.

The two nodded to each other and began to walk across the bridge, into the bathhouse. It wasn’t long before they found who they were looking for; in fact, they were all together in one group, almost like they knew they were coming.

They all looked up as the two De la Vegas appeared and lit up, “Sonny!”

“You’re back!”

“It’s about time!”

“We missed you so much!”

Sonny’s hat shined like a star as he was surrounded by the ghosts he came to know and love, the blue threads pulsating madly with the warmth of the bonds they represented. Sonny closed his eyes and beamed as he and Usnavi were crushed by their friends before greeting them one by one. Nina and Lincoln sandwiched Sonny in a hug, and Benny and Vanessa gave him a fist bump before hugging him themselves.

It wasn’t long before Vanessa’s lips immediately found Usnavi’s, “If you kept me waiting any longer, I would’ve gone to the Human World to haunt you.” She said.

“I missed you too.” Usnavi laughed, pulling her into a tight hug.

“How have you guys been?” Sonny asked.

“Better than ever!” Benny exclaimed.

“After you left, all the ghosts and spirits heard what you said to the Luminaries.” Lincoln said. “So when they came back, we drove them off again.”

Sonny blinked, “You mean-”

“Yep; we rebelled!” Vanessa said with pride. “We knocked all three of those guys on their asses so hard, they’ll remember us for centuries!”

“It’s because of you, Sonny.” Nina said. “It’s because of you that we were able to help the other ghosts get magic with their love; they know how to feel again!”

Sonny beamed in happiness and relief; the Luminaries were gone. Now no one had anything to fear. But as happy as he was, Sonny couldn’t help but notice the absence of one particular ghost.

Sonny stepped away from the group and easily found Pete, leaning against a nearby wall, a smile on his face. Sonny bolted over and threw his arms around him tightly. “Hey, kid.” Pete said. “How’re you-”

He was cut off as Sonny gave him a sharp punch to the shoulder. “That’s for not telling me that I’d get memory wiped when I left!” He said. “Do you have any idea how that felt? Feeling about someone without even knowing who they are?”

“Sorry…” Pete said sheepishly. “I honestly thought it’d be less painful for both of us.” He grimaced and rubbed his shoulder, “You pack a hard punch.”

Sonny rolled his eyes and hugged him again, “Dammit, I can’t stay mad at you.”

Pete snorted and hugged him back; god he’d missed this! They pulled apart and Pete held his shoulders, “Sonny, I-”

Sonny didn’t give him a chance to talk and pressed his lips against his. This time, the kiss lasted for much longer than a few seconds, leaving the two breathless when they broke apart.

Pete stared at Sonny, in both shock and happiness, while Sonny grinned. “I’ve owed that to you for almost eighty years.” He said. “Now we’re even.”

Pete shook his head, “I don’t think we’ll ever be even.” He said. He went back in for another kiss and hugged Sonny tightly, relishing the feeling of his presence he had missed so much. They were finally together, and this time they weren’t going to leave one another any time soon. Both their afterlives seemed pretty bright, along with the rest of the barrio.

“Welcome home, Son-shine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams hands on desk* AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE!!! Sorry it was so short!
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! If tumblr is anything to go by, I'm glad you all enjoyed this! Definitely keep an eye out for more big ITH AUs! I already have another in mind ;) (you can find a sneak peek on my tumblr @pika-ace)


End file.
